Island Of Salvation
by Traw
Summary: McGarrett finds unexpected serpents in paradise when voodoo, mind control, and dangerous undercover assignments collide. This story has been co-written with my awesome friend Cathy G.R. Warning- This story contains intense and graphic content and is rated T because of this.


**Chapter 1**

_November 1968_

Struggling against the ropes that held his arms above his head, Sammy Kailika's eyes grew wide as he watched the older man approach.

"My children, evil has come to walk amongst us!" the man intoned. "Here is one of the devil's servants sent to destroy our righteous band. He came to us pretending to be a poor lost soul. He allowed us to feed and guide him while all the time plotting with the establishment to weaken and destroy us."

Angry murmurs rose and fell through the small congregation and the man raised his hand, instantly silencing the group. "We cannot let him carry out his evil plan to help the establishment destroy us! We must destroy him first for our own safety and freedom! I say death to the disbeliever! Death to the betrayer!"

A fervent roar of support filled the air, and Sammy struggled wildly to get free.

The ropes cut painfully into his wrists, and he watched through terrified eyes as the leader drew a knife from a concealed pocket in his brown robe. Sammy's head was painfully pulled back as a hand gripped his hair exposing his neck. He jumped as he saw the flash of the knife a moment before he felt it tear into his throat. Unable to moan, his eyes slid shut and he felt his life slowly slip away into the darkness. The last sound he heard was the soft maniacal laughter of the leader close to his ear and then even that was gone.

l l l

Steve McGarrett glanced up from the file he was reading and watched Chief Dann's agitated pacing around his office. The head of HPD was clearly disturbed by this case, and McGarrett could fully understand the older man's distress. With an officer missing after going undercover, Steve well knew the worry and guilt the man was experiencing.

Glancing back down at the open file, the tall, dark-haired lead detective of Five-O quietly said, "Sit down, Mike and bring me up to speed on this case!"

The head of HPD released a sigh of relief, "You mean Five-O will take over this case?"

McGarrett nodded and the gray-haired chief eased himself into the chair opposite his boss.

"Thanks Steve."

"Glad to help – now tell me what we have."

"There's a religious group called The Order of the United Brethren that seem to be recruiting young people with the promise of a better life. We've had several complaints from parents that their kids joined the group and haven't been seen or heard from since. So, we decided to check it out."

Dann leaned over to the file resting on the Five-0 chief's desk and pulled a land deed from the middle of the papers. "The leader of the group is a guy named Fontaine. He bought the McJellan place out on the old Pali last year and turned it into some religious home for runaway kids. You know the type Steve, just don't seem to fit in, blame all their problems on the government and us. The so-called establishment.

At first it seemed harmless, Steve, but in the last few months we've been picking up some of the kids on suspicion of prostitution. Break-ins have also increased dramatically in the area. In the last few weeks, there have been rumors of strange happenings at the estate."

"Strange happenings?" McGarrett interrupted, "What type of strange happenings?"

"That's the problem - the rumors are all pretty vague – references to some type of murderous rituals, but no one is really admitting to anything."

"So, are you saying that you think it could be a front for some type of weird cult?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I sent in one of my officers, Ray Tamiki to check it out. Ray is young and fit well into the role of a runaway. We sent him in with a new identity, under the name Ray Lowe. Anyway, after he first went undercover, he was reporting in daily. Claimed that everything seemed legit. Then slowly over the course of about a week his reports became more infrequent and he seemed to grow more..." Dann hesitated a moment as he tried to think of the best way to describe his officer's strange behavior. Finally, he settled on a word that best described it. Taking a deep breath, he looked across at the top cop in the islands before he said softly, "Paranoid! He seemed to become paranoid. We tried to pull him out but he refused, and then he just stopped reporting in. We haven't had contact with him since. We have officers watching the grounds, but they haven't seen him for several days. Frankly, Steve, I'm worried!"

Steve walked to his office door, stuck his head out, and summoned his three detectives. He needed Chief Dann to fill them in. Then they needed get their heads together and weigh their options.

"What's up Steve?" Danno asked, his curiosity in full swing, was the first to enter.

Kono and Chin, who had followed on Williams' heels, waited patiently for their boss to answer the question.

"Men, the Chief has asked us to take over a case, and I've agreed."

The detectives nodded in agreement like they actually had the option to decline. Then all stood and listened as the HPD chief filled them in.

"Ray Tamiki…" Danny mused out loud, as Dann wrapped up his synopsis.

"That's right, Danny - he fit the profile that the group recruits, and it didn't take more than a week before they took the bait. Everything was going smoothly. Before we lost contact with him, Ray reported that everything seemed legit."

Steve had been sure the case would pique his detective's interest, and he was not mistaken. Their caseload was slow at the moment, and he knew his men were up to the challenge. He sat back and watched the three detectives' reactions. Each man's face showed concern for a missing colleague, and distaste at the thought of the mistreatment of confused, young runaways.

"We need to find out exactly what's happening in that compound." Steve murmured as ideas and plans quickly flittered into his mind only to be rejected and quickly replaced by another, "We need to find someone on the inside who would be willing to talk. Someone we can trust."

"Let me go in." The soft voice broke through his thoughts, and the lead detective turned to stare at his second-in-command, shaking his head instantly in response to the offer.

"No, Danno! We need someone already in there!" he answered, alarmed at the thought of sending his closest and most valued friend into such a dangerous situation with little information about the group to be infiltrated.

"Steve, you just said yourself that we need someone on the inside to see what this group is up to! I'm sure that I can infiltrate it and find out what is going on!" Danny pleaded.

"No! We already have one officer missing after going undercover with these fanatics! I am NOT going to risk you! We'll have to find another way to move on them!" Steve yelled angrily, horrified that his young detective would even consider such a risk after all that they had been told about the case. Drawing in a deep breath to calm himself, Steve reiterated more quietly. "We'll find another way, Danno. My gut tells me this is just too dangerous to send in anyone else undercover."

"Ray Tamiki is a good friend of mine. I know the risks and I know you will give me as much help as you can. Please, let me do this. If I run into any type of trouble, I'll get out." Looking his mentor directly in the eyes, Danny said softly, but emphatically, "This may be our only chance to find out what happened to Ray and if any of those kids are being held against their will. We can't let this chance slip through our fingers because it could be dangerous. Surfing the Pipe can be dangerous, Steve. Please let me try!"

Steve sighed deeply and sat back down. Danno was right. They did need someone on the inside, and Danno was the logical choice for the operation.

Slowly he looked up and studied his young friend. Danny knew the risks involved and was still willing to undertake the dangerous assignment. "Okay, Danno. You're right," he admitted reluctantly. "We need to know what they're up to. You and Chin complete a full background history for your cover identity."

"It's done, Boss!" Chin said, rising from his chair.

"Thanks, Steve." Danny grinned as he jumped from his seated position on the corner of Steve's desk and, with a brief nod at Chief Dann, followed Chin from the room.

"Kono, I want you take the HPD file on this so-called Order of the United Brethren and see if you can flesh it out any further. Where it was formed, full background checks on any known members, where they get their money, the whole nine yards. I want the book on them, and I want it yesterday!"

"On it, boss!" Kono said slowly as he rose from his chair and turned to leave. Before he reached the door, he turned and looked hesitantly at the lead detective. "Boss, I guess this is the only way to go – sending in the kaikaina."

Glancing up, Steve nodded slowly. "I don't think we have any other choice. All we can do is prepare Danno and try to watch his back as carefully as we can."

Kono nodded, unconvinced and slowly closed the door softly behind him. McGarrett disinterestedly observed Chief Dann as the man collected his hat to leave. His thoughts were now consumed by concern for his detective's safety as he offered a silent prayer that he was making the right decision.

l l l

Settled into the white high back chairs in front of the projector, Steve, Danny and Chin waited patiently for Kono to dim the lights and start his report of the background check on The Order of the United Brethren and some of its members.

Projecting the first photo onto the screen, Kono began, "This is one of the few photos HPD was able to obtain of the leader. His name is Bobby Fontaine."

Leaning forward, the three other detectives studied the grainy slide of the tall, middle-aged man with thinning gray hair combed over an obvious bald patch on the top of his head and wearing very dark sunglasses. The photo seemed to capture the aura of arrogance as it showed the man emerging from a car with a look of disdain stamped across his face. He appeared to be speaking to the unseen driver.

"Boss, I haven't been able to locate much on Fontaine. It's almost as if he didn't exist until a year ago. No birth certificates, no immigration papers, no social security, nothing. We dealin' with a real mystery man. What I hear on the coconut wireless is that he came here from the mainland, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Got a call into them now," Kono said

"Interesting… As soon as you hear back from them, I want to know the low down," Steve commanded.

Kono nodded and continued. "He arrived on the islands May '67 and immediately purchased the old McJellan estate up in the Pali."

"I remember that sale." Danny interrupted, "Weren't there rumors that McJellan was forced to sell through some sort of extortion threat?"

"Yeah, Danno, your right!" Steve answered, snapping his fingers as he recalled the old man's resistance to offers of help from Five-0. "HPD investigated the case but the old man refused to file a complaint." Returning his attention to the screen, he ordered Kono to go on with his report.

As the Hawaiian detective changed the slide, the face of an extremely attractive young woman appeared. Steve was acutely aware of the reason for the appreciative soft whistles that escaped from his detectives. The young woman was stunning - deep blue eyes peered from under long, brown eyelashes, her skin was flawless and her lips full and pouting. Thick blonde hair cascaded in waves around her face and disappeared behind her bare shoulders.

"Melissa Ridgely, better known as Missy. Age 26, born in Hilo and moved to Honolulu last year. Single, no boyfriends, currently unemployed, no criminal record, youngest of three children. Parents still live in Hilo. She met and moved in with Fontaine just after he purchased the estate. She seems to be involved with recruiting kids – anywhere from fourteen to early twenties – into the group."

"So, she's the hook," McGarrett mused.

With a nod, Kono agreed. "It looks that way. She's the one who's been last seen with several of the missing kids. She hangs out on the beach, in cafes, anywhere kids are found. We're not sure how she convinces them to go with her to the estate, but she does. Once there, the kids are rarely seen unless they are out on the streets peddling goods they've made. Several of the girls have been picked up on suspicion of prostitution, but HPD can only hold them a few hours, and as soon as they're released, they race back to the estate."

"Haven't any of the kids talked while in custody? Said something about themselves?" Danny wondered aloud.

Kono shook his head slowly, "Spoke to some of the guys over at lock-up. Bruddah, they say the kids are mutes. Never say a word. Don't even ask for a drink of water, nuthin'."

"Sounds like Fontaine has them scared!" Steve murmured. The other three detectives nodded in agreement as the picture on the screen changed to show the face of a man.

"Richard Arnold," Kono began as the others memorized the distinctive scarred face of a large Hawaiian that filled the screen. "One tough kanaka! He's real pilikia! Convictions for assault, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping. He was released last year from San Quentin after serving twelve years for attempted murder. Hooked up with Fontaine just after he got back to Oahu last year. It looks like he's now the Chief of Security at the compound."

"Is he employed to keep people out or to keep people in?" Chin voiced the question that had crossed everyone's mind.

"Howard Flood, also known as Howie." Kono continued as another slide popped up, this time of a short stocky, middle-aged man, with thick horn-rimmed glasses. "Boss, what we have on Flood so far is pretty vague too. He's from Baton Rouge too, come here with Fontaine. He seems to be the money man – pays all the bills and makes a monthly trip into town. Hits the post office and a few stores for supplies - has everything delivered to the compound. The only thing he brings back is a prescription from the drug store. Working on that now, maybe have someone pretty sick out there."

"Ask Baton Rouge about Flood too," Steve instructed.

Several more slides showing teenagers, young men and women floated across the screen as Kono completed his report in a neutral tone. "The group seems to be backed by big money, but I haven't been able to track down where it is coming from."

"Not surprising, I bet they take great care to cover their tracks!" Steve shook his head in disgust as he rose and flicked on the lights angrily.

Waiting until his boss re-seated himself, Chin slid a file across the desk for Steve to peruse as he spoke. "We've set up a full background for Danny, Boss."

Steve nodded as he read the relevant information aloud. "Danny Walters aged 22 Born in Honolulu. Orphaned after parents killed in car accident. Lives with Grandmother." Gazing up at Danny, he waited for the young detective to recite the rest of the information he held in front of him.

Slipping into the role that he would play, Danny dropped his head and gazed up shyly at his boss, "I've been living with my Gran since my parents were killed eight years ago. No one else wanted me – said I would be a burden. I guess Gran took me in 'cause it was her duty. Didn't bother with school," He looked up defiantly, looking very much the part of a troubled young man. "Had me a few jobs but the old codgers expect me to work like crazy for hardly nothin'. So, I quit. Gran got me another job at some cafe. Reckons if I mess this one up, I'm out!"

Steve nodded his approval at his friend's performance as Chin added, "My cousin owns a cafe that Missy Ridgely often frequents. I managed to set Danny up with a job there tomorrow. If all goes well Missy will be present to see our young delinquent throw another temper tantrum."

Danny grinned as his boss nodded reluctantly. "Sounds like you've got everything covered," he said softly. "Kono, tomorrow I want you to run surveillance. Danno is to be in your sight at all times!"

"Will do, Boss" Kono answered solemnly.

"And Danno, be extra careful. The first sign of trouble I WILL pull you out of there! Understand?"

"Understood, Steve."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, man, I don't need lectures or your stinking job!"

Melissa watched the heated exchange between the young man and owner of the small cafe as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm outta here!" The sandy haired kid shouted, shoving the broom roughly into the older man's hands before turning away and storming out of the cafe.

Quickly finishing her coffee, Melissa rose from her seat, dropping a dollar bill onto the table before following the obviously upset young man from the shop, ignoring the owner's mutterings about ungrateful brats. Outside, she quickly glanced around, uncertain of where the young man had headed. Finally, she spotted him sitting on a park table across the road, his feet resting on the seat. He stared out at the unending ocean which was spread before him.

Crossing the road, she quietly approached and sat on a seat not far from where he had his feet. She noticed he glanced uncertainly at her before returning his attention back toward the ocean. She waited, allowing him a moment to accept her presence before she softly spoke. "Hey Bro, that was one heavy scene back there!"

"Yeah, well he deserved it!" The kid stated defiantly, shooting an angry look over his shoulder at the cafe before returning his attention back towards the beach and ocean. "Anyway, what business is it of yours?"

She shrugged. "I saw what went down, and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." the young man answered with a laugh that ended in a strangled sob. "I'm just peachy!"

Melissa sat quietly, watching him struggle to control the emotions that were bubbling up within him. She was rewarded for her patience as he spoke softly again. "I've really blown it this time!" he began, rubbing his hand through the thick mass of curls that cover his head. "I live with my Gran, she's the only one who wanted me after my parents were killed. I guess I haven't been exactly the perfect grandson. Anyway, she's at the end of her rope with me. I don't mean to cause her any trouble. Trouble just seems to find me. Anyway she told me if I lost this job not to bother to come home!" He bit his lip hard before he added, "I don't know what I'm gonna do! I can't go home!"

"You could always go back to the cafe and apologize. Ask for a second chance," she advised gently.

"NO! I won't do that! I'd rather live on the streets first than apologize to that old codger! He was wrong - not me!" the kid retorted angrily.

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion," Melissa answered calmly, as she moved to sit beside him on the table. Watching the azure water, she paused before turning toward him and gently placing her hand on his arm. "Or if you like you could come home with me."

"With you?" the kid asked skeptically, staring her in the face with his piercing blue eyes "Why would you want to take me home?"

She laughed and hurried to explain as she interpreted his wary expression as mistrust. "Actually, I live with a group of young people just like you. The establishment or our parents, people that we trusted, have kicked us all around. We protect and look after each other, as we search for some meaning to our existence, if you know what I mean. Come and have a look. If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. What have you got to lose?"

Reluctantly, the young man nodded his head in agreement and Melissa smiled warmly. "Come on..." She laughed, then grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, "I don't even know your name!"

"Danny. Danny Walters." The young man responded shyly.

"Well Danny, I'm Melissa but all my friends call me Missy. My car's just over there -let's go home!" She led him back across the road to a little red car parked in front of the cafe.

l l l

Kono picked up his mic and requested a patch to McGarrett. Watching Danny climb into the passenger side of the small car, the Hawaiian heard McGarrett's voice answer the patch. "The bait's been taken, Boss. The pickup was Melissa Ridgely. She's taking Danny back to the compound with her now!"

"Okay, Kono, stick with 'em!" McGarrett sighed, "But don't get too close - we don't want to tip our hand!"

"Will do, Steve!" Kono acknowledged, placing the mic back on the receiver as he started the car and eased it out into the traffic a few cars behind the red one.

l l l

Slowly hanging up the phone, Steve found himself wishing that there was another way to crack this cult. '_Be careful, Danno! Please don't take any chances.' _He sighed deeply as he tried to concentrate on the reports in front of him, but his thoughts wandered back to the safety of his youngest detective and closest friend.

l l l

Danny was shocked at the luxury of the group's compound. Tucked away in the Pali, it was just off the old Pali Road. The estate was hidden from prying eyes by a thick growth of rainforest. It provided a natural screen around the high security fence that encircled the manicured grounds and gardens. Staring at the imposing, three-story colonial style home that sat at the end of a long, meandering driveway, he turned to Melissa and asked in apparent awe, "Wow, this is where you live?"

She grinned at him as she cast him a sideways glance, "Yeah and this can be your home if you want to join us."

Bringing the car to a gentle stop, she turned off the ignition before turning and giving his arm an encouraging squeeze. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the others before I take you to meet Bobby."

"Bobby?" Danny asked, sounding confused and a little apprehensive, "Who's Bobby?"

"Hey, it's okay, Danny," Melissa quickly tried to reassure the nervous young man. "Bobby is the dude who owns this place. He's sort of our father figure, and he treats us like his own children. All he wants is for us to be one big happy family. You'll like him and come to think of him as your father, like the rest of us do."

Climbing out of the car, Danny appeared to hesitate, as he glanced around the grounds and back at the house. He noticed the large open bay windows, which would ensure a clear view of the grounds by anyone on the top floor of the home. Several older men seemed to wander amongst the younger group. They all appeared to be busy with various activities like gardening and pottery. The most disturbing thing he noticed was the clothes the young people wore. The girls were all dressed in shapeless blue dresses and the guys wore tan shorts and blue tee shirts.

Noticing the young man's apparent reluctance to move toward the house, Melissa moved quickly around to the passenger side of the car. She gently slipped her arm around his and vigilantly began to maneuver him towards the five ornate steps leading up to the large porch, which wrapped around the mansion. "Come on, Danny," she cajoled him gently, "Come inside and meet some of the guys. Have dinner with us. If you don't want to stay after that, I'll take you back to Honolulu."

She smiled as he allowed himself to be led inside.

l l l

Standing by his third-floor office window, Bobby Fontaine watched the small, red car drive slowly up the winding driveway and stop just below. He waited patiently as the car's two occupants slowly emerged. The young man appeared reluctant to enter.

Fontaine smiled as Missy expertly cajoled the nervous visitor into the house. He laughed softly as he watched a dark sedan glide slowly past just beyond the gates before vanishing behind the screen of trees, before returning his attention back to the young couple vanishing under the cover of the veranda roof below. He reached down and picked up the cat, which had been weaving its way in and out between his legs, and then strolled to a large ornate desk. Sinking into the overstuffed leather office chair, he waited patiently for the knock at the door. He was not disappointed when the light rap was heard a few minutes later, and Missy glided into the room without waiting for an invitation, gently closing the door behind her.

"I got him." She announced demurely as she slid onto the desktop just in front of him. "It went just as you said it would! He put on a real show for my benefit and then played coy."

Fontaine gave a small, bored nod. "I told you he would - the cops here have no imagination! What name is he using?"

"Danny Walters!" Missy exclaimed before giving a small, girlish giggle, "And he's cute, much cuter than his photo!" Seeing the disapproval on her boss' face she quickly amended, "For a cop!"

"Remember he's a cop!" Fontaine growled, "And as such, he will need to be watched constantly! Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, with some of the other kids! Richie's keeping an eye on him." Missy answered softly as she seductively leaned forward and stroked his face. "Hey, Bobby, it's okay. We know how important this is for you. We won't let anything blow it for you!"

Reaching up, he grabbed her hand tightly and she winced as he roughly pulled it away. Squeezing the much smaller hand tightly, Fontaine murmured, "Nothing had better go wrong!" Releasing his grip suddenly, he smiled warmly, "Come, my dear. We must help Danny feel welcome in our little family." He rose and deposited the feline on his lap back to the floor, while holding out his arm to Melissa.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, Missy rose and straightened her dress. She smiled weakly as she accepted the man's arm.

l l l

Seated near the head of a large dining table, Danny found himself surrounded by about thirty other people, all appearing to be under twenty-five. He glanced covertly at each face hoping to find the young HPD officer, whom he had been sent undercover to locate, amongst the group. He sighed deeply as he realized that Ray was not present before returning his attention back to the empty plate that sat on the table before him.

Williams listened to the laughter and chatter that surrounded him and noted with interest that a sudden hush had fallen over the room. Looking up, he watched as a tall, thin, slightly balding middle age man entered the room, with Missy clinging to his arm. Fontaine – Danny immediately identified the man, whose eyes were almost hypnotic. The irises seemed so dark, they appeared to be black and when the man turned and looked at him, the detective felt a shiver run up his spine. He had the disconcerting sense that the cold-piercing eyes were looking into his very soul.

Missy whispered something into Fontaine's ear. The leader of the group gave a small silent nod before the young woman smiled and slipped from the room. Danny's attention was immediately drawn back as Fontaine began a quiet chant, moving quietly around the table as he gently placed his hand on each person's head. One by one, the others joined in, but the words were foreign to Williams. He jumped slightly as the older man placed a hand on his head, but Fontaine just smiled and stood behind the chair beside him.

The chanting ceased as Fontaine raised his hands and began to murmur what Danny could only think was some type of blessing in a foreign language. Finally, he sat down and the chatting and laughter around the table began again.

l l l

Hearing the sounds of laughter and talking begin anew, Missy finished arranging the fruit in the large bowls before turning her attention to the large jugs of fruit juice which sat on the bench. Pulling out the envelope she had in her pocket, she frowned with concentration as she carefully sprinkled the powder from it into each jug and stirred them, ensuring no traces of it remained.

Standing near her, Richie Arnold watched her. "Did Bobby say he wanted that mixed in tonight with Williams here?" he whispered.

Missy nodded, "He wants us to make sure that Williams drinks some. He wants to start the experiment with him as soon as possible."

"Okay, if the boss says so," Arnold mumbled as he picked up the food and walked towards the dining room door. "I still think it's a mistake having that Five-O cop here!"

The woman shrugged, "Bobby knows what he's doing! And before I forget, Bobby told me to let you know, Williams is allowed to wander freely through the house, but he wants you to keep a sharp eye on him."

Arnold cursed under his breath as he kicked the door open and carried the food out to the table.

l l l

Danny watched as different types of fruit, vegetables and nuts were placed upon his plate and a glass of fruit juice was poured and placed in front of him. He glanced up and watched as the others began to eat before picking up a piece of pineapple and taking a small bite.

"So, Danny," Fontaine said softly, "Missy tells me that you have come to join our small family."

Danny looked up defiantly, "I had nowhere else to go and Missy suggested I come here. She said if I didn't like it, I could leave."

Fontaine nodded and smiled, "Of course you are free to leave whenever you wish, but I think you will find our little group may be just what you have been seeking. We do have some rules which we would like you to obey if you decide you wish to stay." Danny looked at him suspiciously as the man continued. "The rules are simple, and I think you will find them fair. We do not encourage contact with anyone from your old life; here we try to start anew. We don't encourage questions about each other's past, what is in the past is finished, it is the future for which we strive. We expect you to help with jobs around the house, and in the garden - we grow our own food you see. Also, we like everyone to be within the house after dark for prayers and meditation."

Danny nodded his agreement and picked up the glass of juice, grimacing slightly at the sweet taste. Placing the juice back down, he turned toward Fontaine. "May I ask you a question?' he asked shyly. Fontaine smiled, and drawing a nervous breath Danny rushed ahead, "When you came in, you started to chant in a funny language and then you gave some sort of... blessing...I think that's the best word to describe it. I was wondering..." He hesitated, almost as if embarrassed. Fontaine leaned toward him and smiled encouragingly. Danny dropped his eyes before looking back up into Fontaine's and rushed on. "What was that all about?"

Bobby's lips curled upward slightly. "I was calling for the blessing from the Loas." With Danny's questioning look, he explained, "The Gods! We believe that there is more than one God in the heavens. That we as mere men are influenced by many."

Danny nodded, "Ah, like the Hawaiian Gods."

Fontaine grinned broadly, impressed with Williams' inquisitive mind and intelligence. "Yes, my son, our Loas are very much like the Hawaiian Gods. They give us our blessings and protection, and we honor them with our prayers and chants. We offer them food and small gifts and eat only pure foods."

"Like fruit and vegetables," Danny finished, picking up more of the fruit before him and taking another bite.

"You're correct," Fontaine agreed, studying his "guest" closely with new interest. "But we also have great feasts to honor the Loas, where the Loas permit the eating of animals. Anyway, enough for now about the gods, eat up and drink your juice. It is getting late and there is much for you to discover and learn."

Danny nodded and finished eating his dinner. He felt tired and atypically sleepy. Tomorrow, he decided, he would wander around and talk to the kids before he reported to Steve. All he wanted to do now was retire to the bedroom that Arnold had told him was his and sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Standing near the window overlooking the spacious grounds, Bobby watched the young devotees work in the gardens below. A sandy-headed young man caught his attention and he studied him with intense interest. This was the detective whom the famous lead detective of Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett, had sent in undercover a week before.

Bobby laughed - he'd heard so much about the head of the elite police unit. He'd been warned that McGarrett and his team were one of the top police units in the country - a real challenge. Fontaine stood here now greatly disappointed at the predictability of the detective, sending in his young second-in-command to investigate the group and to try and locate their missing HPD officer.

Returning his attention from his musings back to the young man below, Fontaine found himself intrigued. He'd been surprised that McGarrett had chosen such a young officer to join his team.

McGarrett had recruited Danny Williams, who was only twenty-eight years of age, from the detective division of HPD. A few months later the lead detective had surprised many by promoting Williams to the high-ranking position of Hawaii Five-O's Second – In - Command. The young officer was bright and inquisitive, knowledgeable and personable, but more appealing to Fontaine was an underlying vulnerability, which could be used against him.

Yes, Bobby decided. Perhaps McGarrett had in fact, unknowingly, sent him more of a challenge than he initially realized. This young man would be the one with whom he would show those who called him insane that his experiments had credibility! Williams would be the proof that his theories worked!

He watched as Williams straightened up from weeding and stretched, looking around at the young people working around him. Fontaine knew he was looking for Ray Tamiki. Bobby shook his head and turned away from the window. It was a shame that the police in Hawaii were as predictable as the police on the mainland. It took some of the fun out of the challenge.

He had allowed Danny to explore the house, knowing that the detective would find nothing to report back to McGarrett. Arnold was keeping a silent and covert watch on the young man, ensuring he would not be able to contact Tamiki. And Missy had ensured that Williams had been slipped the drugs used to ensure that his followers, with the daily intense indoctrination of a rigid work regime and the continuous rhetoric speeches that he was their 'chosen' protector and they were his 'children', were compliant to his wishes. And one of his wishes was that his 'children' protected the 'family'. Any disobedience was swiftly dealt and brutally dealt with - Arnold ensured that, and his 'children' quickly discovered and feared the punishment.

He smiled to himself. Things were going as planned. Tonight, they would begin the experiment…

l l l

It had been a week since he'd arrived at The Order of the United Brethren compound and everything seemed to be pretty normal. The cult's members went about their lives just like Missy described. Glancing around to make sure nobody was interested in what he was doing; Danny slipped quietly from the room and went to the small-unoccupied office near the kitchen to phone in his nightly report to Steve. He knew Steve would be upset that he had still been unable to uncover much. He hadn't even been able to talk with Ray even though he had spotted him several times in the garden. There always seemed to be someone around, preventing him from talking to the HPD officer and Ray never ate in the dining room with the other members. Maybe Fontaine had realized that Ray was a cop! But why keep him around?

He entered the small sitting room and spoke briefly with his Boss on the phone reporting the lack of progress he had made. Steve sounded disappointed. Upset with himself, he sighed as he slowly hung up the phone. Danny heard a sound behind him. Before he could turn, he was grabbed roughly from behind, an arm encircling his throat, cutting off his oxygen and preventing him from uttering a sound.

Reacting with all his police training, Danny shifted his weight and attempted to throw his attacker over his shoulder. But the distinct lack of co-ordination he had been experiencing over the last few days and the lack of oxygen reaching his blood-starved brain quickly weakened his strength. He found himself spiraling down to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Arnold kept his tight grip around the detective's throat until he felt the man go limp in his arms. Satisfied that Williams would no longer be capable of putting up a struggle, he roughly threw the detective over his shoulder and quickly carried him down to the basement where Bobby was waiting.

l l l

"I caught him in the upstairs sitting room. He was phoning McGarrett!"

"Did he tell McGarrett anything?" Fontaine asked, frowning at the news.

"Yeah, he told McGarrett everything looks legit!" Arnold answered with a grin as he dropped the young detective heavily onto the cement floor, ignoring the soft groan from Danny.

"Get him prepared!" Bobby ordered as he turned and locked the door to the soundproof room.

"With pleasure!" Arnold laughed, roughly rolling the prone form over onto his back with his foot. Reaching down, he tightly bound the detective's arms in front of him before he slapped Danny's face. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up!"

Danny moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Slowly, he brought into focus the pair of sadistic gleaming eyes. Immediately sensing the danger, the officer tried to move away. His stomach erupted in an explosion of pain – Arnold had driven his booted foot into the officer's midsection. Unable to draw a breath, Danny felt his vision fade into gray. He struggled against the darkness as he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled back onto his feet and slammed back against the cement wall. His body then slid to the floor.

"Come on, Williams, don't go to sleep yet!" Arnold snickered, reaching down and lifting the semi-conscious man back to his feet. "You'll miss out on the fun!"

The world spun wildly around him, and he felt his arms pulled up above his head. Slowly he became aware that he was standing, tied to some sort of pole by his arms. Forcing his eyes open, it took a moment for him to focus, but at last, he found himself standing in the center of a small room. Arnold's grinning face was just inches away from his own; the man's fetid breath threatened to make him gag.

Arnold grinned and spoke to someone behind Danny. "He's ready!"

Bobby nodded and silently waited, allowing Danny to take in his surroundings, as he knew the young detective would.

Danny struggled to turn and see to whom Arnold was speaking but was unable to do so. Hearing no answer and having no choice, he tensed and waited. A full minute of silence passed before he cautiously began to scan the room again, hoping to find a route of escape if the opportunity presented itself. A large window was in Williams' direct line of sight – it looked out at the small basement gym which he'd discovered during his first covert search of the mansion. He remembered a large mirrored wall that he now realized hid a secret room at one end of the gym.

Above the large window, hung a line of colored lights and Danny frowned, uncertain of what their use could be. Large speakers were set in the two corners of the room that he could see and to the left of where he was bound was some type of medical stretcher. A small cabinet above appeared to contain both medical equipment and small bottles of solutions.

A voice close behind him startled him from his observations. "Well Danny, it seems that you have lied to us about who you are and why you seek our shelter!"

Danny bit down on his bottom lip – had he heard his real last name a few moments ago? Did they know who he was? Uncertain just how much of his cover had been blown but determined to play out the undercover role he stuttered. "I... I don't know what you are talking about." He answered in a frightened voice. "I didn't ask to come here. Missy invited me."

A hard slap across his face made his ears ring as his head snapped sideways under the impact. He blinked, willing away the dark spots floating in his vision and saw Arnold grinning in front of him, holding a hand in a closed fist.

"Don't lie to me, Danny!" Fontaine's voice came softly from somewhere behind, "I know who you are! I know why you are here! Tell me what you told your boss, McGarrett!"

"I don't know any McGarrett!" Danny protested, crying out as a blow slammed into his stomach.  
"Don't lie to me Danny!" Fontaine repeated, "I know who you are! I know why you are here. McGarrett sent you in!"

"I don't know any McGar..." His words were cut short as blow after blow rained down on his face and body and the world faded into blessed pain-free darkness.

111

Slowly, Danny opened his eyes and tried to look; taking in his circumstance, but bright, flashing, colored lights hurt his eyes, causing him to squint to see an image of someone standing in front of him.

A soft voice whispered in his ear, "You're a nobody, Williams, someone no one wants around! Why do you think McGarrett let you go undercover? Was it because he thought you were the best choice for the assignment? Or was it because he knew it would get you out of his sight for a few days, maybe if he was lucky- a few weeks?"

"I don't know any McGarrett!" Danny whispered softly, crying out in pain as his hair was grabbed and the back of his head was slammed back against the post behind his head.

"Now Danny, we both know that isn't true, just as we both know why McGarrett sent you here!" Fontaine's voice whispered again. "He hired you as his second–in–command, and then discovered he'd made a mistake. We both know that he would never back down and admit to the world he'd hired a loser, so he sent you here to get rid of you!"

"NO!" Danny shouted, trying to turn away from the lights that hurt his eyes. He screamed as he felt a charge of electricity surge through his body.

"You're worthless, Williams! Your boss and your friends have turned their backs on you! I bet they promised to watch your back, but, where are they? They don't care what happens to you!"

"You're wrong!" Danny panted before his body arched in agony as more electricity jolted through his body. "You're wrong!"

"Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny!" Fontaine whispered, "If only you would open your eyes and see the truth. McGarrett is not going to bother helping you! He doesn't care! None of your so-called friends care!"

Danny shook his head in denial, only to be beaten for his rejection of Fontaine's words.

Bobby walked away and started the loud music to drown out the young man's cries as he allowed Arnold to inflict the punishment. Finally, the young man sagged, unconscious and bloody.

"Okay, Richie," Bobby said quietly turning off the lights and music, "He's had enough!"

He was surprised that his soft command was ignored as Arnold continued the sadistic beating. "ENOUGH!" he ordered, stepping between his employee and his subject.

Arnold stopped and looked up with glazed eyes, a thin smile of satisfaction on his face. "Come on Bobby, I was just getting warmed up! Let me have a little more fun!"

"I'm not doing this for your enjoyment!" Bobby growled, "And you will do as you are told! Now untie him! Take him back to my room!"

"YOUR room?" Arnold asked surprised - normally the kids were dumped back into their own rooms.

"Do as you are told!" Fontaine snapped, and then he stood by and watched a mildly disgruntled Arnold untie Danny's bloodied wrists and collect his limp body.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bobby sighed as Arnold placed the young man onto the bed before turning and leaving the room. Arnold had taken a perverse delight in the beating tonight and Fontaine had no doubt that if he had not ordered an end to it, Arnold would have beaten Williams to death.

Carefully removing the torn, bloodied shirt, Bobby swore softly to himself as he saw the extensive bruising, which was forming across Williams' abdomen, indicated the possibility of internal bleeding. Cursing again about the insane pleasure Arnold seemed to derive from inflicting such beatings, Fontaine pulled a chair close to the bed. Williams would need to be monitored closely overnight.

Dozing uncomfortably in the chair, Fontaine woke each time the young detective moaned. Although Williams stirred several times, he never fully regained consciousness during the night.

IIII

The sky was streaked with pink and gold from the rising sun when Danny again began to moan softly and toss restlessly in the bed.

"Steve..."

Hearing the weak call from the bed, Fontaine quickly rose from the chair and hurried across to the bed, murmuring soft reassurances to the detective. "Shh, shh, it's okay, my son! I'm here. You're safe, I have been caring for you." Bobby reassured him. Danny felt a gentle hand softly brush against his cheek and opened his eyes to find Fontaine hovering over him as the older man continued to murmur, "It's okay, son, everything is going to be okay. I rang McGarrett and told him to come and collect you after I discovered your deceit, but he refused to come. He claimed he doesn't even know you. He has no interest in you since you could find no wrongdoing. He thinks that you are a failure. But I'm here! I'll always be here for you! You're part of our family now. I'll always be here when you need me."

Shaking his head slowly in denial at the words he was hearing. Danny knew Steve would NEVER refuse to be there, or would he?

"I know you are upset at McGarrett's betrayal of your trust, but I'm here for you Danny. I will always be here when you need me. Unlike McGarrett, I care about what happens to you!" Fontaine gently placed his hand on the top of Danny's head, much in the way of McGarrett's comforting gesture.

Pulling away, Danny cried out in agony as the movement sent shards of pain throughout his battered body. "No! That's not true! Steve would never…"

"I'm sorry, my son, but he did!" Bobby gently told the upset man before soothing "But unlike McGarrett I will never betray your trust, I promise I will always be here for you! I will treat you like a son. You will never be turned away!"

Danny turned away disturbed and confused It was hard to think through the pain. _Did Steve really refuse to come? Could Steve be upset because he had not found Ray or any evidence of wrongdoing in the house? Did Steve really believe that he had failed him?_

Bobby watched as the emotions flickered across Danny's face. He waited a moment for the doubts and uncertainty to form in the young detective's mind before he picked up a glass filled with an amber fluid and gently lifted Danny's head. Placing the glass Danny's lips, he ordered softly. "Drink this, it will ease the pain of your punishment. It pained me when you"

Taking a small sip, Danny grimaced at the sour taste and pulled away.

"I know the taste is unpleasant, but I promise it will ease your pain. Drink a little bit more; it will make you feel better." Fontaine cajoled, as he again placed the glass to Danny's lips for him to drink a little more, waiting for Danny to take a couple more sips of the liquid before he took the glass away and placed it back down on the bedside table. "Okay," he whispered. "That's enough for now. I'll give you some more later. How about you try and get some rest."

Resting back against the pillows, Danny began to feel strange. He found it hard to keep his eyes open and he had the strange sensation of floating. The sensation while unsettling, had a calming effect on the young detective and he allowed himself to allow his thoughts to drift along.

Resting back against the pillows, Danny began to feel strange. He found it hard to keep his eyes open and he had the strange sensation of floating. The sensation while unsettling, had a calming effect on the young detective and he allowed himself to allow his thoughts to drift along.

"Beware, my child, be wary of the one you call McGarrett!" Forcing his eyes to seek the source of the voice, Danny gasped as an eerie image floated above him. "Beware, my son, he seeks to destroy you! He does not wish to see you happy. He will destroy your true family! He does not want you to fulfil your true destiny!"

"That's not true!" Danny murmured, ""Steve would never…"

"Beware my son! Beware!" The words resounded over and over in Danny's mind as the darkness carried him away.

Fontaine silently studied the bruised, youthful face as Danny slipped into his drugged induced sleep. He was disturbed and intrigued to discover he was developing a protective, emotional attachment to this young man. Slowly, a surprising realization formed in his thoughts and he gazed down at the sleeping detective, seeing him in a new light. Mum Marie had always whispered that he would know the one the Loas would choose for him to guide to carry on. Could Williams really be the one? Something deep in his soul whispered yes! The Loas had at last sent him the one they had chosen, although Williams seemed totally unaware of his destiny. With guidance and teaching Bobby knew that he could guide the young man to do the Loas' bidding.

Smiling with excitement, he quietly rose from his chair and hurried towards the door. He would need to prepare the basement to begin his experiments.

IIII

Steve found himself staring at the phone, willing it to ring. Danny had missed the last two pre- arranged check ins. Steve was uncertain if the young detective was unable to contact him because of difficulty in getting to the phone or if something more sinister had happened to him.

The HPD surveillance team watching the estate had reported that Williams had not been seen working in the garden for the last two days, heightening the sense of fear that lurked just below Steve's cool, calm façade.

Launching out of his seat, McGarrett grabbed his coat and hurried from his office, pausing briefly in the doorway of Chin's cubicle. "Hold the fort, Chin," He commanded hurriedly, "I think I'll take a quick drive up the Pali and check in with the surveillance guys personally."

Chin nodded as he watched his anxious boss stride run out of the office, before pulling his pipe slowly from his pocket. He sat staring at it as his thought about his missing colleague. This undercover case was souring fast. Danny's had not reported in and there were fears for the young detective's safety. He prayed that they would be able to get both Danny and Ray out safely. If anything was to happen to Dan, Chin was uncertain of how Steve would cope. He found himself wondering how he would cope. Danny had become the little brother in the unit. His loss would affect them all in more ways than one.

IIII

Preparing Danny's arm, Bobby swiftly injected another round of potent drugs needed for the brainwashing process. Williams was proving more of a challenge than he first anticipated. The young detective refused to believe that McGarrett would abandon him and was resistive to any suggestions that this was so.

Bobby was eager the rush up the process he wanted to begin to teach Danny the ways of the Loas. If Danny was to become his heir, he needed to begin his lessons soon. Impatiently Bobby waited for the drugs to take effect before nodding to Arnold to tie Williams to the pole.

Arnold grinned as he tied the rope tightly around Williams' wrists. He knew that the rope was cutting into the skin and took a perverse delight in hearing the young detective gasp in pain as he roughly yanked his victim's hands above his head and bound them to the pole. Stepping back, he cracked his knuckles, loosening them up for the beating he knew he would be instructed to carry out.

Bobby watched silently as Williams was prepared for the next stage of the experiment. He sighed. The beatings were an essential part of the brainwashing technique - equally as important as the cocktail of drugs administered, and the destruction of the subject's self-esteem - but it was the one part of the process he found extremely disturbing and barbaric.

More important than his experiment was the need to teach Danny of his true calling. Bobby did not have the luxury of time to teach his protégé the ways of the Loas or all the rituals he would need to know how to perform.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Looking through the screen of bushes and undergrowth that screened Fontaine's compound towards the now darkened house, Steve McGarrett frowned as he turned to the HPD officer who was assigned to watch the house. "Has there been any sightings of either Danny Williams or Ray Tamiki today?" he asked.

"I only came on duty an hour ago, Sir, and it's been quiet. Everyone in the house seems to have settled in for the night. But Charlie Hopkins was on duty today and he did mention when I relieved him that he had seen Ray working by himself in the garden today but there was no sign of Danny Williams. I am sure he will put it in his report."

McGarrett nodded as they moved back to his car, "If you see either Williams or Tamiki tonight, I want to be contacted immediately." He ordered as he glanced worriedly back towards the house hidden behind the screen of undergrowth and bushes. "Have dispatch patch you through directly to my office."

"Yes, Sir."

111

Danny sat on the edge of his bed and sighed as he unconsciously held his sore and bruised ribs. He felt confused, uncertain of what to do. He was a cop, sent in to do a job! He knew that Steve was depending on him to do that job, but he felt torn. He was beginning to feel a strange loyalty to Fontaine and the group almost as strong as the close bond he shared with his closest friend and mentor. Staring into the darkness, he tried to decide where his loyalty now lie.

He had seen Fontaine, Missy and one of the kids head down the path into the woods. Fontaine, carrying an old-fashioned lantern, was dressed in a brown robe, similar to the one he wore every day. The other two wore white robes and carried a large wicker basket between them. Rising from his bed he decided to follow, to see precisely what they were up too.

Sneaking quietly out the back door, Danny followed the narrow, worn dirt path he had seen Fontaine, Missy and the boy take minutes earlier.

It was rough going in the dark, and he stumbled several times, but he continued until he could make out a light in a small clearing ahead. He carefully moved closer, being careful not to be seen but as he got closer, he could the sound of murmuring, although he was unable to make out what was being said. Trying to move a little closer, he stumbled over a vine. He frowned at his unusual lack of stealth, but today for some reason, he had to admit to himself, his reflexes were… off.

Finally managing to make it to a good vantage point, without being noticed, Danny found himself watching a strange scene, what could have passed as some kind of a dream or even a nightmare. "Williams, you're not in Kansas anymore." he murmured to himself as he wriggled a little closer.

Three robed figures were in the process of lighting copious numbers of candles, which had been placed on and around what appeared to be some type of alter stone in the center of the clearing. Also placed on the stone was an assortment of small jars, halved coconuts, bowls of fruit and vegetables, rattles made from beautifully decorated gourds and other trinkets of jewelry and coins.

The wicker basket, which Missy had brought from the house, was strategically placed in front of the altar. Beside the basket, a rooster had been tethered by its leg to an elaborately painted pole that had been set in the ground. From his hiding spot, Danny was unable to make out any details of the painted symbols that seemed to decorate the stone and the basket.

The floor upon which this altar and pole all stood seemed to be paved, but he couldn't be certain of it in the dark. On the paved floor, were some sort of artistic geometrical symbols but Danny was uncertain of the symbols origin or what they meant. The symbols formed a circle which radiated out from the pole. Danny silently decided he would need to get a closer look as soon as he was able to slip away during the next few days.

On the outside of the circle, closer to him, there were drums and rattles, distributed throughout… more than the three of them would be using. He momentarily wondered if more people would be coming or it if they were for other occasions.

Fontaine raised his hand and his two companions moved silently to the outer perimeter of the circle. He then proceeded to disrobe, exposing his half-naked body. He was wearing some sort of shorts or under garment. The only other thing Fontaine appeared to be wearing was a small pouch around his neck. The detective had never noticed it before now, and he wondered if Bobby wore it all the time or only when he going to do whatever it was, he was getting ready to do.

The young detective was unsure if it was just his imagination, but the forest suddenly fell silent. It was as if the animals and night birds knew what was about to happen, even if he did not as Missy and the other kid started playing the drums and rattles in a slow and methodical rhythm. Danny watched, enthralled, as Fontaine started chanting slowly as he reached down and lifted the lid from the large wicker basket before he reached in and pulled a huge snake out of the basket. Danny could not believe his eyes as he watched the snake slowly coiled around the older man's body. Dammy frowned, how had Fontaine managed to get a snake on the island?

Fontaine began to dance as he chanted, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with the drums and rattles. His chanting was foreign to Danny, although Danny briefly wondered if Fontaine was possibly chanting in French. The beat began to pick up in speed and intensity, and with it so did Fontaine's dancing. He was spun in circles and stomped his feet until his dancing became like a demented and wild animal.

Danny had never witnessed anything so wild and unbalanced. Yet he was spell-bound, unable to tear eyes from Fontaine. He wanted to return to the mansion and call this quits, but in the same breath, he was fascinated with it all. He was getting worried about himself. He definitely was not himself as of late.

Suddenly, Fontaine fell to the ground and the drums and rattles stopped as if on cue. He appeared to have passed out, but if he did, it was short lived as he suddenly rose from the ground, walked over to the altar, and picked up the shiny object which Danny now recognized as a knife. All the while, the python was wrapped around his body in a quiescent pose as Fontaine reached down and grabbed the rooster, cutting it free. He picked it up and, to Danny's horror, held it above his head with one hand while slitting its throat with the other. Blood spewed from the rooster's neck as Fontaine held open his mouth and began to greedily drink. Danny was certain he was going to throw up, he wanted to run… run as fast as he could, but all he could do was sit there frozen in place. His legs were shaking, and he was not sure if it was sweat or tears running down his face. What in the world had he gotten into?

He watched frozen as Fontaine turned towards where he was hidden and laughed eerily. Forcing himself to stay hidden, Danny crawled backwards, away from the terrifying scene until he was certain he could no longer be seen. Rising quickly to his feet, he turned and hurried back to the house, still uncertain if he had imagined what he had just witnessed.

111

Returning to his room, Danny quickly stripped out of his clothes and slipped into bed. Trying desperately to calm his racing heart and his ragged breathing, he froze as he heard the sound of someone entering the back door below his room. Then heavy footsteps climbed the stairs to the second level. Fear tightened his throat as he listened to them move down the corridor and stop outside his room.

Closing his eyes and feigning sleep, he held his breath as he waited for someone to enter the room. The door slowly opened, and someone entered and quietly moved to stand near the side of his bed. Resisting the temptation to open his eyes, Danny concentrated on keeping his breathing slow and even.

The figure lingered a few minutes and Danny shifted in fearful discomfort with the intense scrutiny he felt, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. A hand came to gentle rest on his head, reminding him of Steve's comforting gesture when he was injured or upset. Within moments, the hand lightly caressed his cheek. The strong sickly odor of blood assaulted his nostrils and Danny pulled away, stifling the urge to gag.

A soft laugh echoed through the room, and he sensed the figure lean over him. "Soon my young friend, you will also learn the power of Loas. You will come to love the Gods as much as I do. You have been chosen. The Gods have led you to me. We are linked by our souls."

Fontaine's whispered words sent a shiver down Danny's spine. He felt Fontaine again tussle his hair, like he imagined a father would do to a sleeping child and heard him whisper, "Sleep well, my son. You have much to learn and I have much to teach."

He remained motionless until Fontaine closed the door firmly behind him. Danny waited, and listened for the footsteps to recede before he opened his eyes.

Staring into the darkness, he wondered at the madman's words. "_We are linked. You have much to learn and I have much to teach"_ An icy shiver traversed his spine and his heart tightened with an unspoken fear. He knew that sleep would not come easily, even with his eyes open he still could see Fontaine and the rooster.

l l l

Returning to his own room, Fontaine sat in the dark, rubbing his temples - his migraine had returned with a vengeance. He'd sent Howie for his medication, grateful today had been his monthly excursion to town. These dreaded migraines had gotten progressively worse in the last six months. It was becoming a problem… a sign of weakness, which could undermine everything. It had a piece of cake since he had been here… a year and there had been no interference from the authorities.

He remembered being forewarned about the great, elite team of Five-0, but apparently it had been given too much credit. He had hoped for chance to work on the top cop himself, but Williams was going to work out just fine… even better than fine.

The poor lost souls, whom he'd taken from the beaches, the ones looking for guidance, understanding, and most of all someone to be a father figure - or better yet - their savior - they were putty in his hands. Most were no challenge whatsoever. They bent to his wishes and demands so quickly that he bored with them easily. They were all willing to do whatever he asked - maybe even kill!

His search for a stronger individual had begun when HPD sent in Officer Tamiki. He had kept the authorities at bay under his smokescreen of religious rights. Ah, yes! The good old first amendment.

He would finish up here soon and move on, but first he would prove that their failure to believe in him and his ideals was unjustified. That they did need him and he was a valuable asset.

Just like his Papa, they'd lost faith in him, but he'd always known what his life was about and where it was headed. He warned them all, but they laughed and scoffed at him, even Papa. Now, he was going to have the last laugh. Mum Marie had been his only ally, even when his Mumma was sick and unable to care for him, it was Mum Marie who came to him at night and consoled him.

It was she who would take him with her on those dark nights when his father had gone on business trips. Mum Marie, oh how he missed her, but someday and soon he knew they would be together again. She had taught him and showed him the ways of Voodoo, Marie Thibodeau, Voodoo Priestess. At first, he had been frightened, as he watched her dance and chant under the veils of darkness. Soon it wasn't long, and the fear passed into curiosity and overwhelming desire to understand.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bobby sighed and rubbed at his sore eyes. The sessions now with Danny were frequent and long but he needed to speed the process along after the young detective had witnessed the sacred ritual. He needed to ensure that Danny would trust no-one but him, in order for his experiment to be successful. But much more importantly, he needed Danny's unwavering loyalty and affection, if Danny was to be taught the true ways of the Loas. Danny was indeed the one chosen by the Loas to follow in his footsteps and tend to their needs. Who would have thought the young one who had been sent in by McGarrett to destroy all that the Loas had urged him to build, would be the young one the Loas would chose to be his son and their next high priest?

Danny was still resistant though, still trying to cling to his old life and ingrained values. Yes- this young man was proving a greater challenge than Bobby had ever, but in the end, his resistance would be in vain.

Stepping over to the control table, Bobby switched on the flashing lights designed to disorientate and confuse Williams. He watched as Danny began to turn his head from side to side and moan, closing his eyes in an attempt to escape the painful strobes.

He waited several minutes before he walked and stood only inches away from Danny as he whispered softly. "You're safe, my child! There is no need to fear. Papa is here to help guide you."

"No! No! You're not my father! My father died!" Danny objected.

At a nod from Fontaine, Arnold punched the young man in the midriff, driving the air out of his lungs.

"I am your Papa!" Bobby yelled, as he grabbed a fistful of Danny's hair and slammed his head back against the pole. "I am your true Papa! You're my son!"

Danny slowly shook his head in denial, only to be punished immediately by another punch to the stomach from Arnold. Fontaine waited until the detective stopped gasping before he pleaded softly, "Please Danny, I don't want to see you punished, but it is wrong of you to deny your Papa! I am here for you. I will always be here when others abandon you! How can you hurt me so?" Gently, he lifted Danny's head and wiped away a small trickle of blood that ran down his face. "Please my child, let me stop your pain! All you need to do is admit that you are my son! Only you can let me stop your pain!"

"My father died!" Danny murmured as the darkness of unconsciousness promised to relieve him of his torment.

"I'm sorry Danny, but you seem to want to be punished!" Fontaine screamed as he again nodded to Arnold to continue the beating. He turned and walked angrily away. Danny's tormented cries and moans blended with the sickening sound of flesh striking flesh reverberated around the small room. Bobby waited a few moments before returning to Danny's side and nodded silently for Arnold to stop.

Danny hung limply on the pole suspended by his arms, his head rested on his chest, but Bobby knew the young man was still conscious. Gently placing his hand beneath Danny's chin, Bobby lifted his head up. "Danny, who am I?" he asked softly.

"Papa." Danny wheezed, "You're my Papa."

Bobby smiled, "That is right, my son and you are the chosen one!"

Arnold muttered under his breath as he cut the ropes and caught Danny's limp body. He carried the officer to the small gurney near the bench before he dropped him unceremoniously onto it and roughly strapped him down. Stepping aside as he turned and watched Bobby drew up two syringes of drugs. He couldn't hide his grin as Bobby turned and swabbed the crook of Danny's arm. He held his breath in excited anticipation as the first needle slide into the cop's arm.

Within moments of the injections, Danny's eyes opened wide in fear as he tried to escape the wild creatures that seemed to come out of the walls to attack him.

"It is alright, my son. Show the Loas that you are not afraid! They will not harm you for you are the one they have chosen." Bobby whispered as he untied the straps and nodded to Richie to place Danny onto the ground. Kneeling down beside him, Bobby breathed, "You must meet the Loas on your own, my child. They must deem you worthy of their power!"

Rising, he walked toward the door, Richie on his heels. "Bobby, why bother with Williams? The Loas would never choose him to do their bidding. Let me get rid of him for you. Believe me, that cop will bring nothing but trouble!"

"Leave him alone!" Bobby warned as they crossed the gym and walked up the basement stairs, "He is special! While you work for me, you will remember that I am in charge and no harm is to come to him!"

"Okay, Bobby. You're in charge." Arnold muttered sullenly as he followed his boss from the basement, slamming the door closed behind them.

111

Standing in the shadows, Ray waited for Fontaine and Arnold to emerge from the basement and walked away. He had watched Arnold carry an obviously drugged Williams down earlier and had no doubts about what was happening to Williams behind the closed door.

Finally, the two men emerged and appeared to be arguing. He waited in the shadows until the angry voices faded before he silently approached the door to the basement and slipped through unobserved. Hurrying down the old wooden stairs, he crossed the seemingly ordinary basement-turned-gym until he stood in front of the large glass mirror which dominated the far wall. Carefully feeling the wall beside the mirror, he frowned in concentration until he felt the small unobtrusive latch hidden behind the mirror.

Hesitating with his hand resting on the latch, Ray quickly glanced around, satisfying himself that nobody was present before he pushed the latch and watched as the mirror slowly swung outward. With a final, furtive glance around the room, he slipped through the opening and closed it silently behind him.

He stood a few seconds allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright flashing lights which momentarily blinded him, thankful that the ear-drum shattering music which usually accompanied them had been turned off. His heart raced painfully in his chest as his own memories of his terrifying experience in this room flooded through his mind. Shaking his head, he forced the memories away, and concentrated on the reason he'd just risked his life.

A crumpled shape near the wall drew his attention, and he hurried over. Danny lay curled up on his left side on the cold cement floor. The young detective had been stripped of his shirt and was shivering violently. Williams seemed unaware of Ray's presence as he knelt beside him. Tamiki grimaced as he saw the dark bruises and bloody abrasions that marred Dan's face and body.

Lightly placing a hand on his friend's bare shoulder, Ray's chest tightened in anguish as Danny jumped at the touch and pulled away. Leaning forward, Ray gently squeezed his shoulder before whispering quietly into his ear, "It's okay Danny. It's okay! It's me – Ray. I'm going to get you out of here."

The quiet reassurances had little effect upon the injured man, who seemed lost in a world of his own, murmuring a soft mantra of words to himself which Ray was unable to decipher. Gently rolling Dan onto his back, Ray grabbed his shoulders and carefully eased him up into a more upright sitting position. Danny whimpered and pulled away, drawing his knees up and clutching them tightly as his eyes darted around fearfully. The soft mantra of words became a frightened plea, "Papa, Papa, Papa."

In the disconcerting flashes of psychedelic lights, Ray found it hard to get a good look at Danny's eyes, but the detective's reactions told the HPD officer that he was probably under the influence of some type of hallucinogenic drug. The detective's face was deathly white beneath the bruising, and Ray could feel the heat of fever as he carefully supported his friend.

Gently taking hold of the bruised face, Ray tried to get Dan to focus on him. "Danny, Danny, look at me!" he commanded softly, ignoring his friend's terrified attempts to pull away. "Danny, we need to get out of here NOW! I need you to stand up. I'm going to help you up now. We have to go. Do you understand? We have to get out of here now!"

Rising to his feet, Ray bent down and slipped his hands under Danny's arms and around his back before attempting to pull him to his feet. Danny cried out in pain and jerking suddenly free from Ray's hold, collapsing back to the floor, moaning as he clutched his ribs in obvious agony.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Danny, I'm sorry." Ray whispered, dropping back down onto his knees as he quickly tried to feel the extent of Danny's injuries. "I should have checked first. I'm sorry!"

The HPD officer winced in sympathy when Danny gasped as his ribs were gently palpated. Several ribs shifted under Ray's touch. Quickly removing his own shirt, he gingerly placed it around the young detective, hoping to make him a little warmer and ward off some of the debilitating symptoms of shock. Sitting back on his heels, he stared at his friend, who had again begun the soft murmuring of the mantra that seemed to comfort him.

Danny had risked his life to follow him into this world of Hell! The one person who proved that someone cared and made him realize that Fontane's promises and arguments were based on lies. The one person who, through his actions, had opened his eyes to the spell which had taken him in. Danny deserved more than this!

Ray realized now that it was too dangerous to try and escape with Williams – the man was clearly in no condition to be moved. Also, there was the risk that Fontaine had already succeeded with the brain washing, so even if Danny was well enough to escape, he might fight to stay when the drugs wore off.

Glancing around the small room, he spotted what he was seeking. Sitting on the small desk was a telephone. Leaning over the young man, he whispered, "I'm going to get help Danny. I'm going to contact McGarrett. Tell him you're in trouble. Tell him we need help to get out of this mess." Patting the detective's shoulder, he promised, "I'll be back. Hang on."

Rising quickly from the young man's side, Ray hurried to the phone. Picking it up, he hesitated, uncertain if this phone, like all the others in the house would be tapped and monitored. A soft painful moan from Danny gave Ray renewed determination and he quickly dialed the number for Hawaii Five-0.

The phone was answered before the second ring. Ray quickly identified himself and softly demanded to be connected immediately with McGarrett.

111

The three exhausted detectives again were scouring through all the information they had gathered on Fontaine and the other members of The Order of the United Brethren Cult. Every piece of seemingly inconsequential information was re-examined – Danno's and Ray's very lives might be dependent upon it.

Standing and stretching the cramps from his shoulders and neck, Steve turned and walked out to the lanai. He gazed out at the afternoon activities of people going about their normal routines in Paradise, but he did not see them. _What is happening to you, my friend? _A buzzing from his intercom interrupted his thoughts. Sighing, he re-entered his office and pressed the appropriate button, "Yes, Love?" he asked wearily.

"Boss, I have someone who claims to be Ray Tamiki on line two." May's voice seemed nervous and excited.

"Put him through!" McGarrett ordered as he pressed the record button on the tape recorder connected to his phone. Snatching up the phone, he snapped anxiously, "McGarrett!"

"Mr. McGarrett, it's Officer Tamiki," the scared voice whispered into his ear. "We're in trouble! You have to get us out of here. Danny needs help. He's in bad shape."

"Easy, Ray, easy. Slow down." Steve tried to calm the frightened officer as he glanced worriedly toward Kono who was listening in on the speaker. Kono's face mirrored his own rising anxiety**.**

"Danny's in bad shape. He's been beaten and drugged. I can't get the both of us out on my own. Fontaine is..." The sudden and loud click of the phone being disconnected made the three Five-0 detectives jump.

"Ray! Ray, are you there?" McGarrett barked anxiously into the phone but the only answer he received was a dial tone.

Turning to his Hawaiian detective, he asked, "Well?"

Kono nodded, "That was Ray's voice, Boss, I would swear to it in that in court! They must be in real trouble for Ray to be as frightened as he sounds. That bruddah is usually as cool as ice!"

Chin knew the answer, but he had to ask. 'What are we going do?"

Looking up at the apprehensive faces of his detectives, Steve stood and grabbed his coat, "We're going in! Chin radio for HPD back up! Kono, take your car. When we get there, I want you to take some men and search the grounds."

Both men nodded as they followed their boss from the office at a run. He paused a moment by his secretary's desk, "Love, contact Walter Stuart. Tell him we need a search warrant for The Order of the United Brethren compound. Tell him we have evidence that Danno and Ray are being held against their wills. Then get Che to make a copy of the tape on my desk and get it over to Stuart's office. Tell him we need it NOW, no time to waste! Tell him to courier it to me at the compound."

Without waiting for an acknowledgement of his instructions, McGarrett raced out of the office and down the stairs toward the company cars parked close to the Palace entrance, his detectives close on his heels.

111

An agonizing explosion of pain radiated through the back of his head and Ray fell to the ground as an all-encompassing darkness overtook him. He was unaware as the phone was taken from his unfeeling hand and slammed back down on its receiver.

Arnold stood over the two prone men; anger stamped across his features. A soft, frightened cry from Williams caught his attention, and he turned and kicked the injured man hard in the ribs. Ignoring the cry of pain, he'd caused, his anger spilled over. "Damn cops!" he spat, "Don't know why Fontaine wants them around. Ain't nothin' but trouble!

111

Arnold reported to Fontaine and Flood that Tamiki had been able to get a call through to McGarrett. Fontaine was volcanic at first, but then, after a few moments of thought, reconsidered. The leader of the cult, much to Flood's disapproval, suddenly decided that it was an opportune time. He could play with Williams _and_ McGarrett. Oh, the fun. He ordered anything suspicious be hidden away in the secret room and to make it quick - it wouldn't take McGarrett long to arrive – of that Fontaine was certain. He himself would be hidden with Tamiki and Williams in the room. He gave instructions that the police were to be told he was not on the premises, and that nobody knew when he would return. Further, if asked about Williams or Tamiki, they were to say that the pair had left days ago.

111

Less than an hour after Tamiki's panicked call for help, with McGarrett's car in the lead, the police procession into the compound resembled organized chaos. He received a call from May promising the search warrant was en route at that moment. He had known something was not right, and now he was going to get Danno out. But what kept running through his mind were Tamiki's last words, '_Danny's in bad shape! He's been beaten and drugged._' He only hoped they could get there in time.

Reaching the compound, everyone exited their cars and went in different directions. Steve had given orders to search the compound, every inch of it. Steve ran up the front steps to the front door only to be greeted by Howard Flood, whom he recognized from his picture.

"What is this all about?" Flood demanded.

"Where is Mr. Fontaine? Steve asked Flood as he stepped through the front door of the mansion without the formality of an invitation.

"He's not here, and he didn't say when he would return! He is really going to be upset about this. Hey, you never answered my question. What is this all about?" Flood demanded again as an HPD officer hurried across to the lead detective and handed him a folded sheet of paper.

"Well he will just have to be upset. We have reports of people being held against their will here. Would that be true?" Steve asked, thrusting the search warrant into the smaller man's hand.

"No one is being held against their will here. Anyone can leave when they please. Just ask them!"

"Oh, don't you worry I intend to do just that. What about kids by the names of Walters and Lowe? Are they here?" Steve demanded as Flood followed him through the rooms.

"Walters and Lowe? They left days ago. Is that who the reports are about?" Flood was trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Their families are concerned for them. They have not been able to contact them or haven't heard from them. Why did they leave?"

"We didn't offer what they sought, so they left."

"Together? Did they leave together?"

"I wouldn't know. You will have to ask Bobby – he is the one that keeps up with the kids' comings and goings."

"Then you won't care if my men check the house and the grounds to check if they are still here." Steve announced as he tilted his head towards the other rooms in a silent order to Chin and the HPD officers to begin their search of the house.

"Umm, no…" Flood stammered as he watched the officer hurry from the room before he returned his attention back to McGarrett.

"Are you Fontaine's second-in-command? You seem to be the one asking and answering all of the questions."

"Y... yes," Flood stuttered nervously as he followed McGarrett into the kitchen and head towards the basement door. "I suppose you would say that when Bobby isn't here, I am the one who makes the decisions."

"Where does this door lead?" Steve asked as he opened the door that led to the basement.

"The basement. No one is down there. It's been turned into a gym. The kids use it in the evenings after all the chores are done." Flood replied, knowing that McGarrett would not decide it wasn't worth the look. Bobby counted on the cop making a thorough search - and Bobby seemed to know what McGarrett would do before McGarrett actually did it. He hoped Bobby got a kick out of this because it was making him dreadfully nervous and almost sick.

Steve opened the door to expose a very dark narrow staircase. He spotted a light switch and flipped it on. To his amazement, it revealed an old wooden staircase but at the bottom there seemed to be quite an elaborate gym. He proceeded down the stairs with Flood close on his heels. At the bottom, he scanned the entire room. It was a very large room. Not what he would have expected. There was a mirror which covered the entire wall on the far end and made the room appear larger. He'd never understood why anyone would want to watch themselves workout in a gym. As he walked over to the mirrored wall, he noticed that Flood looked to be very nervous. But he had been nervous from the start. Maybe now it was more evident because he was able to view him in a different way. He had just about decided to call it quits and go back upstairs when Chin appeared.

"Boss, been looking for you. Can we talk?"

"Sure Chin." He looked over at Flood and said, "Would you excuse us please."

"Sure thing, I will be upstairs" Flood replied before he turned and quickly retreated up the stairs.

"What have you got, Chin?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, Steve. There isn't a thing out of order, everything seems on the up and up. There's no sign of Danny or Ray. Kono is still searching the grounds and HPD are searching the upper two floors. The kids are pretty quiet. Not saying much. Do you want me to bring any of them in?"

"Yeah, might be a good idea. Get them away from here and they might open up. Oh, and when Fontaine gets back I want to talk to him."

"Right, Boss, I'll have someone bring him in."

"We have to find Danno, Chin! Ray said he was in bad shape." Steve snapped anxiously. Chin nodded in silent agreement before walking back up the stairs, leaving Steve standing in front of the mirrored wall pondering his next move. '_Where are you my aikane?'_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

An awareness of pain slowly drew Danny from the protective blackness of unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to move. Even with his eyes open, he found the blackness did not fade and it took him a few disorientating minutes to realize that he was in a dark room. A strange buzzing sensation filled his head, and he found it difficult to think clearly. "Steve?"

"Steve isn't coming for you, Danny. I told you he doesn't want you around. He isn't coming for you. He has abandoned you." A soft voice whispered close to his ear.

"No!' Danny protested weakly, struggling against the ropes that bound his hands and legs. "That isn't true… He is coming to get me. We're Ohana."

"I am your Papa now, your only family. Not Steve McGarrett. You're a burden and embarrassment to him. But I will care for you, my son." Fontaine continued with his torment.

"No!" Danny protested.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but Steve does not want to know anything about what is happening to you." Fontaine continued softly. "He is here, right now and he doesn't even want to come and see you. He said he is disgusted with you. He said that you have gotten yourself into this mess, and you should get yourself out! He doesn't care for you, my child. Not like I do."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. It was hard to think! He felt so confused! Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the voice. A strange disturbing though kept niggling him. '_Steve had refused to come. Maybe Bobby – no Papa- was right, maybe Steve did refuse to help him.'_

A small sting in his arm drew his attention momentarily back to the present, and he struggled to focus on the smiling face above him. Slowly the world around him faded back into darkness as a voice quietly echoed in his mind "I am your Papa, we are family now. McGarrett doesn't want to know you, Danny. You were expendable to him…"

Sitting bound and gagged against the wall, Ray listened to Fontaine's cruel taunts. Struggling against his restraints, he wanted to attract Danny's attention, wanted to yell at Fontaine to stop his insane mind games. This type of torture was worse than any beating Arnold could deliver. He was being forced to witness Fontaine destroying Danny's will, and he was helpless to do anything to prevent it!"God, please help us." he murmured_._

A soft light hurt his eyes as he slowly emerged from the darkness which held him in its soft cocoon a few minutes later. His mouth was dry, and he felt nauseous and lightheaded. Slowly, he forced his eyes open again and tried to focus. In front of him, he could make out the blurry shapes of several men moving around the room. Struggling harder to bring the men in focus, Danny's heart began to beat faster as he made out the face of his boss standing only a few feet in front of him. "Steve!" he called; his pain filled voice barely a whisper.

"I told you, Danny, Steve doesn't care about you. I do, your Papa. You're my son now, and I am the one who cares about you." Fontaine pressed.

"Nooo…" Danny argued weakly, before returning his attention back to his best friend and mentor who stepped closer and looked down at him. "Steve, help me!" he pleaded. "Please, I need help!"

Steve turned as Chin walked towards them before turning back to Danny. "Chin, help me?" Danny whispered, as he tried to pull his hand free to reach up to them.

Chin turned and walked away, never even acknowledging him.

"See Danny, they don't care!" Fontaine whispered in his ear, "But I do! I'll help you!"

"Steve! Steve!" Danny continued to call. He watched as his mentor murmured something that he was unable to hear. Suddenly, Steve turned his back and walked away. "Please Steve, I am sorry if I did something wrong!" Danny begged as a sob escaped and he slipped back unconsciousness.

"Danny, your Gods won't help you, but the Loas will. They are your protectors now. I am the one who loves you now. Me, your Papa! You will see, great things are in store for you." Fontaine promised as he gently ran his fingers through Danny's curls as he watched McGarrett silently turn and walked away from the two-way mirror.

l l l

Steve returned upstairs barking orders as he went. Sergeant Duke Lukela was interviewing the big Hawaiian whom he remembered from Kono's report. Richard Arnold - there was no mistaking his identity. This kanaka was nothing but trouble - all the more reason to believe this wasn't a legitimate religious sect.

McGarrett continued up the stairs hoping to catch something the others were missing. He entered a room on the third floor which appeared to be an office and opened the lanai doors before walking out onto the lanai and looking out at the breathtaking view. It offered a view of the entire grounds and gardens and also the main gate to the estate. Anyone entering or leaving the estate could be spotted from here. _Where could they be_? _Maybe Ray hadn't called from here. Maybe Fontaine was holding them somewhere else_. He had hoped that maybe one of the kids would give them a clue.

l l l

Steve felt totally unnerved as he returned to the Palace. The search had been fruitless with no sign of either Ray or Danno. Both seemed to have vanished into thin air. He left orders to wrap up the search and let him know right away if anything turned up. Chin brought several of the kids back to the Palace. The man they called the Haole Hao – Man of Steel – was feeling like he was in mid play of some sort of game, but someone had forgotten to fill him in on the rules.

Stuart had been less than happy with the outcome of the search and phoned to let the head of Five-0 know it. The Attorney General also reminded Steve of the possibility of a lawsuit, but McGarrett was un-phased – he told the prosecutor that he still intended to interview Fontaine. Stuart grumbled and advised against it but knew there would be no stopping the stubborn detective.

l l l

The Five-0 offices were humming like a bee's nest. McGarrett had called in the troops. He'd sent Chin back to the McJellan Estate to bring Fontaine in for questioning, and Kono was out looking for info on the streets, so he was short on help. Chief Dann had sent up as many officers as he could spare to take up the slack. Some were interviewing the so-called disciples of the cult, while others manned the phones for any calls that might turn up a lead on the two missing men.

McGarrett was as mad a hornet whose nest had been attacked. Now, everywhere he turned for answers, he only found dead ends. He only hoped that this meeting with Fontaine would draw the snake from his den, before it was too late. And if things weren't bad enough, Kono heard back from Baton Rouge and the news was shocking, to say the least. Fontaine's full name was Robert Fontaine Douce Dauteriver Jr., and the man had been declared dead in 1963. He was either a different Bobby Fontaine or he had risen from the dead. The head of Five-0 rolled his eyes at the thought of the rumors that would spring up if that news became public knowledge

Steve buzzed May to see if Chin had brought in Fontaine. He was anxious to get this meeting underway.

"Not yet, Steve." May spoke loudly to overcome the incessant noise in the outer office.

"Well, please send them in as soon as they return." Steve's voice was starting to take on a frustrated edge with the lack of Fontaine's appearance.

"Sure thing, Boss" McGarrett heard his secretary hesitate before she took a deep breath and rushed on, "Oh, by the way, I hate to bother you with this, but the head administrator at the Honolulu Zoo, Mr. Belcher, has called numerous times wishing to speak to you in the past few weeks. I'm not sure I can put him off any longer."

McGarrett sighed, as he tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "Tell him I will call him back as soon as I can."

"He said it was of utmost importance."

"What? Is he missing an elephant?" Steve growled.

"Not exactly, but he is missing two missing snakes. Remember? It has been all over the news and in the papers."

"Great, yes, I vaguely recall - tell him to call HPD and let them deal with it!"

"He said he did already, and they told him they haven't been able to find them. He thought Five-0 might be able to find them instead and wanted to discuss it with you. He said he didn't want to have to resort to calling the Governor."

"Oh, did he?" came Steve's sneering reply.

Steve couldn't believe this - he had Fontaine to deal with and Danno to find and they wanted him to find two snakes! As bad as he hated snakes, that's the last thing he was going to worry about missing snakes right now. And he personally didn't care if they ever found them. "May, tell him that I will send someone over as soon as I can and that I am sure they will turn up… somewhere!"

"Sure thing, Boss." May replied before she added. "Chin has just arrived with Fontaine."

"Send them right in." McGarrett ordered before he hung up the phone and turned to watch as Chin escorted Fontaine into his office.

"Sorry it took so long, Boss - had a little trouble convincing Mr. Fontaine to come in and have a talk with you," Chin began his explanation, but was cut short as Steve waved his hand in as a signal that all was fine.

"That's fine, Chin. Thank you; I'll handle Mr. Fontaine from here." Steve replied cordially.

A tall man clothed in a simple brown monk-style robe and unusual sunglasses stepped past the Chinese detective and surveyed the office. The man, McGarrett decided, was the sickliest looking person had seen in years. His complexion resembled that of a ghost. A fleeting thought passed through the detective's head wondering how anyone could be that color in Hawaii. More importantly though was the observation that Fontaine did not seem to be the kind of man who had his own life in control, let alone manipulate the lives of others. He looked even more arrogant than the first picture of him had depicted.

"Mr. Fontaine, take a seat," Steve ordered firmly, nodding to one of the high-backed white chairs in front of his desk.

"You can call me Father, Mr. McGarrett - everyone else does" Fontaine replied as he reached up and removed his glasses took a seat.

"Father, Mr. Fontaine? Are you an Ordained Minister? Steve asked with polite disdain.

"Well, Mr. McGarrett, are you a religious man?" was Fontaine's answer as he skirted the question with one of his own.

"Whether or not I am a religious man is not the question on the floor at the moment, Mr. Fontaine."

"Then to answer your question, I am not, not by your definition of the word, an Ordained Minister. But you do not have to be ordained to preach the gospel or to be a leader of people. I was given this appointment at birth," Fontaine replied with the matter of fact attitude reserved for men of power.

"I only call people 'Father' if they are my father or if they are ordained to the privilege." Steve bluntly replied.

"As you wish. Can we get on with this? I wish to return to my estate and devotees as soon as possible." Fontaine demanded.

"Yes, let's get on with this, Mr. Fontaine do you know why you are here?"

"I assume it has something to do with the reason you invaded the sanctity of our humble abode." Fontaine answered arrogantly.

"Humble!? You call the McJellan Estate humble?" Steve was shocked at the statement - the place that he had searched was anything but humble.

"I mean that we have a simple existence. Our place is quite nice, but we all live together in harmony. We want nothing extravagant. We raise our own chickens and goats, and as many vegetables and fruits as possible. My people dress simple. Earthly possessions mean little to us."

"And your people are free to leave whenever they please?"

"Yes, if for any reason they no longer feel that we provide them with what they were seeking, they are allowed to leave with my blessing."

"And what about Danny Walters and Ray Lowe - were they allowed to leave?"

"Yes, they both left of their own free will; we were not able to fulfill their needs, or desires."

"And what were their needs?" Steve asked in a sarcastic retort.

"Danny, the poor young man was a lost soul looking for love and acceptance, we tried to fulfill his needs, but he soon realized we were not what he was needed. His life was a tragic story - losing his parents so close together at such a young age, and then being raised by his aunt -oh, sorry - I meant his grandmother."

Steve quickly became aware that Fontaine had either had a slip of the tongue or was playing minds games with him. How would he have known that Danno had lost his parents only a year apart and had been raised by his Aunt Clara? He knew instantly that Fontaine was testing him.

"And what about Ray Lowe?"

"Ray was one very troubled young man - he did not fit in at all… a bit of a troublemaker. He left at my request; I don't want any trouble, Mr. McGarrett. We are a peaceful group."

"That's why you have fences and people like Richard Arnold working for you?"

"You are perceiving this all wrong - the fences are to keep people out… the kind of people who wish to do us harm and do not understand us. As for Richie, he is a lost soul who started anew with us."

Steve felt like he was getting absolutely nowhere. Fontaine was talking in circles, almost as if it had all been scripted and rehearsed over and over.

"So, Mr. Fontaine, would you like to tell me about yourself? Are you a poor lost soul? As far as I can tell, you were declared dead in 1963. Do you mind telling me how it is that you're sitting here in the flesh in my office?"

"Mr. McGarrett, have you been checking up on me?" Fontaine released a bone-chilling apocalyptic laugh. "Yes, it is true, I guess I was declared dead - a mistake my father made, I assure you. As you can see, I am alive and well."

"What exactly do you preach to these poor lost souls? What do they offer you in return for all your kindness? Do you have them steal for you? Sell their bodies? What is it exactly that you receive in return for your generosity?"

"Mr. McGarrett, I am appalled that you would even consider that I would want compensation. This is a calling. It is the love they give, the hope I see on their young faces… that is all I ask in return. To be able to save a young person whose life is on a downward decline… those with no place to live, no food to eat. All I ask of them is to help out, just as any family member would and to attend our meetings."

"So, what you're telling me is you don't do this for any profit, just from the goodness of your heart?"

"Yes, that is exactly right. You have it figured out all by yourself. How terrible is wisdom when it brings no profit to the wise?"

"Okay, okay, Fontaine, you think you're smart. You think because you're hiding behind the false pretense that you're an organized religious group, that you're above the law. Everyone on this island must live within the boundaries of the law. And that goes for you too. There are no exceptions, NO exceptions!"

"Awe, Mr. McGarrett, you need to listen to yourself - you are the same as me - you have a calling too, don't you? To serve and protect, to be on top, to be your best. But that's okay, because it is the order of the Universe. You will understand that sooner or later."

"If anything has happened to those two men, I will hunt you down – there will be no place you can hide." McGarrett's tone was almost ominously sinister. The detective saw a brief crack in the calm façade of the suspect before it vanished.

"Are we through now? I need to get back to my devotees. I have been away from them too long. It will soon be dinnertime, and I always lead the prayer."

"Yeah we're finished… for now."

A pleased smile slipped across Bobby Fontaine's face. "You certainly are stirred up over two little beach boys… almost as if they meant something to you. I mean, do they mean something to you? No that wouldn't be it, would it? Maybe you need to look deep within yourself, and you might be able to find them."

It was McGarrett's turn to flinch – there was no doubt that the man knew what had happened to Danno and Ray.

Fontaine rose from the white, high backed chair, turned and headed for the office door. Just as he was getting ready to make his exit he turned and said, "You know there is just enough religion in this world to make men hate one another but not enough to make them love."

Steve, for some reason, couldn't think of a response, he was actually speechless, and he couldn't understand why. This guy was good… really good. He watched the weirdo walk out of his office and realized that he'd learned nothing of use in his investigation. It was almost as if he had just been played like a fiddle. On top of everything else, the uneasy feeling in his gut was becoming more persistent. Danno was in dire straits, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Returning from the Palace, Bobby moved like a man possessed. He quietly called Missy and Richie into his office and instructed them to prepare for the ritual tonight. He reminded Richie to ensure that Danny received the special cocktail of drugs, which he had prepared for the young man earlier. Time was of the essence and he knew that McGarrett would leave no stone unturned in his effort to find Williams and Tamiki.

He quickly left to prepare himself for the honored ritual of sacrifice. Then, he would prepare Danny. Hopefully, the young man would participate in the ritual. He'd spent several hours during his sessions with Danny guiding the young man onto his true path with destiny. He had hoped that there would be more time to prepare him, but it was not to be. He would need to push along the learning process with the drugs.

111

As darkness descended, Fontaine dressed in his robes, he hurried through the house to the room where the others now waited. Glancing at his young protégé, he was alarmed to notice Danny's eyes were glassy, but Richie quickly re- assured him that Williams had received only the amount of the drugs that Bobby had instructed. With a nod from Fontaine, the somber procession of devotees, priest, priestess and victim left the well-lit mansion and began their short journey into the dark rainforest.

Stumbling over the dimly lit trail, Ray desperately tried to figure out a way of escape. Barefooted and arms bound behind his back, with his arms firmly gripped by Arnold and another Hawaiian whom he did not recognize, he knew his chances of success were slim. Surrounded by young men and women clothed like him in white robes, Ray searched for Danny in the flickering light of the torches which lined the path.

He found the object of his search being led by Fontaine a few yards ahead. Dressed in a white robe, Danny was also barefooted, but unlike himself, Dan's arms were free. He watched as the young detective staggered unsteadily along the pathway.

Growing more fearful as he was led along the familiar path toward the clearing where he had witnessed the strange ritual of Bobby and the rooster, Danny began to falter, becoming more and more reluctant to proceed with each step. That combined with his physical exhaustion and injuries caused him to stumble and fall. He felt Bobby's firm and comforting grip upon his arm as the cult father helped him to regain his footing.

"Come, my Child, don't be afraid!" he heard Fontaine's encouraging whisper. "There is nothing to fear. The Gods will be pleased with their gifts."

Shaking his head slowly, Danny murmured weakly, "I can't. Please don't make me do this!"

Bobby smiled warmly, "Of course you can, my son. You're the one whom the Gods wish to follow in my footsteps. It is the weakness of your body that makes you afraid. Your spirit is strong. Allow the Gods to help give you strength! Come, lean on me and I'll help you!"

Danny closed his eyes. He was so confused and tired beyond words. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what they were about to do was wrong, evil! Drawing a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked into the comforting face of the man who supported him. This man who was his… Papa… This man who cared for him when he was hurt… He trusted this man… Nodding slowly, he pushed down his fears and allowed himself to be lead onward.

As they stepped into the clearing, Ray's heart rose into his throat as he heard the sounds of drums and the soft murmuring of a chant begin. Fontaine stopped and, while still supporting Dan, nodded to Arnold to lead his captive into the prepared ritual circle

Burning candles encircled the altar and a large bonfire near the middle cast an eerie flickering light upon the sacred site. The ground had been sprinkled with cornmeal in preparation for this sacred rite. The sacred dagger and coconut cups sat waiting upon a large rock. Feathers, bowls of fruit and small statues of the Gods were placed carefully around the altar.

Gently resting Danny against a rock, Fontaine whispered, "Wait here, my son. I know you are tired, just rest. Richie, will come and guide you when it is time."

Satisfied the young man would obey him; Bobby turned and collected one of the snakes from the basket. Glancing back at Danny, he gave an encouraging smile, confident that his young protégé' would perform his part well in such a sacred ritual. Turning his attention back to the circle, he nodded to Missy, who picked up the rattles as he began the chant to call the Gods to their offering.

Danny watched the scene through tired eyes. He felt nauseous and lightheaded. His ribs and head ached, and an unbalancing sense of detachment filled him. He shook his head in a weak effort to clear his head, but the pain it caused made him stop. He struggled not to lose his balance as a wave of dizziness threatened to topple him.

A silent hush fell over the clearing as the two entered, dressed in their brown priest and priestess robes, their faces painted in ritual symbols with red and blue paint. Missy softly shook the rattle as Bobby entered the enclosure, the snake he held aloft wound lazily around his body and arms.

The devotees joined with their chants softly at first but rose in volume as Bobby grew more fervent in his chant.

Ray struggled fiercely against his captors, determined not to go to his death like a lamb to the slaughter. Arnold growled in annoyance and cruelly tightened his grip on Ray's arm, causing the young HPD officer to cry out in pain as he was dragged into the middle of the clearing to stand in front of the rough, man-made altar.

The drums and chants ceased as the young officer was turned to face the faithful and his white robe was removed. Struggling wildly, he called for Danny to help as he desperately tried to break lose. Grinning, Arnold grabbed his bound hands and pulled them above his head securing them to the sacrificial pole behind him. "Don't count on Williams to help you, pig!" Arnold laughed softly before he happily taunted. "Bobby has his mind so screwed up with the brainwashing, drugs and this voodoo junk, I doubt he even realizes what is happening around him. Hell, I doubt he even knows his own name! He ain't gunna be much help to ya!"

Arnold turned to watch the show. He enjoyed the start of these so-called rituals. The snake Fontaine held terrified him, but he found himself fascinated with the apparent ease with which Bobby handled it. The cult leader allowed the snake to twist around his arms and body as he began his swaying in time with the drums. His swaying and chanting seemed to encourage the kids to join in and within minutes, the clearing echoed with their voices. Bobby continued the performance for a few moments more before falling senselessness to the hard earth floor.

Silently leaving the circle, Arnold walked over to where Danny was resting. "Come on Williams," he whispered, grabbing Danny's arm hard with a bone bruising intensity, "It's time for you to join in the fun."

Leading the dazed man into the circle, Arnold stopped just a few feet behind where Bobby now stood and roughly forced Dan down onto his knees, enjoying the soft cry of pain from the officer, as Danny's injuries protested at the treatment.

Missy watched as Williams was maneuvered to kneel into his assigned position for the start of the ceremony. Taking Williams' entry as a signal to begin, she carefully poured the tafia into the coconut cups placed next to the jug. Carefully picking up the cup in both hands as Fontaine had taught her, she walked over and kneeled down in front of her devoted priest offering the cup to him as she kept her gaze focused on the ground in front as the ceremony demanded.

Fontaine accepted the sacred cup, drinking deeply from it before passing it back. She rose slowly and backed away only turning to refill the cup when she reached the rock upon where the jug rested.

Missy next approached Dan, the coconut cup in her hands. Kneeling slowly and majestically in front of him, she placed the cup to Danny's lips, expecting him to drink freely. Danny pulled weakly away, turning his face away from the offering. Arnold moved quickly, grabbing Dan's sweat-dampened curls and forcing his head backward as Missy poured the sickly-sweet fluid into his mouth. Danny gagged and choked on the steady stream of the tafia. The raw alcoholic drink burned his throat, adding to the nausea and dizziness which plagued him.

The noise of the chants, rattles and drums renewed as Fontaine called to the Loas to honor them with their presence. The group began to sway in time with the drums, their movements becoming faster and more frenzied as the drums increased in tempo and volume. Missy moved around the dancers, plying them with more and more of the narcotic beverage.

Blinking, Danny tried to make sense of all the activity around him. The world seemed to spin around him as it dissolved into an unreal realm of moving shapes and colors, the continuous rhythm of beating drums echoed through his head and seemed to vibrate the very ground where he was kneeling.

.

Fontaine's face was flushed, and his eyes seemed to glitter with an insane intensity as he danced in tighter circles around his captive, His hair plastered to his head as rivulets of sweat trickled down his face and body. His voice rose with his chants, "OMM, OMM, WEH FAH YAH, OMM, OMM, WEH FAH YAH, OMM OMM SANG SANG, OMM OMM SANG SANG."

The spirits of the Loas entering his soul seemed to boil the very blood within his veins, and he moaned with pleasure at the rush he felt. His breathing grew into panting as he shrugged the brown robe from his body. His world seemed to shrink to the sacrificial dagger which rested on the rock near the altar. Picking it up, he caressed the blade gently before turning and nodding to Arnold to assist Danny to come forward and join in the honored rite.

Ray stood transfixed with fear as he watched the insane leader's frenzied behavior. He was only remotely aware of Arnold forcing Dan back to his feet and leading the unsteady man to stand next to Fontaine. He began to call to Danny, desperately trying to break through the drug-induced trance, but Danny remained oblivious to the activity surrounding him.

The drums reached an ear shuttering climax, and the wild dancing and chanting became a frenzied confusion of movement and sound around the alter. Struggling to break free, Ray was startled by the sudden cessation of movement and sound, and he turned to watch with terrified eyes as Fontaine slowly move towards him. "OH GOD, DANNY, PLEASE HELP ME!" he screamed.

Danny blinked as he slowly realized that someone was calling his name. Lifting his heavy head, he struggled to focus on the figure standing just feet in front of him. Ray's terrified face swam in and out of focus, and Danny watched fascinated, as the words he called formed into bright colors floating around his head.

A sudden bright glint caught Danny's eye and he stared at the shiny knife his Papa held high. The knife swept downward, leaving a silver trail in the air as a sudden stream of bright red filled his vision. Danny gasped as the warm sticky blood splashed his face and chest.

Looking away, he found his Papa's face watching him. His Papa's smile seemed almost demonic, and the laughter vibrated through his head. He stared for a moment at the head grasped tightly in Papa's hand. Its eyes seemed to stare at him accusingly.

He backed away, focusing on the figure now hanging limply on the pole. His Papa held the head high, and he watched in shock as Bobby collected the warm flowing blood into the cup he held.

Hearing the frightened gasp, Fontaine glanced back at the traumatized young man and smiled reassuringly before returning his attention to his task. Allowing Ray's head to gently drop back down upon his blood stained chest, Fontaine passed the cup to Missy to hold, Returning to the large rock, Bobby picked up a red cloth before he returned to the alter and carefully and reverently placed it over the dead man's head.

Turning back to his followers, Fontaine accepted the cup back and, raising it above his head, called for the gods to accept his sacrifice. Lowering the cup, Fontaine took a small sip of its contents. His followers cheered and the drums resumed their beat as the dancing and celebrations began again.

Holding the cup, Fontaine walked over to stand before his heir. Softly reassuring Danny, Bobby held the cup up to his lips for him to drink. Danny pulled away but Bobby continued to whisper words of encouragement as he continued to hold the cup against Danny's lips.

Gagging at the slightly salty, metallic smell of blood, Danny broke free, hitting the cup out of Fontaine's hands. He stared at the growing red stain as it spread across the ground before him. Lethargically, he lifted his eyes and stared at the macabre shape hanging from the pole in front of him. Unable to make any sense of what was happening, he stumbled backwards, falling heavily to the ground.

Arnold, Missy and Bobby quickly surrounded him to prevent him from escaping. The three seemed unaware of the wild dancing around them as they focused their attention on the hysterical man on the ground

Panicked and confused, Dan began to scramble backwards, trying to elude the many hands grabbing at him. The world spun as grotesque faces and hands seemed to fill his vision, confused shouting and music roared in his head. Overwhelmed he rolled onto his side; curling up into a fetal position as he began to call for the one person whom he knew would protect him. "Papa? Papa? Papa?" he called.

Ordering everyone back, Fontaine knelt down beside the terrified man, gently brushing back the sweat soaked curls. "Sshhh, Sshh Danny," he whispered softly. "I'm here! Your Papa is here! You're safe!"

Danny's pupils were completely dilated and his eyes darted round wildly. Suddenly Williams cried out softly as his body stiffened. His eyes rolled back into his head before they closed and his head rolled to the side.

Quickly gathering the unresponsive man up into has arms and rising, Fontaine looked angrily at Arnold and Missy. "Just how much tafia did you give him to drink?" he hissed.

Arnold shrugged, "I don't know, a couple of sips, maybe. You said to make sure he drank some!"

Glaring at his security officer, Fontaine murmured, "We'll talk about this later!" Returning his attention to the man he held in his arms, he quietly said, "I'm going to take you back to the house to rest, my son. I promise nothing will harm you! You're my chosen one. The gods are protecting you!" Carrying the young man, he stopped a moment at the clearing's edge and looked back over his shoulder "If I don't come back, make sure everything is cleaned up!" he ordered.

111

Bobby could feel the heat radiating from Danny's body. Murmuring soft words of reassurance, he carried him into the mansion, past Danny's own bedroom and up to the next floor to his own luxurious bedroom, where he had tended to Danny's injuries previously. His room was away from any inquiring eyes and if his suspicions were correct, away from anyone who might hear Williams' cries later.

Gently settling the unconscious man down onto his bed, Bobby turned and quickly entered the adjacent bathroom, dampening a towel and returning. Carefully lifting him up and supporting him in a sitting position, Bobby began to wipe the blood and sweat gently from Danny's body, grimacing at the dark bruises still evident on the pale skin.

Working for a few minutes before he was finally satisfied with his effort, Bobby eased Danny back against the pillows then pulled the sheet back up over him. Performing a quick medical examination, he was disturbed to find Danny's breathing shallow and slow. He quickly pressed his fingers on the side of Dan's throat frowning at the weak beat that drummed below his fingertips. The young man's skin felt hot and clammy, his sandy curls darkened by the sweat that drenched them from the fever caused by the side effects of the potent tafia.

Bobby sighed and went to the bathroom, returning moments later with a bowl of tepid water and a face cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water, he wrung out the excess and began to wipe Danny's face and body, trying to cool the young man down.

His efforts were rewarded when Danny's fever seemed to lower from the raging level it had been. Pulling a chair near to the bed, Bobby prepared for the long vigil of caring for the overdosed man, knowing that soon Dan would endure the horror of vivid hallucinations, painful cramps and tremors.

A soft knock at the door woke him from a light doze. He rubbed his face to wake himself as he called for whoever knocked to enter, aware that only Howie would dare disturb him in his room. The door slowly opened, and Howie followed by Arnold cautiously entered, glancing toward the sleeping figure in the bed.

"How is he?" Howie whispered, as he walked closer to the bed.

"Sick!" Fontaine growled angrily, rising from the chair and standing protectively in front of the ill man in the bed. "How else would you expect him to be after being overdosed!?"

Howie's eyes widen with shock, "What? How? Is he going to be alright?"

"If he makes it through the night!" Fontaine answered, spinning his head to glare at Arnold, "And as to how and why, I think you'd better start explaining!"

"Williams was getting agitated. I thought he might cause trouble at the ritual, so I gave him a little bit more of that potion you use to quiet him down." Richie explained through gritted teeth, barely controlling his temper, "How the Hell was I to know this would happen? I only gave him a little bit more than you said to use!"

"YOU OVERDOSED HIM!" Fontaine roared accusingly, pointing at the man on the bed.

"SO WHAT?" Richie screamed, his face flashing with anger, "HE"S JUST ANOTHER COP!"

Bobby fell silent and Howie held his breath, knowing that the big Hawaiian had just crossed over into very dangerous territory. "Richie!" he hissed in warning.

"NO! NO!"

Startled by the terrified screams, the three men turned toward the young man in the bed. Danny tossed violently, fighting desperately to free himself from horrors only he could see, his eyes wide in terror. Moving swiftly to the bed, Bobby pulled Danny up into his arms, holding him tightly to prevent him from trying to get up or harming himself.

"It's okay, Day-dan. You're safe. I'll let nothing harm you! The Loas are watching over you!" he crooned softly as he rocked the seriously ill man. "Try and sleep, my child"

A sneer of disgust flickered across Richie's face as Bobby call the cop by the more intimate creole version of the cop's first name, and he demanded, "You need me anymore?"

Howie turned and shook his head, silently dismissing the security chief before returning his attention to the two men left in the room with him. He stood silently watching as Bobby continued to hold the trembling man in his arms, talking softly as a father would do to calm an upset child. After a few minutes Williams seemed to relax, his fevered, fearful cries and murmuring quieting as he drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

Easing the detective back down onto the pillows, Bobby stood and rubbed his eyes.

"Another headache?" Howie asked concerned at the frequency Bobby's headaches were now occurring.

Bobby nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Do you really think Williams may die?" Howie asked glancing at Williams tossing restlessly in his sleep.

"I don't know," Bobby sighed, picking up the face cloth and wiping the sweat from Danny's face. "But I do know I don't want Richie anywhere near him. I don't believe that this overdose was an accident! From now on I will be the only one to administer the potions to him. Is that understood?"

Howie nodded reluctantly, "You know Bobby, Richie does have a point. He is only another cop. If something happens to him, we can get another. Why don't we dump him in town?"

Howie shook under the deadly glare he received from his friend and leader. With that, he turned silently and left the room, leaving Fontaine to care for the cop.

111

Howie gently closed the door behind him and then leaned against the door frame, feeling sick to his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he shook off the uneasy feeling invading his body and soul. His friend was going insane, and he felt incapable of doing anything about it. How could Bobby think Williams - of all people - would be his successor? That old woman had put crazy ideas in his head years ago, and now, they were resurfacing in a sick and troubled mind. All he could do was keep a closer eye on him and hope to keep McGarrett at bay until he found a way to get Bobby off the island. First things first though - he had to call off Arnold, who took perverse pride in his cruelties to Williams and stirring up Bobby. He needed to keep peace within the compound, or things would deteriorate fast.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Flood sought out Arnold hoping to run interference as usual. This was getting old. This was not what he was expecting when they came here. He just didn't realize how bad Bobby had gotten, and his responsibilities were wearing thin on his nerves and psyche. '_Howie, quit whining! Bobby needs you. He'd do the same for you… if he were in his right mind.' _he chided himself.

He found Arnold in his usual place, in the kitchen eating. Man this guy could eat. Eat them out of house and home. Stepping into the kitchen, Howie startled the man. "Hey bruddah don't do that, sneak up on a guy like that. This place is creepy enough without you sneaking around and giving a bruddah the big one." Arnold spoke much too loudly to suit Flood.

"First of all, I am not your _bruddah_, and secondly, keep your voice down - people are trying to sleep. What are you doing eating this late? You should be in the bed like everyone else." Flood asked, irritated.

"Hey that's right - Fontaine has the brother scene covered, don't he? Hey man I am starved; all the Voodoo crap makes me hungry. But I guess you wouldn't know, would you? Hey how come you ain't never out there in the woods if you and Fontaine are such big buds?" Arnold asked as he waved a chicken leg at Flood.

"That is none of your business, Richie! I want to have a talk with you about Williams."

"Hey, Howie, did Williams die too? That would be great. Two cops in one night. Can't beat that with a stick!" Arnold said chuckling.

"What? What are you talking about? Two cops in one night?" Flood asked stunned.

"You don't know, do ya?" Arnold asked totally surprised by the fact that Flood had no idea about the sacrifice that had just taken place.

"He didn't?" Flood swallowed hard, asking the question despite knowing the answer by looking at the pleased smirk on Arnold's face.

"Oh, he sure did! No more Tamiki to worry about. Where do you think that blood come from, Howie? He tried to get Williams to drink the blood, but the cop freaked out. I guess I gave him too much of Bobby's funny juice. So tell me that stuff did in Williams! Man wouldn't that be sweet to get rid of him too! Then McGarrett would never know - he couldn't prove nuthin!" Arnold said in sheer delight at the thought.

Flood couldn't believe what he had just heard. Bobby hadn't told him. He felt the urge to be sick as he stood there listening to Arnold bragging about the crimes. _'What kind of people have I got myself involved with? No regard for human life and my best and only friend is turning into a butcher. It's madness- total madness. When am I going to wake up from this horrible nightmare?'_

Instead of voicing his revulsion though, Howie turned vicious. "Williams is still alive! Bobby's _not_ happy about what you did, and it would be in everyone's best interest – especially _yours_ – if you kept away from his – his pet project! Is that understood Richie?"

"Hey, man, it's _you_ who'd better watch himself, or Williams is gonna replace you! Bobby's got a new best bud!"

Arnold was not able to finish before Flood yelled. "Shut up! Shut up and go to bed! We have work to do in the morning!"

"Shore thing, _Sir_!" Arnold replied as he saluted mockingly before he turned and goose-stepped from the room.

Howie stood there in a daze. His options were limited. He knew that little, if any, sleep awaited him.

111

Strange and frightening creatures attacked him, and no matter how hard he ran, they followed. His head hurt from the beating of the drums, and the sound of continuous chanting echoed through his mind. He searched for his friends, his ohana, but Steve, Kono and Chin turned away as he called for them to help. Ray's eyes burned accusingly into his soul, and he could feel the stickiness of blood on his skin.

Feeling like he was on fire, the delirious detective cried out as his body was tormented by cramps. He was dimly aware of someone holding him, comforting him, talking to him and telling him that he would be all right. His moments of lucidity were short but every time he emerged from the nightmares, Papa was there, always with him, promising him that he would not be alone. Eventually, he emerged into consciousness as Papa's quiet persistent behest called him back.

Bobby sighed with relief as Danny slowly opened his eyes. The night had been long, and several times Bobby had feared his young protégé' was going to die. He watched as Danny slowly licked his lips, his eyes panning confused around the room until they finally focused upon his face. Smiling warmly, Bobby asked, "How are you feeling, my son?"

Danny swallowed and closed his eyes, before slowly reopening them a moment later, "Tired, sore. My head hurts." he whispered.

Bobby nodded, "You have been sick with fever. You need to regain your strength. I will give you something to drink, and then you must rest."

As he turned to reach for the glass of juice on the bedside table, Danny shakily clutched at his arm. He turned back and seeing the distress on Danny face, asked, "What is wrong, my child?"

"I had a strange dream," Danny told him weakly. "We were out in the forest, in some sort of clearing. There were other people there. They were dancing and singing. Someone else was there... but he wasn't dancing... he seemed to be just standing there..."Danny's voice trailed off as flashes of memory slowly returned. "He was calling my name...Calling for me... to help him..." Danny's face paled and his breathing became shallow and fast as he slowly turned towards Bobby. "Ray! You killed Ray!" Danny whispered in disbelief through chattering teeth, his eyes wide with fear as he focused on the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, my son," Bobby soothed, "death is a concept that the unbelievers try to teach to their young to cause fear. Ray is not dead, my son. We released his soul so that he may be reborn into a life free of the unbeliever's ideals. The Loas will allow him to rise from the sleep of death. His honored sacrifice of blood will strengthen us and protect us from those who wish to do us harm."

"No! No! That is not true!" Danny denied, pulling away from the man's fatherly touch, tears streaming down his face, "You murdered Ray and I just stood there and watched!"

"Ray is not dead! He is merely sleeping in the hands of the Loas." Bobby explained patiently, taking Danny's face in his hand and looking into his eyes. "The gods protect their children. You will see him again. We need not fear death for there is no death, my child."

Danny stared at him, his confusion and distress obvious in his readable face. "Sleeping? I... I'm not...Are you sure? I...I can't think..."

"You've been ill, Day-dan, you are upset." Bobby said softly, reaching for the glass of juice on the bedside table. "Drink this and then rest. We will talk about this when you are a little stronger."

He lifted Danny up and held the glass to his lips, encouraging him to take a few sips. When the detective finished, he lowered him back against the pillows. Rising from the edge of the bed, he quietly said, "Rest and we shall talk later." He gently patted Dan's arm and slowly walked to the door, turning as he opened it. A small smile played on his lips as he saw Danny's eyes close. "You still need to learn so much, my young one and I have so much more to teach you!" He turned and left the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

1111

McGarrett sat on the corner of his desk as he pondered the horrific predicament in which he now found himself. It was decidedly one which he created. After all, he was the one who had given in to Williams. Given the go ahead even though he had a feeling things were not right, when would he ever start listening to the sixth sense which spoke to him on so many occasions? Now he would have to get Danno out and put an end to this cult's activities, and their psychotic leader, Bobby Fontaine.

Decisions made and plan formed, Steve came to his feet and looked at the three men who sat patiently on the chairs in of his desk, waiting for his orders. "We're going to work on the assumption that Danno is being held against his will somewhere on that compound." Steve began, with conviction in his voice as he turned to Duke. "Duke, I want you on the first plane to Baton Rouge! I okayed it with Chief Dann."

"Louisiana, Steve?" The Hawaiian HPD sergeant was momentarily surprised by the request- no the order - Steve was pulling out all the stops.

The head of Five-0 nodded only slightly in confirmation. "I want anything else you can dig up on Fontaine – Duke and I want it yesterday. Danny's and Ray's lives depend on it. We know Danno is injured and we have to act fast"

"I'm gone, Steve." Duke replied as he swept out of the main office like a man on a life or death mission.

"Chin, I want you to find out where the money comes from. There has to be a money source. I want to know who funds the group and who signs the checks."

The Chinese detective offered a terse, determined nod as his boss re-directed his attention to his colleague.

"Kono, see if you can dig up anything from the locals on Fontaine, what kind of religion he's practicing and see if anyone knows what goes on inside."

"Right, Boss. Don't worry we'll get the kaikaina out - you can count on it."

"I'm going to work on Walter Stuart to get another warrant. Danny is in there… well anyway, why are you still here?" Steve demanded anger in his tone. He had the feeling he was the only one with the feelings of doom. He knew deep down this was not true, that they all were close to Williams, but he'd let the younger man get under his skin like no one else ever had. They shared a closeness he never knew he could share with another human being. Williams hadn't been on the team long, but he could see great things in him, and had seen him display courage and wisdom of men twice his age. He knew he had made the right decision when he had picked him for his team.

1111

The heat was on and Steve knew that if he didn't do something soon… Well he couldn't… wouldn't go there. Steve swept into the Attorney General's outer office like a hurricane making land fall. "Is Stuart in?" Steve asked and he never even slowed down on his approach to the Attorney General's office door, for an answer.

The secretary jumped up from her desk startled at McGarrett's sudden intrusion into her normally quiet space. "Sir you can't go in there" the secretary's voice, mute to Steve's un-hearing ears.

Steve swung open the office door "Walter!"

"Steve, what is this all about?" Stuart asked, as he was startled to the present from the man who so many times before had demanded his immediate attention.

"I'm sorry sir, I told him he couldn't-" the secretary's defense of the situation was cut short.

"It's okay, Gloria, this is usually how Mr. McGarrett makes his entrances." Walter assured her with a small grin as he approached where she stood holding the door. "That will be all, oh, and hold my calls." Stuart said as he turned back around to confront his intruder. "Steve, are you trying to scare off my new secretary?" He asked after Gloria nodded uncertainly and closed the door.

"Walter, you have to get me another warrant to get into the McJellan Estate." Steve demanded desperately.

"Do you have something new?" Walter asked as he returned to his desk and sat down, watching the lead detective closely.

"Walter, Danny Williams and Ray Tamiki are missing, what more do we need?"

The District attorney sighed as he leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him on his desk. "Steve, we've been over this time and time again. We have no grounds to just go in. The first search was warranted because two men - two cops had been sent in and had not been heard from. At the time, it appeared that they were being held against their will. And the call from Tamiki supported that assumption. five-O and HPD found nothing to indicate any crime had been committed. Danny and Tamiki weren't there. You have to have more evidence and you know it!" The attorney general paused, knowing that he was treading on dangerous ground by if he took the discussion to the personal but the transparent reason for the request was obvious to him. You're letting your feelings for Danny cloud your judgment here." Stuart tried to reason with an unreasonable McGarrett although he knew it was a lost cause. He knew how close McGarrett and Williams had become.

Williams had completed McGarrett's team. It was he who, for some mysterious reason, had been able to penetrate the invisible barriers that the lead detective of Five-0 maintained. If Steve didn't find Danny, Walter did not dare to even contemplate the effect it would have on the man sitting in front of him.

"Walter, I sent him in." Steve pleaded, simultaneously trying to sway the Attorney General and allowing for a smidgen of the guilt he felt over the situation to be seen.

"Danny's a cop! He knew the risk! You can't blame yourself" Stuart countered forcibly, factually.

"Walter, they're there, and I know it!" McGarrett insisted.

"We need evidence!"

"Walter, my gut tells me if we don't move soon, then this mad man will make sure we never find them." Steve argued, striking the desk hard with his fist to empathize his point.

"Steve, you know I can't work on gut instinct! We need put-your-hands-on-it evidence! That mad man, as you call him, is protected by the law! Does the first amendment ring any bells with you? The right to practice religion!" Walters hotly reminded McGarrett, his patience wearing thin.

"Bull! That is total bull, Walter and you know it! That man is no more a religious messiah, than you or me, and he's up to no good!" Steve growled angrily.

"I don't know that, and neither do you! You were there! You searched that place from top to bottom! Did you find anything? No! You questioned the members! Did any of them want out, saying they were being held against their will? No, they didn't! You questioned Fontaine! Did he say anything that would make you think that Danny was still there? No! I need real proof! Bring me evidence, and I will go to Judge Bloom any hour of the day, and get you a warrant. You know I will! We all want the same thing! We want Danny and Tamiki back!" Stuart flung back angrily, his voice rising with agitation.

"Okay Walter, you're right, when you said Fontaine gave us no reason to believe Danny was still there. But it's not what he said – it's how he said it. Almost as if he were challenging us. This man is a freak. He has eyes as black as darkness, they are evil. There's not one thing Holy thing about him!" Steve countered his tone a measure more resigned, but no less determined.

"Evidence, Steve, go get me evidence!" Walters told the detective softly and calmly.

Steve nodded. "I'll be back!" he assured the older man before he turned and stormed angrily from the room.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Steve leaned tiredly back against his closed office door and stared at his desk, unsure of which way to turn. He was a damn good cop, but everywhere he turned led to dead ends. Something had to break soon - Danno's life depended on it.

He walked out on the lanai, hoping against hope the trade winds would refresh his tired body and mind. He'd come on too strong with Stuart but he had to make him - all of them - understand his sense of urgency. He could only hope they would turn up the evidence that Walter demanded, or he would have to do something drastic, and he knew it - even if it meant getting fired.

Maybe his call to Jonathan Kaye would turn up something on Fontaine. Perhaps his file was red flagged. Or the FBI was already investigating him. Jonathan had been slow calling him back, and it annoyed him - it wasn't often that he called in favors, but this was not an ordinary situation. He had to pull out all of the stops. Even if meant bringing in the Feds.

Walking back to his desk, he pushed the intercom button to summon his men, hoping they'd had better luck then him. "May, are Chin and Kono back yet?"

"Yes Steve, they've both just arrived."

"Send them in please, and some coffee. Oh, and as soon as Jonathan Kaye calls back, let me know immediately."

"Right away, boss!"

Just as his men entered, the phone rang. Anxiously Steve snatched the phone from its cradle. "McGarrett," was the hurried response. Steve's face lit up as the voice on the other spoke. It wasn't Kaye, but it was just as good, if not better. "Duke, let me put you on the speaker. Kono and Chin just came in, and we were getting ready to go over their information."

"Steve, I've found nothing and yet everything."

Steve's curiosity peeked. "Duke, you need to explain that one."

"Bobby Fontaine is a man of mystery."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Steve said sarcastically.

"He's from a wealthy family. Grew up right here in Baton Rouge. His father - Robert Fontaine Douce` Dauteriver Sr. – is – or was a wealthy man. He was from the old money here in Louisiana. Inherited a family fortune and business- Match Factories from all across the state, Dauteriver Inc."

"Bobby's an only child. His mother was sick his entire childhood and died when he was ten. It was his nanny - Marie Thibodeau – who pretty much raised him. He fondly called her Mum Marie, and she fondly called him T-BOB-A. Anyone who was willing to talk to me said he was a strange child and spent most of his time with Marie Thibodeau. His father never got over his wife's death and was pretty much an absentee parent."

Duke went on to report that their suspect attended private Catholic schools his entire childhood. He was highly intelligent and had only one friend – a Howard Flood. Both were considered odd but total opposites. The two boys seemed to get along great. Neither ever participated in sports. Both stayed, for the most part, isolated on his family's Belle Grove Plantation. The HPD officer's voice grew a little more animated as he continued. "Get this, Steve! When Fontaine was sixteen, his father fired Nanny Marie. Word is she was a Voodoo Priestess and had been taking young Bobby to the rituals. The father had forbidden it years earlier and, from what I gather, was furious. He wanted nothing to do with the Voodoo religion."

"Voodoo?" Steve repeated, surprised.

"That's right Steve." Duke confirmed, "Voodoo!"

"What was his reason, or did anyone elaborate?"

"The best I can surmise is that his mother was a boogalee - a Cajun. He never approved of her Voodoo beliefs and ways and had forbidden even mentioning it in his house. Word has it that is why she had originally hired Marie. She knew she was dying and wanted Bobby to know about his heritage, even against his father's orders. Marie was very upset at the dismissal and the locals all claim that she placed a 'modeer' on Robert Sr."

"And I suppose you are going to tell me what that is."

"It's a curse, Boss, real spooky business," Kono interjected from across the room.

"He's right, Steve" Duke agreed.

"Well, it must not have been a very effective curse, from what you've told me so far - he died a wealthy man."

"Yeah, Steve, but that was the curse - a life of wealth, but without ever knowing real love or happiness. From what I gather, that pretty much was the case. Oh, and get this - she also cursed him to burn in Hell.

"I guess we'll never know if that one took." the Five-0 chief mused.

"I'm not too sure about that, Steve - his plane crashed into Hell Mountain while he was on a business trip a little over a year ago. Anyway, Marie's family said that Bobby never got over his father firing her. Shortly after she was fired, Bobby was accepted into several Ivy League Universities, but he decided on Tulane University in New Orleans instead. They say it was to be closer to Marie. He studied medicine and after graduating, he majored in both psychiatry and neurology, and graduated valedictorian of his class. He did his internship and got his license to practice Psychiatry before he dropped out of sight, and was never heard from again."

"Never, Duke?" Steve asked perplexed.

"Never Steve, sources say that his father was heartbroken, thought he had been kidnapped for ransom at first, but no one ever came forward with a ransom demand. After several years it was believed that he must have fallen in with the wrong crowd and was murdered. His father had him declared dead on July 12th 1963. He even erected a monument in the cemetery next to his mother."

That's all I've got for now, Steve. I'm supposed to meet with his father's attorney and Howie Flood's family next. Then, I'll go down to New Orleans to see what I can dig up. I'll call if anything turns up." Duke paused, wanting to know yet simultaneously hating to ask. "Are there any new developments on your end? Has anyone heard from Danny?"

"No, Duke not a word. I'm working on Stuart to get another warrant. Got a call into Jonathan Kaye… hoping that maybe he can stir something up. You get what you can and get back here!"

He paused as he hung up the phone. Deep in thought. He'd forgotten that Kono and Chin waiting to report. This whole case was getting a little strange. Voodoo? There had to be more to it than that.

Wheeling around to face his men, he noticed that Kono was holding a book. Curious, he asked. "What are we reading today? It had better be about Voodoo."

Kono did not answer right away and wore an unusual expression of trepidation. McGarrett recognized the countenance as the one his Hawaiian detective sported when he was worried about upsetting one of the Gods. The non-native lead detective always took great care to respect Island beliefs although he did not always agree with them.

"Kono, you okay?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah Boss, just a little spooked, I guess. Been asking around and nobody's talkin'. The locals are all spooked too. They say there's somethin' really evil going on up there. Say ya can hear drums and chanting coming from that place every night. Not like anything they've ever heard. Finally got a delivery boy and another fellow to talk - they said they heard it was Black Magic- Voodoo, so I went to the library to read up on it. That's how I knew about the 'modeer'. I told them not to worry, our Gods are stronger, and that this is their island. Kane wouldn't let no God from the mainland come and take over."

Kono grew more somber as he continued. "They said everyone is avoiding that place like the plague. They say those kids are all spooky too. Never say a word, walk around like they are in some kind of trance. Just like they were when we were up there. Heard there were rituals and sacrifices going on up there, and they aren't sure they are all animals either. They say that place is like Fort Knox - no one in and no one out unless Fontaine says so. No one has seen that man - at least not anyone outside of the compound. Say he never leaves the place. Don't know how HPD got that picture of him. I guess you were lucky to get him in here to interview him."

"If that's the case, then it was all a lie- a diversion." Steve said as he was thinking to himself about the info that Kono had just given him, and it struck him odd. "If he never leaves, then he was there the whole time, had to be! But where? And wherever he was, I bet Danno and Tamiki were there too. Right under our noses and we didn't catch it." Steve continued as both men watched their boss walk around balling his fist and slamming it into the palm of his other hand. "Sorry, Kono, continue." Steve said as he calmed down enough to hear the rest of his detective's report.

"Delivery boys got so they flip a coin to see who taking the deliveries. Afraid they are going to be the next sacrifice, I guess. One of the delivery boys did say there were cats everywhere. Maybe Fontaine has a fetish for them. Funny - we never saw any when we were there."

"Fetish, Kono?" Steve said with a grin as he turned toward the lanai doors, trying not to let Kono see that sometimes he amused him with his analogies.

"Yeah, boss, you know when someone …"

"I know what fetish means - is there anything else?"

"No, that's just about it for now, but I ain't done readin' just yet."

"Chin, what about you?"

"Well, Steve, I found out from HPD the places Howie Flood frequents when he comes to town. His first stop is the post office. My cousin Ronnie works there - said the guy comes in and picks up all the mail for everyone at the estate. He also signs for something important that comes once a month just like clockwork. He goes by the bank - First Bank of Honolulu – and cashes that important piece of mail."

"Ahhh, a check" Steve said as he spun around.

"Yeah, and a big one too - had to get Stuart to get me a court order to find out how much and from whom."

"And?"

"Steve, maybe you better sit down for this one," Chin said as he looked up from his notes. "The checks come from an Attorney's office in Baton Rouge, Louisiana – a guy named George Sommers, drawn against the Baton Rouge National Bank and Trust to Robert Fontaine Douce` Dauteriver Jr. for twenty-five thousand dollars."

Steve let out a whistle that could be heard all the way into the outer offices. "He cashes it?" Steve asked totally shocked.

"Yeah, he does, but for the last few months, he's put a few thousand in the bank in an account under the name of Patricia Flood. Bank president said he had opened it when he first started coming in, but had never deposited that much money. I checked. Patricia is Flood's ex-wife."

"_That_ is interesting! Sounds like Flood is skimming a little off the top from the boss man." Steve mused out loud.

"Maybe," the Chinese detective agreed. "Or maybe it's compensation of some sort."

"I wonder if Patricia Flood knows she has a bankroll in Hawaii."

"Good question."

"Anyway, after his stop at the bank, Flood goes to an apothecary in Chinatown and picks up a variety of roots and herbs and various other medicinal things. He then goes and makes orders to some local groceries and garden shops, all of which are delivered to the estate. On his way out of town, he stops at a pharmacy, called Hubbard and Finch at the Royal Hawaiian Shopping Center. He picks up a prescription for Fontaine - a medicine called Pethidine. Pharmacist says it is for migraines."

"I suppose this Pharmacist is a cousin too?" Steve grinned before asking, "who's the doctor that signs the prescription?'

"Fontaine, Steve," Chin replied. "He is a doctor, a doctor of Psychiatry and they are allowed by law to write prescriptions. I checked and he's on the up and up. When he came here, he got his license to practice in Hawaii. But that's not the only thing coming out of that pharmacy, according to one of my snitches; Flood's picking up a lot of stuff out the back door. Black market stuff - LSD, sedatives and other types of hallucinogenic - a real potent mixture of drugs, Boss. He said Fontaine is paying good money for it too."

Steve was pacing now. "Okay, we know when we went in, not only did we not find Danno or Tamiki; we didn't find any drugs or any large amounts of cash. What does that tell us?" Steve snapped his fingers and stopped pacing as he turned to face his men "They had forewarning we were coming. They must've caught Ray making the call or maybe they have an informant. They hid everything - including Danny and Ray. Chin, when was the last time Flood made his monthly excursion to town?"

"Just last week, Steve."

"That doesn't do us any good. We can't wait another two and half to three weeks to catch Flood in the act of picking up the drugs. We have to find an angle to get another search warrant!" Steve snapped with such intensity that both Kono and Chin jumped. Trading quick glances, both detectives silently agreed that this case had Steve wound up tighter than a spring.

"Boss, where do you think Fontaine was all those years that he was missing?" Kono asked trying to reason through all the info they had obtained.

"I was wondering the same thing, bruddah – he reappears just in time to claim his inheritance. Maybe Duke will turn up something else. In the meantime, I'm beginning to think Flood might be our trump card. Kono try to squeeze some more out of the locals if you can. chin, check the calls coming and going to the estate, I want to know who Fontaine has been talking to and if there's a leak we need to plug up."

"You want me to go in a have a look around? I mean maybe sneak in and out before anyone sees me." Kono asked. "I'm really worried about all this Voodoo stuff; it sounds like it can get pretty far out. Maybe Danny got himself in too deep and can't get out."

"No bruddah - mahalo for the offer, but we have to do this by the book, if we're going to get them out. We will find an angle - I'm sure of it."

The intercom beeped, bringing him back to reality "Yes, May."

"Jonathan Kaye on line one."

"If you change your mind..." Kono intoned softly as he rose to his feet and followed Chin out of the office.

McGarrett nodded distractedly at the Hawaiian detective as he he hit the intercom button, "Put him on."

Picking up the phone, he demanded anxiously, "Jonathan, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call back. Can you tell me what you found out about our mystery man?"

"Steve, I don't know how to say this," Kaye began, hesitantly.

"Say what?" Steve asked cautiously, something in Kaye's tone warned him he was not going to like the CIA agent's answer.

"You need to drop your investigation of Bobby Fontaine! Forget he is even on the island; forget you ever heard his name."

"Jonathan, am I hearing you right? Are you telling me I'm supposed to forget that man has kidnapped Danno and a HPD officer and God only knows whom else? I'm supposed to turn my back and pretend he doesn't exist? You're out of your mind!" Steve snapped angrily, his fingers tightening around the handset.

"Steve, please, my hands are tied. Stay away from this man." Kaye pleaded softly.

"Jonathan, I won't accept that!" McGarrett growled, "Danno is not only a member of my team - he's…NO! You can't ask me to simply look the other way. This is my rock and no psychotic, Voodoo weirdo is going to step in and do as he pleases. Everyone here lives by rules and laws and that goes for Bobby Fontaine and the so-called Order of the United Brethren!"

"Steve," The CIA agent sighed aware that he was about to cop a blast of McGarrett's famous volcanic temper as he continued more softly, "I'm sorry Steve but this man is untouchable. Leave it be - I'm sorry about Danny but that's the way it has to be."

"I won't accept that, Jonathan, if you won't help me I'll find another way. Who is this man?" Steve demanded.

"Steve, you know I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this - he is not to be messed with. And you should watch yourself. He is dangerous, and all of this is off the record."

"How can someone like him be allowed to come here and no one be notified. Something really stinks here!" was Steve's incensed reply

"Steve, I'm truly sorry. You know I would help if I could." Jonathon said softly, sensing that perhaps Williams had done what Kaye would have normally thought the impossible and gotten through a kink in McGarrett's impenetrable armor and become close friends with the normally aloof man.

Steve didn't bother saying 'Goodbye', instead he picked up the telephone and threw it across the room. It landed against the wall, knocking a picture down with it. He'd never felt so cornered in his entire life.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Making his way carefully through the thick rainforest, Kono reached the high perimeter fence of the compound. He knew if Steve was aware of what he was about to do, there would be big pilikia, but he couldn't sit around and do nothing - not when Danny was in trouble.

Jumping, he grabbed the top of the barrier and pulled himself up to take a quick look to see if anyone was watching. The compound appeared to be deserted, and, with an agility that belied his size, the large Hawaiian detective scaled the fence, landing lightly on his feet on the other side. With a quick mumbled prayer to his own Amakua to protect him from the evil akua, which now desecrated the sacred aina, Kono cast another quick glance around. Reassured that nobody had spotted him, Kono kept low as he jogged across the open ground to the relative safety of a small bush near the back entrance of the mansion.

He waited a few moments, watching for any movement. Satisfied that he'd been undetected, he cautiously approached the open rear door. Peering inside, he could see the room was deserted. The sounds of chanting could be heard drifting from somewhere within the house as Kono quietly pushed open the door and entered.

Following the sound of the strange chanting, Kono moved stealthily through the first floor of the mansion, glancing cautiously into rooms. Each room was empty, and an eerie shiver traversed along Kono's spine as the chant became progressively louder. Reaching the partially open door leading into a large living room, the sound of chanting seemed to reach a crescendo from within.

From where he stood, Kono had an unbroken view into the huge room. Inside the room was crowded with young people, all kneeling and facing a platform centered near the back of the room. Upon the platform, Kono watched as Bobby Fontaine raised his hands above his head and seemed to sway in time with the chant. Several older men seemed to observe the proceedings from their positions around the walls of the room. Scanning the room, Kono was unable to spot Danno's curly, sandy colored hair among the group and decided to search the remaining rooms within the house for his missing young colleague.

A quick perusal of the second floor revealed nothing more than empty bedrooms and bathrooms and Kono moved up to the third floor. Reaching the third-floor landing, Kono resumed his silent search. The rooms here were more spacious and opulent than the smaller and sparsely furnished bedrooms on the lower floor. He noticed a door open further down the hallway and he quickly stepped into the room he had just checked, closing the door closed, leaving it ajar enough to watch Missy step from the room. She walked past the room he was hiding in and disappeared down the stairs, carrying a glass in her hand. Waiting a few minutes, Kono carefully headed to the room she had left and carefully pushed open the door.

He found the Danny lying on a bed within the room. "Danny!" he whispered as loudly as he dared, relieved his search was over as he crossed the room to be by his friend's side.

Reaching Danny, Kono gently shook his shoulder, causing his friend to groan softly and roll onto his back. Dark bruises marred the young detective's chest, stomach and face. More disturbing to the Hawaiian detective was the unfocused and confused look in Danny's eyes as he slowly opened them and stared with no recognition into Kono's face.

"What have they done to you, kaikaina?" he whispered as he gently tried to pick the young detective up of the bed.

"We've been taking good care of him, Pig!"

Startled at the soft whispered words that came from behind him. Kono never even had time to turn around before the back of his head exploded with a brief burst of pain and he fell forward onto the bed, unconscious.

111

Quiet murmuring drew him back to consciousness and Kono struggled to open heavy eyes. It took him a moment to discover that he was unable to move; on further investigation he discovered that he had been tied to an ornamental fireplace grate.

He watched as two young men silently crossed to the bed and carefully lifted Danny off the bed before carrying him towards the door. "Hey, where are you taking him? What are you going to do with him?" Kono shouted, desperately attempting to free himself and prevent them from leaving with Danny. Neither man looked at him as they silently carried their slack burden out of the room.

111

The two devotees carefully carried the limp detective into the small room and stood nervously, waiting to be told what they should do with their burden.

"Put him on the stretcher and ensure that the straps are tight." Fontaine directed, turning away from them and facing a table where he began to set ampoules of drugs out. The overdose that his young heir had suffered had upset Bobby and although Day-dan had metabolized most of the drugs in his system, Bobby would need to be careful of the dosages and drugs he was using now. He would not allow another overdose to occur!

The two men did as they were instructed, and receiving a nod from Missy, who had entered the room after them, quietly left. Glancing up from the syringes he was priming, Fontaine murmured distractedly. "Did he drink all the juice?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to at first." Missy answered as she quickly and efficiently began to check the tightness of the leather straps around Danny's chest, legs and left arm to prevent him from moving when he regained consciousness. Grabbing the detective's right arm, she strapped it to a small movable extension that was attached to the side of the stretcher and straightened it outwards from Danny's body in preparation for the first round of injections.

Stepping over to the unconscious man, before he carefully settled the syringes in easy reach near the stretcher, Bobby inquired, "How long has he been out?"

"About ten minutes, I guess. I gave him a few minutes after he passed out to make sure he was really under. Then I had him brought down." Missy answered gazing at the detective's youthful features.

Missy chewed on her bottom lip before quietly confessing. "Richie returned with the guys to collect Danny. They found that big Hawaiian detective, Kono, in the room. He was trying to lift Danny up. Richie managed to knock him out and tie him up. He's still in the room. Richie thinks the cop snuck in on his own."

"It is the Loas doing!" Bobby said excitedly, "They have chosen their gift!" Carrying out a quick check of all of his heir's vital signs, he murmured to Missy. "Close the door and let's begin!"

Missy nodded and hurried to obey before moving back closer to the stretcher to wait for more instructions.

Leaning over the prone figure, Bobby began to lightly slap his face, softly calling, "Day-dan, open your eyes! Open your eyes Day-dan!"

Danny felt nauseous beyond belief and he could sense the room spinning around him, making him reluctant to open his eyes and confirm it. A persistent voice called his name urging him to wake and he slowly forced his heavy eyelids open and tried to bring the fuzzy shape in front of his face into focus. Danny blinked as Bobby's face sharpened into view. Slowly he looked around, surprised to find he was no longer in the warm bed that he had resting in before he fell asleep. His last memories were of Missy insisting that he drink the sweet orange juice. He had no memory of how he had come to be in this room. Licking his lips, he drew a small breath and asked weakly. "Where am I?"

Bobby smiled, his eyes glittering with excitement. "It's time for you to learn a little bit more, my son. Remember I am here to guide you to your destiny." Bobby gently touched Danny's face, "Now my young one, it is time to start your learning!" He gentle swabbed the crook of Danny's out stretched arm and injected the first of the potent drugs.

Danny tensed as he felt the now familiar sensation of a needle being inserted into his arm, aware that the dreams would soon plague him with fearful images of the angry Loas. "Please Papa, don't!" he murmured as his eyes drifted shut. "I don't want to!"

Gently allowing his hand to brush against Danny's face, Bobby quietly reassured him. "Don't worry, my young one, Your Papa is here to guide you. I will not let any harm come to you. Just relax and let the Loas come."

He smiled as Danny's breathing took on the gentle rhythm of sleep before he picked up the second needle and injected it. Turning, he nodded at Missy to turn on the flashing lights as he began to chant softly into the detective's ear. A minute later, the young detective began to repeat the chant after him, starting as a soft murmur but gaining strength as the drugs began to surge through his bloodstream. Missy jumped as Dan's eyes snapped fully open a few moments later and he lifted his head and began to look uncertainly around the room. The trepidation on his face quickly gave way to wariness, to concern and then to fear.

Bobby leaned forward and softly spoke. "I am here, Day-dan. There is nothing to fear."

Danny focused on his face before looking anxiously beyond his shoulder. "They are here, Papa," he whispered as he tried to move away from the threat that only he could see. "Please Papa, Help me!'

"It is the Loas you can see, my child. They have come to teach you!" Bobby flicked a switch close by turning on the loud music.

"NO! NO!" Danny screamed in horror as the ghosts that surrounded him began to attack him, all screaming out his name '_Day-dan, Day-dan!_' Crying out, Danny arched his back and rolled his head from side to side, trying to escape the bright flashing lights and the loud music filled the room. "NO! NO! NO!" he screamed in fear as the moving shapes formed into angry snakes and faces. The horrifying images morphed into flowing blood as Ray's lifeless face emerged and began to spin wildly towards him as Ray screamed at him to help before the image dissolved into a grinning skull.

Danny pulled against the straps that held him down, unaware of the leather binds cutting into his body as he tried to escape the horror. "HELP ME! PAPA, HELP ME!" Danny cried out before he began to gasp, unable to draw in enough oxygen into his lungs.

Moving quickly to the young man's side, Bobby whispered softly into his ear. "Do not fear, Day-dan, the Loas will protect you. You're the chosen one, my son. Allow the Loas to enter your soul."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PAPA!" Danny's eyes were wide in terror and Bobby quickly reached to check the pulse on his neck before turning and grabbing one of the full syringes on the table beside him. He injected the contents into Danny's arm as his other hand continued to rest on the pulse point. After a moment he could feel the young man relax slightly and he sighed with relief as the racing pulse beneath his fingertips began to slow and strengthen.

"Do not fear, my child, feel the Loas embrace you in their arms! You're their chosen one. The one they wish to become their priest!" he whispered to the terrified man.

"I am the chosen one," Danny murmured, his breathing slowing as he began to relax, his eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion. "The chosen one." His voice trailed off to a weak whisper as he repeated the mantra over and over until he fell silent.

Allowing the young man to rest for a few minutes, Bobby rubbed his eyes as he motioned for Missy to stop the lights and music. He sat studying his young heir for a few moments before softly calling. "Day-dan, can you hear me? Day-dan? Open your eyes!" He watched as Danny's eyes fluttered open, "It is time to learn, my Son! Your time of honoring the Loas is fast approaching. You must know the ritual of the great sacrifice. The Loas are calling for their blood offering. You must honor them, my Son, and they will grant you protection from the non-believers."

Danny blinked slowly, his words slurred as he parroted, "Honor them."

"The Loas have chosen their gift. They wish you to honor them with the blood of the one you know as Kono! He tried to rob you of your destiny, my son! He wants to take you away from your true family, from your Papa and your Loas. He is an unbeliever and must be purified in the way of the Loas! Tonight, my child, you shall honor the Loas with your sacrifice!"

Danny's eyes slowly closed as his Papa's words echoed softly within his mind, joining the voices of the Loas that plagued him screaming for the blood of the unbeliever.

111

The ropes that bound his hands and feet cut deeply into his flesh. Unable to move more than a few inches from the ornamental fireplace iron grid, Kono growled in deep frustration. It had been hours since they had carried Danny from the room and the big Hawaiian was fearful of what was happening to his friend and colleague.

He jumped as the door suddenly swung open and a large built Hawaiian youth entered, cradling a limp Williams in his arms. An older man, whom Kono immediately recognized as Howard Flood, closely followed the pair. He watched anxiously as Danny was placed on the bed and Flood dismissed the youth. Danny appeared to be unconscious and even from his disadvantaged position on the floor, Kono could see angry red marks upon the young man's bare chest, legs and arms as if the young detective had been strapped down and struggled hard to get loose.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Kono yelled, fighting to loosen his own bonds to get over to his kaikaina.

Flood looked up as he settled Danny onto his side, placing several pillows around him to prevent him from rolling onto his back and ensured that his airway was clear. "He'll be alright. Bobby would never harm his s_on_!" Flood spat angrily, disgust laced his voice as he carefully checked Dan's pulse and then lifted up an eyelid and checked his eyes. "His lessons have exhausted him. He should sleep for a few hours."

Covering the unconscious man with a light sheet, Howie straightened up and turned to the bound man. "I'll be back later to check on him. Any trouble from you and I won't hesitate to kill you both! Understand?"

"McGarrett is not going to let you get away with this, Bruddah!" Kono warned softly. "You're asking for big pilikia! If anything happens to Danny and me, he will hunt you down! There ain't no place to hide!"

Howie laughed, startling Kono, as he calmly walked over and, tearing a piece of tape from the roll he carried in his pocket, gagged Kono into silence. "Your wonderful cop, McGarrett, is a fool, my Hawaiian friend. He couldn't even find Williams or that other cop when he searched here last time. My God, the man stood only feet away from them and he still wasn't smart enough to figure it out! Do you really think he has a chance to find us once this is finished? It won't make any difference for you though - you will be dead, and your friend here won't even remember who McGarrett was!"

Looking back at the unconscious man on the bed, Howie sighed. "Bobby is going to rob your friend of his life and future, just as Mum Marie did to him." Shaking his head slowly, he looked back at Kono. "Maybe it is better that Williams won't remember his past life. He won't be aware of what he has lost."

With that cryptic comment, Howie turned and left the room locking the door behind him.

Kono sat silently, staring at the motionless figure on the bed, listening closely for any movement outside the room.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bobby returned to the seclusion of his dark office. The latest session with Danny was finished and he needed to recover. The long session had been exhausting and the bright lights had brought on another migraine. He thanked the Loas that they had given him this small piece of tranquility, a place to where he could return to rest. In this room were the very things that comforted him the most, his cats and, most of all, Mum Marie. He looked up at her vignette hanging on the wall. She was always here - guiding him and giving him solace. He would never be alone in this world. She had told him long ago that she would be with him always.

Danny's training was coming along. Bobby heart swelled with pride, he knew Danny was the chosen one, his heir; the Gods had told him so. Danny would be his successor. It was right and the time was at hand. His physical existence in this world was getting increasingly shorter. He needed Howie to guide and love Danny just like he had done for him. He sighed and rubbed his aching head, as he tried to think of a way that he could get Howie to understand. Howie had always understood, always supported him as he served the Loas but why not now? Why couldn't Howie understand that the Loas had chosen Danny and not him?

Looking up at the drawing on the wall, Bobby pleaded, "Mum Marie, why has Howie abandoned me like Papa and the others? He has always been there for me when all the others were not, he did not judge or waiver in his love. Why now, when I need him the most? Why has he forsaken me?" Wiping away the tears that ran freely down his face, he continued. "Mum, he thinks he is being secretive, he believes that I don't know what he is up too. I don't want to lose him as well. He has become so dreadfully jealous of Day-dan, but even before Day-dan came to me, he was being deceitful. Mum what shall I do? I don't want to give him up; you always said he was my confidante. You tolerated him even though he never loved and admired you as I do."

The pain was almost unbearable, as Bobby turned away from the piercing eyes in the drawing and staggered to the chair, collapsing on to it as he clutched his head in agony. He'd come here to this so-called paradise and had never been able to enjoy it; the daylight had become his vexation. He'd not been able to function normally for some time in the daylight. Only under extreme circumstances had he been forced to venture out during the daytime hours and then only while wearing very dark glasses.

He depended on Howie for so much. He'd set everything up for him, hired all the people, and purchased the estate. He was his eyes, his most trustworthy friend … his only friend. Howie would make it all good again.

Bobby could tell through the drawn shades that it had gotten dark outside, even though it was still early. The rain was coming, he could smell it and sense it. He had always been able to predict such things. People had scoffed at him when he was young but Mum Marie had always told him to follow his senses and intuitiveness, that it was a part of him to be promoted and rewarded.

III

Howie knocked lightly on Bobby's bedroom door before he opened it and entered, not waiting to be invited in. He had intentionally been late. Bobby was really starting to get to him. He knew that this was all a mistake but couldn't convince Bobby of it even after he had tried so many times. Bobby was a sick man and needed medical attention but insisted on diagnosing himself and having him administer the drugs. He was literally playing nursemaid, babysitter and whatever other job description that Bobby decided to stick him with as the time presented itself. His patience was wearing thin and now this cop was going to get them in a heap of trouble. Man, Bobby just wasn't in his right mind. Maybe he would give it one last try to convince him to call this all off. They could all leave the island and start over somewhere else. Bobby had said and done a lot of insane nonsense over the years, but this topped them all.

"Howie, my friend, what time it is? You're late - I need my medication." Bobby moaned as he held his head and rocked gently back and forward in pain.

"I am here, Bobby." Howie sighed as he studied the ill man slumped on the chair.

"What kind of useless things you been up too that would keep you from coming to me?" Bobby demanded weakly as he opened his eyes and squinted at the younger man standing at the door.

"It doesn't matter. I am here now." Howie answered slowly as he closed the door.

"It doesn't matter? Of course,, it matters. Why do you make me suffer, my dear friend? Do you like to see me suffer like this?" Bobby complained.

"Bobby, stop being so dramatic!" Howie snapped as he turned back towards his boss, "Cry if you must but I was doing some of my many other duties that you seem to send my way. I am but one person Bobby. And you wanted me to look after Williams remember? You said, 'Keep Arnold away from him'!"

Bobby weakly waved his arm in dismissal of the excuse as he demanded, "Now please give me my medicine."

Howie sighed again as he slowly walked over to Bobby's desk and began to prepare the syringe that held Bobby's Pethidine. He had done this so many times in the past few months he was positive he could do it with his eyes closed. Flicking the side of the syringe, he expelled the small bubble of air that had become trapped within it before he turned and knelt down in front of his boss. Gently grabbing Booby's arm and straightening it out, he injected the medicine into Bobby's arm with ease.

He remained motionless as Bobby leaned his head over and rested it his shoulder as a wave of resentment bubbled up in his chest. Bobby was making this so hard. Biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood he found himself wondering just how could he love this man so much? Bobby was a murderer; never in his life would he have ever thought Bobby, his best friend, the man he thought of as a brother, could ever do such heinous things? This was not the same man he had known since childhood – Bobby was sick. He needed to convince Bobby to stop all of this. But they were into this way too deep and this time there was no way to escape.

"It isn't helping much anymore, is it?" Howie frowned with concern, when Bobby lifted his head back up and looked him in the eyes. The eyes of a complete stranger were looking back at him. It was the first time in all the years they had known each other he was afraid, afraid of Bobby Fontaine. Bobby was looking right into his soul and there it was raw and revealed to the one man who had cared for and loved him all his life. And he knew then Bobby knew all.

"You know what I found out, my friend?" Bobby asked as he leaned his head back and rested it against the back of the chair holding his hands up to cover his eyes. "I found out that my best friend has been sneaky".

Howie stood up from his kneeled position in front of Bobby and turned toward the door. He'd changed his mind. He did not think he was up to this. But it was too late. Bobby had read him and seen all, in the matter of a fleeting look into his all-too-revealing eyes. He'd never been able to keep secrets from him. How did he think he could now?

"I suppose you are going to tell me what I am supposed to have done, aren't you?" Howie sighed as he momentarily stopped his egress towards the door and waited for Bobby to continue.

"I find that my friend has been stupid. I know what it is that you do. What you were doing last night and many nights since we have come here. I know that you are taking my Papa's money. But that doesn't matter. I forgive you. You're not happy here I know this, and for that I forgive you. But my friend, I have given you everything. And you try to deceive me. You know that I would give you anything, everything, all you have to do is ask me. You have hurt me, my friend, you have hurt me here in my heart." Bobby said as he raised his hand dramatically up to his chest and placed it over his heart. "My only trusted companion and you too have forsaken me. Is it earthly possessions you seek? Take them, take them all! But please, my friend, I need you. I need you now more than ever and you know this. I have only a short time to be on this earth and I need you to help me. To help me with Day-dan. To love him and watch over him like you have me."

Howie spun around, astonished at Bobby's request. Stepping towards his closest friend he hissed angrily, "Bobby, just what the Hell are you thinking? Williams is a cop, a stinkin' cop. He is not the next successor! There is no _next_ successor!" Lowering his voice he stepped even closer as he pleaded to his closest friend, "Bobby, you are losin' it. Please, let me help you. I can get you help. We can go away, and besides even if it were true, McGarrett isn't going to just let you have Williams like he is some lost puppy looking for a loving home."

"It has been decided, Howie. Mum Marie foresaw it years ago and told me that I would know who it is to be - that the Gods would give me a sign. Day-dan is the one." Bobby said with conviction. "She guides me in my quest every day. She will not forsake me like all the others. Like you, my friend. Is it fuh shore? Do you forsake me? Tell me this is not so."

"Bobby, please listen to you. I have not forsaken you. I'm trying to help you. I want us to get out of here. Leave this mess behind. You need medical attention. You know how sick you are. And for heaven's sake, Mum Marie isn't here! You are talking to a drawing. I wish I had never had it made for you. You have been obsessed with it ever since." Howie continued to pled as he dropped to his knees in front of the ill man and grabbed Bobby's hands. "I have always looked out for you. It's me who has kept your secrets all these years. I was the one who never told on you to your Papa. I covered for you every time that Witch took you to the woods to practice her black magic. And when you disappeared, I never told where you were or what you were doing. I let your Papa believe you were dead. It killed him, Bobby. He was the one who really loved you - not that Witch! She was only using you! She was touched in the head! Your Papa wanted you away from her. He could see what she was doing to you. She was poisoning your mind and soul. You were dead to him long before you disappeared."

"Stop! That is enough!" Bobby screamed as he pulled his hands free. "She was a High Priestess not a witch. And you will treat her with respect. She was good to you."

"Priestess, Witch, Bobby, call her what you wish but she is DEAD! We are in this on our own and she is not going to bail us out of this. Please Bobby! Try to think rationally for a moment, one moment. You will see that I'm right." Howie continued pleading softly.

"You have never answered my charges against you, my friend. So do I assume they are true?" Bobby suddenly changed the subject.

"Alright YES! They are true, but I did it for _us_ not for me." Howie's voice rose in frustration as he angrily stood back up and glared down at the older man. "I let Arnold have his way to do things that I knew you wouldn't approve of, to keep him happy and quiet. And yes, I have taken some of your Papa's - your money. I put it in the bank in Patty's name just in case something like this happened and we needed to leave in a hurry. We would at least have some money to leave the island and get somewhere safe. You talk about trust and love. You have no room to talk! You have never told me where you have the money stashed that I bring you every month. Now do you think I don't feel hurt and betrayed?"

"Howie, I give you whatever it is that you need, a place to live, food to eat, a beautiful house and paradise to live in. All these years I have honored your request to not participate in the rituals or my experiments. What more could you want? This is our 'Island of Salvation' my friend." Bobby replied softly.

"Oh Bobby!" Howie shook his head slowly and sighed, "I had all those things in Louisiana. And as far as Paradise, what is paradise when we live like this? I left my wife and my daughter. I quit a good solid job to come here with you. I knew you needed me. But you promised me it would be different here, that you would help me buy a business and I could bring Patty and Tara here.

You said after what happened with those G-men, things would be different. Bobby, Williams is a _cop_ and they are looking for him. He doesn't care about you, not like me. You have him only thinking he does. If he were in his right mind he would send you away and not think twice. You have killed two men, Bobby. Do you realize that? And what is it you plan on doing with that Hawaiian cop?"

Bobby stood up and walked to the door leading to the lanai and flung open the door, ignoring the wind and the driving rain before he turned back towards his closest friend and answered chillingly, "He will die soon. He is to be a sacrifice to the gods. He was sent here by Mum Marie for Day-dan. It will be his turn at last, the Loas' ultimate test. And then it will be done; Day-dan will be mine."

Howie felt defeated. He had just poured out his heart and soul and for what and why? Bobby was insane, he knew it was true long ago but he thought he would try one last time to get through to him. He'd hoped for at least one lucid moment of thought on Bobby's part. The man he had worshiped for so long was beyond hope. He turned back around and reached for the doorknob before he spoke softly. "Well if you think so much of Williams and this is what you think you must do, then you get Williams to shoot you up the next time." He never waited for Bobby's reaction as he walked out the door and slammed it closed behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Steve McGarrett opened the lanai doors; walking out into the bright, Hawaiian morning sunshine before he leaned against the railings. He stared out unseeing across the Palace grounds as his mind wandered back to the phone conversation he had with Jonathon a few hours before. Jonathan knew something about Fontaine that he was unwilling to divulge. What could be so important about Fontaine that even Jonathan refused to help? So many questions and no answers. Just a lot of pieces to a puzzle that didn't fit together.

He sighed in frustration as he turned back and walked into the office, he did not believe, even for a moment, Fontaine's claims that Danny and Ray had left his estate. He paused before reaching his desk. Maybe Kono had the right idea after all. Sneak in and have a look around. Grabbing his coat, he hurried out of his office, as tempted as he was to sneak in, for now he would settle instead for a look.

111

As Steve approached the estate he realized he had forgotten how beautiful a place it was. He slowed down as he approached the main entrance and peered through the gate. He could barely make out the colonial style house that sat on well-manicured grounds and was surrounded by lush green gardens and trees that only Hawaii could be proud of. For what it was worth Fontaine had kept up the appearance of normalcy from the outsider's perspective. A high security type fence surrounded the grounds. He had not remembered it being there when McJellan had owned the estate. The main entrance donned a large sign that spanned the entire opening and read in large letters THE ORDER OF THE UNITED BRETHREN. Above an electronic box used to announce someone's arrival to the estate was a smaller sign that read 'visitors by appointment or invitation only'.

Just as he slowed to a stop behind some trees for cover the radio crackled to life and he grabbed the mic as he heard Chin summons him. Depressing the button, he asked, "What have you got for me, Chin?"

"Boss, Duke has returned from the mainland and he's waiting in your office to give you his report." Chin hesitated before he spoke again. "Umm Steve, is Kono with you? We haven't been able to get him to answer his radio and he hasn't reported in today."

McGarrett frowned, "No, he's not. Have you tried his place?"

"Already did Boss, and he is not answering his phone."

"Okay Chin, check Kono's place and see if he is there and tell Duke I'll be right there." Steve ordered as he turned the big sedan around and headed back to the Palace.

l l l

Standing in the office window on the third floor Bobby watched through a small opening of the drawn shades as a big, black sedan drove slowly past the estate. It stopped briefly before turning and heading back the direction from which it had come. McGarrett, he was sure of it. The lead detective was becoming desperate. Bobby smiled, he had to give the detective credit – the man was quite the adversary. Turning away from the window, Bobby wondered if McGarrett had noticed his other missing detective yet. Looking up at the woman painting on the wall, he asked. "Mum, what do you think? Do you think Day-dan is ready?" he paused a moment as if he was listening before he smiled and nodded at the painting. "Yes, Mum, yes! I was thinking the same thing. The ritual should be moved forward. He will cross over tonight."

l l l

Entering the anteroom of the Five-O office, Steve was met by Chin. The Chinese detective appeared worried as he informed his boss. "There was no sign of Kono at his house and by the looks of things, it appears that he didn't go home last night. I have checked with HPD and no one has seen him since yesterday." Looking at McGarrett, he stated quietly, "He was pretty upset last night Steve, about the reports of Fontaine being involved in Voodooism, you don't think he may have…?"

McGarrett harbored the same fear that Kono had done something crazy as trying to sneak into The Order of United Brethren compound. After all, hadn't it been twenty minutes ago he had considered doing the same thing. Placing a hand gently on Chin's arm, he answered, "I hope not Chin. Keep trying to find him."

"Done Boss," Chin sighed before he turned and hurried into his office to make a few more calls in an attempt to find someone who might know Kono's whereabouts.

"Duke is waiting for you in your office, and you have had another message from Mr. Belcher over at the Zoo again. He said no one has showed to help them find their two snakes." May told Steve as he rushed past her desk. "What should I tell him? He sounded extremely angry."

Steve paused as he reached his office door and turned back to May, "Tell him… No, on second thought, call him back and tell him we are very shorthanded at the moment, but I will personally come over as soon as I get a break."

"Okay Boss." May answered as she turned back and picked up the phone as Steve opened his office door and hurried into his office.

111

Duke had stood up from the chair where he sat in front of the big wooden Koa desk as Steve entered the office. He was looking quite jet lagged and on the verge of collapse.

"Duke, good to have you back. You look pretty tired. Rough flight?" Steve asked as he reached out and shook Duke's hand.

"Took the red eye back, Steve. I wanted to report to you as fast as I could." Duke answered as he sat down on one of the white chairs in front of McGarrett's desk before he pulled out his notebook and opened it up. "I met with Robert Fontaine Douce Dauteriver Sr.'s attorney, George Sommers. He wasn't surprised that Bobby Jr. was being investigated."

"Why not?" Steve frowned as he settled on the edge of his desk to listen to Duke's report.

"He claims the Bobby gave him a bad feeling that something was 'off' the last time they met." Duke began, "Somners has known the family for years; he and Robert Sr. went way back. Somners had become the family's attorney shortly after Robert Sr and his first wife, Mary, had married and said he knew Bobby from birth. He said that Bobby had not always been so strange until after the sudden death of his mother in 1948, when he met a woman named Marie Thibodeau. She claimed she was a voodoo priestess and Bobby began enthralled with her. His behavior and personality began to change. He became heavily involved in the Voodoo religion. Then in June 1956, Somners said he just vanished.

His family and a private investigator searched for him for seven years without success. The found no evidence of his whereabouts or even if he was still alive. In 1963, Somners told me he finally managed to convince Fontaine's father to have him declared dead.

Robert Sr. remarried, about 5 years before his death in 1967, to an Arlena Tackett and had changed his will to leave her his entire estate. A rather large estate, One hundred million dollars."

"One hundred million dollars?" Steve asked, stunned.

Duke nodded before he continued. "Then that about a year before his death, Somners said that Robert Sr. had him add a codicil to his will."

"A codicil?" Steve leaned forward, his interest aroused.

"Yeah, Steve," Duke frowned, "he wanted to change his will to say that Bobby was to receive half of his estate upon his return and in the event of his wife's death that Bobby would inherit all of it."

"Back from where? He had him declared dead!" Steve questioned the old man's motives.

"Mr. Sommers said he had no idea, tried to reason with him but he wouldn't change his mind. He included it just to appease him." Duke answered before adding, "But said low and behold came the reading of the will and who shows up but Bobby. Sommers said the stepmother was not a happy woman and the two of them created quite a scene. Bobby ended up threatening her life.

He was a little hesitant to tell me but said Bobby gave him instructions to mail him a check for…" Duke not been able to complete his sentence before Steve finished it for him. "$ twenty-five thousand a month."

"Right, Steve, to be mailed to a post office box here in Honolulu."

"I wonder why just twenty-five thousand?" Steve asked.

"Beats me, Steve. He never gave him a reason, just the amount and the address."

"Well we do know one thing then." Steve mused as he rose and began to pace the room, "He knew then he was coming to Hawaii."

"Before I left for New Orleans, I was also able to talk to Howard Flood's family. His ex-wife Patricia and his mother." Duke continued as he turned towards the pacing lead detective, "He has a young daughter aged ten. His mother says that Flood and Fontaine had a relationship unlike any other, her words. Says they were really close. But that it had been a mutual admiration. She said that it really baffled her when Bobby disappeared that Howie didn't go off the deep end. Even though he was sad, he wasn't devastated like everyone thought he would be. His ex-wife told me that about a six months before Howie took off he started acting strange, took several so-called business trips and then up and quit his job and left with no explanation."

"Sounds like Flood knew Fontaine wasn't really dead." Steve observed. "But why would he just disappear? There has to be a logical explanation. Whatever reason he disappeared must have been illegal just like what he is doing now. That is one angle we need to check on, see if any so-called religious groups have operated under the same or similar behavior anywhere on the mainland during the time period that Fontaine was missing."

"Yeah that is what I thought as well. Mrs. Dauteriver refused to speak with me so I went on down to New Orleans. I spoke with the professor that heads up the Psychiatry and Neurology Department at Tulane. He went to school with Bobby; they graduated in the same class. Everyone was right about Bobby moving to New Orleans to be closer to Marie. According to this Professor Tellas, Bobby practiced voodoo all through college. Tried to get his fellow students involved but most passed on the invite. He indicated Bobby was very honored in the Vodun community. That he was a Houngan- Voodoo Priest. Said he studied Psychiatry by day and Voodoo by night."

"So, he is a Priest!" Steve said as he stopped and looked back at the Hawaiian HPD sergeant, surprised as Bobby's words came back to him clearly. _'No, Mr. McGarrett, I am not, not by your definition of the word'_. Fontaine had been talking in riddles.

Duke continued, "Professor Tellas insinuated Bobby was so intelligent that everyone was a bit intimidated by him. He hinted that Bobby was scary. He liked to play mind games with you. Tellas told me he remembered Bobby working in the research lab with him and they were working on experiments with hypnosis and the power of suggestion. The department cancelled the experiments. Bobby was getting a little into the bizarre, but he didn't care to elaborate. Tellas says he just wanted to forget he even knew him. He went on to say when Bobby graduated med school he did his master's thesis on 'The Power of Suggestion on the Troubled Mind'.

Tellas said he was glad when Fontaine disappeared and never really gave him any thought one-way or the other." Shutting closed his notebook before he looked back at Steve, "That's about all I have, Steve. Oh - except one more thing. I did check and Marie Thibodeau is dead. She is buried in a cemetery near New Orleans. She died a few years after Bobby disappeared. It's funny her family wouldn't say where she was."

"Duke, you go on home and get you some rest. I'm going to see if I can swing another search warrant. It's a long shot but I have to try." Steve said as he walked across to where Duke sat and lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Okay Steve, I'm sorry I didn't come back with the information we needed to take him down and find Danny and Ray." Duke sighed tiredly as he slowly rose out of his chair.

"You did fine, Duke, you did great. Now go and get some rest."

Watching Duke rise and slowly walk out of the office, Steve sighed. Although the background information gave him a greater insight into Fontaine, it left him with more questions than answers. He needed to take some time out of the office and clear his head. He paused a moment, as he knew just where to go. He'd put off Mr. Belcher at the Zoo for too long. He wished Danno were here. This would be right up his alley, Steve thought with a brief grin.

He stepped out into the anterior office and was instructing May to call the zoo and tell them that he was on his way when the door opened to the corridor Howard Flood entered the office.

Seeing the lead detective, Howie announced, "Mr. McGarrett I would like to speak to you, if I may."

Steve nodded as he stepped aside to allow the smaller man to pass. "Mr. Flood, come into my office. We have been wanting to speak to you as well."

"I bet you have." Flood replied.

"Boss, I take it you are not going to the zoo?" May inquired.

Shaking his head and giving the brunette a small grin, Steve mouthed the word 'no', in acknowledgment of May's question, before he tapped on Chin's cubicle wall as he hurried past it. "Chin, I need you to come in."

Chin rose from his desk and quickly followed his boss into the office. As Steve came around to stand behind his desk, he noticed that Flood was staring at the board that held the information they had collected on the Order of the United Brethren, its members and their activities.

"I see you have been a busy man, Mr. McGarrett. I bet it's a little tough when you are shorthanded." Flood said as he turned to face Steve. "And you still have time to go to the zoo?" Flood grinned. He knew all too well why the cop was going to the Zoo, yet sometimes caught himself playing Bobby's games. It was quite refreshing at times. However, he knew the reason he was here and he was hoping to calm his nerves with a little humor. But it did not appear to work. McGarrett was not in the mood for humor.

"I have a lot of questions for you, Mr. Flood." Steve said, ignoring the question.

"And I have lots of answers." Howie replied as he turned and walked across to the white chairs in front of the large ornate desk. "But I also have certain conditions, of course."

"Of course you do! Well I'm not in the position to offer you any deals, Flood." Steve warned him as Steve settled behind his desk.

"No deals, McGarrett, just a favor. I'm willing to take whatever punishment it is that the state of Hawaii has for me." Flood clarified despondently as he sat down and clasped his hands nervously together.

Steve couldn't believe his ears. This man walked right in the Five 0 offices and was willing to tell all for a favor. There had to be more to this than just a favor. He'd glanced over at Chin who looked as surprised as he was.

"Okay, Flood, what kind of game is Fontaine playing now? What is he up to? It's just a matter time and we will take him down. So, he can stop all of his diversions." Steve declared, getting down to business.

"McGarrett, this is no game of Bobby's, I assure you." Flood answered, before admitting, "He doesn't even know I'm here. Or on second thought maybe he does, all the more reason to get on with this."

"I'm all ears, Flood. Tell me what favor it is that you want, and I'll see what can be arranged." Steve promised him.

"McGarrett, it is not that kind of a favor. All I ask is that when I tell you everything and you go after Bobby that you do not hurt him." Flood begged.

McGarrett was astonished. Had he just heard right? All he wanted was to make sure that Fontaine was not harmed. He looked up to see the same reaction coming from Chin. "Did I just hear you right!?"

"Yeah, you heard me right. You don't have to look at me like that. For all Bobby is or has become, I still care deeply for him. I would think that you of all people would understand that. I know what Williams means to you, what all of your men mean to you. How much do you really know about Bobby?" he asked softly. "I don't mean about where he was born and raised. I mean about Bobby himself!"

"I know he is into voodoo and he is a voodoo priest." Steve replied.

Howie stared in amazement at the lead detective before he began to laugh hysterically. "Do you really think this is some voodoo cult Bobby has set up? Oh, come on, McGarrett! I gave you more credit than that! Before we came here, Bobby studied you and all of your men for months. How you operate in and around Hawaii. He never missed a thing. He knows more about you then you know about yourself. You see, Bobby is special that way. He is – was- extremely intelligent. He knows what makes you tick. He finds flaws in people and he found you have two." Flood declared smugly.

"And I suppose you are going to tell me what they are?" McGarrett growled.

"Sure, why not. Isn't that what this is all about? First of all, he found you are predictable. Bobby watched how you operate and can almost make your next call. And he found you have an Achilles' heel - Danny Williams." Flood laughed.

"Okay Flood, what does all this have to do with this voodoo bull malarkey? I want to know where Danny Williams and Ray Tamiki are! So stop stalling!"

"In due time McGarrett, you must let me finish and then I will tell all." Flood insisted. "Bobby is experimenting!"

"Experimenting with what?" McGarrett growled dangerously.

Howie smirked, "Brainwashing! And you gave him his best specimen! He's been having fun playing games in your boy's head. He has the kid so screwed up; the kid doesn't know whether he's Arthur or Martha! See you don't understand. This voodoo bull malarkey, as you call it is very real to Bobby. He believes in it whole heartily. But things got twisted up in his head. This was supposed to be experiments in brainwashing and the power of suggestion. You see he seeks out vulnerable people, like Williams. You know tough cop on the outside and the little kid on the inside looking for approval and acceptance. He can spot them a mile away. But Bobby is sick and he has gone way out of control." Casting an uneasy glance between McGarrett and Kelly, Flood's voice dropped. "Bobby is crazy; he has gone insane! I have always been able to reason with him. He would listen to me when he wouldn't anyone else. But now he thinks I'm one of the enemy. He was always a bit strange- you know into the voodoo and stuff but now he has changed. He's becoming more...," Flood hesitated, his loyalty to an old friend almost over riding his resolve to stop Bobby's actions from spiraling out of control. Bobby's becoming more dangerous!"

"Dangerous? How do you mean?" Steve asked, sharing a worried glance with Chin before returning his full attention back to the man sitting nervously in front of him.

"You see, I have seen Bobby make people do things just by suggesting it, but no one ever got hurt. At least not physically. But Bobby got sick a while back and the people he was working for just threw him away like yesterday's trash. Never mind all the years he put into his work. He went a little crazy and he wanted to prove to them that they were wrong and he could continue working. That he was capable. But something got screwed up in his mind and he started mixing his voodoo with his experiments.

He initially picked Hawaii thinking it would be a good place to settle down and get well. But Bobby wasn't ready to give it up. He found the beach kids here were easy specimens. But they were too easy. However for what it was worth he did give those kids a place to call home and food to eat. "

"Why is he doing this?" Steve demanded. "Why Williams? Where is he and is he hurt? And what about Ray Tamiki?"

Licking his lips, Howie glanced at Chin before he returned his attention back to Steve and began to speak. "Well to answer your first question, basically because he can. The power he feels when he can make someone do what he wants is just like a high on drugs to him. When he first decided to come here, he wanted to see what opposition he would be up against, the law. Because he knew that eventually that trouble would start one way or the other. It was my idea to use the cover of a religious group. He was so intrigued by you and your operation. You and your men became a challenge to him."

"What about the drugs? Is he an addict?" McGarrett pressed impatiently, as his fear for Danny's safety skyrocketed.

"NO! McGarrett, for all the things that Bobby is, an addict is not one. He uses those drugs for his experiments. He takes Pethidine for migraines. That is all Bobby is on. Bobby has gotten so screwed up in his mind that he thinks your boy is going to be his replacement. He is training him to be a voodoo priest, to take over for him when he dies. He's got him thinking he is his son, but I know what you mean…meant to Williams. When Bobby was brainwashing him, he called out for you on several occasions. He thought you were going to come for him. What Bobby said worked. He has him believing you abandoned him."

"That's ludicrous!" Steve shouted, shocked that Fontaine could be so cruel.

"Yeah that's what I have been telling you." Howie said as he sat up straight in his chair trying to give himself some distance between him and McGarrett. "Listen to me you have to get Williams out of there tonight. Bobby has already murdered two men in his rituals, including your cop Tamiki and now he is planning to get Williams to murder as well. If you don't get Williams out before tonight, you are going to lose two detectives. He is going to have Williams kill that big Hawaiian cop you call Kono."

"Detective Kalakaua is in the compound?" Steve glanced at Chin, before returning his attention to the small man sitting in front of him.

Howie nodded his affirmation. "Arnold found him in the room with Williams last night. But you have to listen to me." Howie rushed on, "Bobby has decided that he will be sacrificed to the gods. And Williams will do it too. Bobby has him convinced he is his son and he is his successor. He has that kid's head really screwed up. But the detective you call Kono will die tonight by the hands of Williams. You know if that happens, you will lose Williams too." Howie looked pleadingly at McGarrett as he begged, "Please, Mr. McGarrett, try not to hurt Bobby. He doesn't know what he is doing. He really isn't a bad guy. He is sick and he needs help."

Steve never gave Flood the satisfaction of a reply. He turned to Chin and ordered, "Take Mr. Flood here down to lock up and book him. But before you do, get him to tell you everything he knows about what he thinks is going to happen tonight and the lay out of the estate. Also I want a list of the drugs Fontaine is using on Danno. I'm going to get that warrant that we haven't had enough evidence for, until now."

"Right, Boss." Chin said as Steve grabbed his coat and ran out of the office, Flood's plea's and screams could be heard clear down the hall to the bottom of the long Koa staircase. "Please McGarrett, don't hurt him!"

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Doctor Bishop, the Psychiatrist often called in to assist Five-O on some of their most intriguing cases, sat quietly analyzing the information that Steve had presented to her. Slowly she looked up. "Steve, if what you have told me about this cult is true and they are using some type of brainwashing to trap members than Danny may be in real trouble!"

"How so, Doctor?' Steve asked, his chest tightening in fear as his worse fears were being confirmed.

"Well, Steve, you said the undercover identity was similar to Danny's own background. He was posing as a young man who was orphaned and had to be raised by relatives."

Steve interrupted, "Yes Doc, but Danno was orphaned at a much earlier age. I don't understand what that has to do with anything?"

"Steve," Doctor Bishop began to patiently explain, "From what I know about how brainwashing techniques work, it breaks down a person's will by using their fears and weaknesses against them. When a child loses their parents, there is always some type of emotional scarring left behind. Sometimes the child will rebel against authority; sometimes they will have extremely low self-esteem or sometimes they will tend to doubt their own abilities. It is these types of things that are used against them to help rob them of their ability to make decisions for themselves!"

"You mean that finding someone's weaknesses is all they need to do?" Steve asked amazed.

"No, Steve. They use a combination of things, from drugs, sleep deprivation, beatings, isolation as well as psychological torture." The petite psychiatrist continued, "They virtually destroy the individual's will and replace it with their own."

Steve felt his chest tighten and his mouth go dry with fear as he asked. "Could Danno be brainwashed enough to participate in voodoo rituals? Maybe even carry out sacrifices?"

Doctor Bishop nodded, "If he has been indoctrinated into the religion enough. But of far greater concern to me at the moment, Steve, is the amount of drugs that would be required to have Danny reach this point in the brainwashing. With the types of drugs your informant stated Danny is receiving, than Fontaine will need to give higher doses to achieve the same effectiveness with them. This runs the real risk of a fatal overdose. Also if Danny is already weakened and ill because of the beatings and torture he has endured, the risk of overdose is increased greatly."

"God!" Steve murmured, rubbing a hand over his face as the ever-present guilt he felt about allowing Danny to go into such a dangerous situation threatened to overwhelm him. Forcing it back to the recesses of his mind, he concentrated on what the Psychiatrist was saying. There would be time to account for his own culpability in this unfolding tragedy later.

"What will happen to him when we get him out?" Steve whispered.

"That really depends on how severe the brainwashing has been. Best scenario is once the drugs are out of his system and he is away from Fontaine's influence, Danny may have a complete recovery. Unfortunately from what you have told me, Steve, I believe that the brainwashing may be severe. In that case, Danny may never recover. I'm sorry, Steve, but that is a real possibility that we have to prepare for!"

Unable to draw a breath of air as fear tightened his chest, Steve nodded slowly, forcing out a choked response. "Thank you, Doctor!" Then he turned and walked away. He felt shocked and nauseous at the doctor's possible prognosis for Danny.

111

Entering the bedroom, Bobby ignored the large Hawaiian detective who sat bound and gagged in the corner, as he hurried to the bed to awaken the man sleeping upon it. His last session with his young heir had left Danny exhausted and ill. He knew the risks of using the drugs for the brainwashing had been great to the young man's health but time was now against him. McGarrett would return shortly to search for his missing officers and Danny needed to complete his offerings to the Loas so that they would protect his soul.

He stood a moment studying the young, innocent looking face of his sleeping successor, his heart swelling with pride. Mum Marie had told him often that he would know the one whom the Loas would choose to follow him on his sacred pathway through this life but he had never dreamed that the Loas would bless him with someone whom he would regard as a son.

Aware of the angry eyes of the non-believer watching him, Bobby woke the young man, gently shaking his shoulder and calling softly. "Day-dan, it is time for you to wake, my child. The Loas await your gifts!" He smiled as Danny groaned softly, shifting under his touch before slowly opening his eyes.

Danny's eyes, still glazed by the drugs coursing through his bloodstream, panned slowly around the room before they settled on the face of the man leaning above him. "Papa?" he asked confusion evident in his voice as he struggled to return to full consciousness.

"It is time, my son, to prepare for your offerings to the gods. Come, I will help you." Bobby said encouragingly, helping Danny to sit up onto the edge of the bed.

Struggling to free himself from the ropes, Kono watched with increasing frustration and anger as Fontaine began to prepare his ill and drugged colleague to carry out such a vile crime.

Fontaine glanced over Danny's shoulder, smiling triumphantly at the enraged Hawaiian as he gently began the ritual preparation of Danny's body, carefully cleansing his skin with the purifying oils. Danny sat placidly as Fontaine began to explain to his hapless on looker what he was doing with a great deal of pride.

Carefully measuring out the powder, Fontaine stirred it into the small glass of juice that he had placed on the table next to the bed. "This will help Day-dan to connect with the Loas," he explained quietly to Kono as he turned his attention back to Danny and gently coaxed him to drink the liquid. "Your sacrifice will guarantee Day-dan will gain the protection of the Loas."

He began to paint strange red symbols upon Danny's chest, face and back. "After the sacrifice, Day-dan will truly be my son! He is the chosen one! The one the Loas wish to follow in my footsteps! Just as you are the one the Loas have chosen to be their gift."

Softly urging Danny to his feet, Fontaine whispered. "It is time my son!" He carefully supported the ill man to the door, stopping for a brief moment in front of Kono. "Richie and Mike will be along shortly to bring you along. Let me warn you though. If you try and escape than I will not only have you killed but also I will sacrifice my son to honor the Loas. Be warned though, the death of a priest is not as easy and painless as what your own sacrifice would be!" With that parting threat, Fontaine guided Danny out of the room.

Reaching the front door of the mansion, he stopped again, reminding Richie to remember to bring the small cane basket when he brought the cop.

111

Within the small dirt clearing twenty figures dressed in white gowns stood swaying in time with soft chanting. Standing in the middle of the group, dressed in brown robes, Fontaine led the chanting, also swaying in time with the rhythm of the words.

The chanting reached a crescendo before the followers fell eerily silent, all turning towards a small procession that emerged from the rainforest at the far side of the clearing. Arnold and another large Hawaiian dragged a bound and struggling Kono at gunpoint into the center. Upon reaching the area, Kono was forced to stand with his back against a pole. His hands were pulled roughly above his head and his feet bound to the bottom of the pole.

The drums began to beat softly and the soft chant began anew as Fontaine turned and walked to the edge of the clearing before disappearing into the rainforest. Missy slowly entered the clearing in a flowing white robe shaking gourd rattles as she slowly swayed in time with the drum and the chants. A moment later, Fontaine emerged guiding an unsteady Danny into the clearing.

Dressed in a white robe, Danny was led to a spot directly in front of the pole. Fontaine gently eased Danny onto his knees and then moved away. The chanting grew louder as Missy stepped forward carrying a cup. Kneeling down in front of Fontaine, she offered him its contents. After finishing the drink, he returned the cup. Missy filled the cup again and went across to where Danny knelt. Kneeling down in front of him, Missy gently held the cup to his lips, encouraging him to drink. She smiled as she rose and nodded at Fontaine.

Silently she returned several times to the jug resting on the altar, refilling the cup as she moved amongst the young people again encouraging them to drink. The drums began to beat a faster rhythm and the chanting seemed to increase with volume and ferocity as the group began to sway and dance faster and faster around both Kono and Danny. The drums, chanting and dancing seemed to reach some type of crescendo until it stopped and a deep hush enveloped the group when Fontaine suddenly fell motionless to the ground.

Time seemed to stand still for several seconds before Fontaine slowly stood and turned toward Danny. Arnold moved silently forward and, placing his hands under Danny's arms, lifted him up onto his feet. Danny swayed unsteadily as Fontaine picked up the knife from the altar, held it above his head for all the devotees to see. Then he lowered it and walked slowly to where Danny stood.

Danny appeared to stare bewildered for a moment at the knife and then at Kono before glancing uncertainly back at Fontaine. Fontaine smiled and nodded. The young detective turned and raised the knife, murmuring a quiet chant.

Reaching the edge of the small clearing that Flood had described, Steve signaled for the HPD officers to quietly surround the clearing and to wait for his orders to move in.

Sneaking closer through the undergrowth, McGarrett momentarily froze at the sight that confronted him**.** Standing in front of Kono, the knife poised above his head, Danny seemed ready to bring the weapon down in a deadly arc. Shocked, Steve knew that he had to move quickly to prevent a tragedy from occurring.

Stepping into the clearing, he announced. "This is a police raid! Everyone, stay where you are!"

HPD officers swarmed into the clearing, arresting the young people. Duke moved quickly to take Fontaine into custody as another officer raced after Arnold who fled into the forest. Only Danny seemed oblivious to the activity surrounding him. The knife was still poised above his head as he continued the quiet chant.

The remaining HPD officers watched with guns drawn as Danny stood in his threatening stance. They waited for McGarrett's orders on how to deal with one of their own preparing to murder another colleague.

Eyeing his second-in-command cautiously, Steve murmured softly to Chin. "I think I can talk him into giving me the knife."

"Be careful, Boss!" Chin warned softly.

Steve nodded, "Just make sure everyone knows to hold their fire. I don't want this ending with either one of them getting hurt or killed." As he stepped closer to the pair, the only sound he was aware of was Kono's soft but gentle pleading, and the soft fervent chanting of Williams.

"Hey, Danny, it's me! Kono! You don't want to hurt me!" Kono implored quietly, watching every movement his young friend made anxiously. "I don't know what he has done to ya, Bruddah, but it's gunna be okay I know you really don't want to hurt me! Not ya old surfing buddy!"

Steve moved silently, aware that Kono had seen him out of the corner of his eye. The tension was high and, as he came closer, he could see the knife trembling in his friend's hands.

"Danno? Danno?" he said softly, standing just out of Danny's reach.

"He doesn't know who we are, Boss!" Kono breathed. His heart was beating wildly as he watched Danny grip the knife tighter. "They've done something to him!"

Steve nodded his acknowledgement as he studied Danny's trembling form. Williams was flushed, sweating. His pupils were dilated; he looked frightened and ill. "Danno, it's me, Steve! Everything is going to be okay, Danno. You're safe! Give me the knife!"

Danny jumped at the unexpected voice so close to him. He shook his head slowly. "No! No! The Loas' want their offerings." he murmured. "They want their blood!"

"Yes! Yes! My son!" Fontaine yelled from where he was being held. "Spill the blood of the unbeliever. Let us spill his blood so we can become stronger!"

"Someone keep him quiet!" Steve demanded as he watched the tension build in Danno's face. Dropping his voice, he tried again. "Danno, listen to me! Fontaine has been drugging you. He is playing games with your mind!"

"NO! NO!" Danny yelled. "He wouldn't do that! You're LYING! He wants to teach me to become one with the Loas! I must do this to honor the Loas!" Danny yelled, raising the knife higher, his knuckles turning white.

"DANNO! NO!" Steve yelled, fearful Danny was about to plunge the blade down in a deadly arc toward Kono's throat. Seeing Danny hesitate, he lowered his voice again "This is not what the gods would want. They would not want you to murder a friend. This is what Bobby Fontaine wants you to do! He wants to see if he can make you do something that is totally against your will!"

"No!" Danny continued to insist. "He is my Papa! He cares about me!"

"Danno, he is not your father! Your father died when you were a small child." Steve reminded the young detective gently. "He is just using you, Aikane! We are your ohana. We may not be blood ohana, my friend, but I love you like a brother, so does Kono and Chin. Do you really want to hurt your true ohana?"

Danny hesitated, confusion in his face as his eyes darted wildly between Kono, Steve and Bobby before they settled uncertainly back to Steve.

"Danno, I have never lied to you! I know you don't want to do this! Please, give me the knife!" Steve pleaded softly.

Shaking his head as if trying to clear it, Danny turned bewilderedly towards his boss. "Steve?"

"Give me the knife, Danno!" Steve whispered, reaching out his hand as Danny stepped towards him.

"Steve?" Danny whispered again, raising the knife up as if he just discovered that he held it in his hand.

"NO, DAY-DAN!" Fontaine yelled. "It is a trick to stop you from carrying out your true calling!"

Danny gasped in fright, clutching the knife tightly as he stepped fearfully towards Steve's outstretched hand.

"The knife, Danno!" Steve ordered again gently.

The clearing echoed with the sudden sound of a gunshot and Danny was thrown backward by the impact of a bullet. Lunging to catch the wounded man before he hit the ground, Steve yelled. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

The small space erupted with noise, but Steve directed all his attention to the young man in his arms. He was vaguely aware of someone freeing Kono as he pressed trembling fingers into the side of Danny's cool neck, palpating for a pulse. Blood trickled from the corner of Danny's mouth. He released his breath as he felt the rapid and weak throb beneath his fingers.

"How is he?" Chin asked kneeling down beside them.

"He's alive!" Steve murmured, pressing his clean handkerchief over the bloodied bullet wound in the upper right side of Danny's chest. "Get an ambulance!"

Chin nodded and rose, ordering someone to radio for an ambulance to meet them at the mansion and for the prisoners to be taken into custody. Kono reached his boss' side as soon as he was freed. "Boss?"

"He's alive! We need to get him back to the mansion!"

"I'll carry him." Kono said, reaching down and gently lifting Danny from McGarrett's arms. Carrying him as gently and carefully as one would a small child; Kono followed Steve along the rough dark dirt path back to the mansion.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Grabbing several cushions as Kono lowered Danny gently onto the sofa, Steve carefully arranged them behind Danny's back, propping him into a semi-reclined position before kneeling down beside him. The young detective's face was ashen and Steve could hear his breath gurgle in his throat with each respiration. A small stream of blood trickled from the side of his mouth and ran down his chin. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, Steve pressed the white material against the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"Steve…"

"I'm here, Danno. I'm here." Steve answered softly, leaning into the injured detective's line of sight.

Danny appeared confused and bewildered as he weakly reached up to touch the wound in his chest. Licking his dried lips, he breathed. "You shot me!"

Steve felt his heart skip a beat at Danny's weak accusation. Swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat, he gently grabbed Danny's hand and placed it back down on the sofa as he continued to hold pressure on the wound as he whispered. "You were shot by accident, aikane, but I am going to get you to the hospital! Just try and rest. The ambulance will be here any minute."

"Papa said I shouldn't trust you," Danny murmured as his eyes slid shut, "I didn't listen to him and you shot me. Papa warned me..." Danny's anguished whisper trailed off as his head rolled to the side.

Steve's chest tightened as he watched his young friend lose consciousness, the accusation burning deep into his soul. With his eyes burning with unshed tears, he looked back up at Kono, "Where the hell is the damn ambulance?"

"They just radioed, Sir." A HPD officer answered as he entered the room, "They are stuck in traffic up on the Pali Hwy. There's a bad accident and it is blocking the way. I told them to make it wiki wiki."

Steve looked back at Danny. Unconscious again, his condition was deteriorating fast. Danny was going into shock. He was sweating and clammy to the touch, his breathing had become increasingly labored. "Tell them to forget the ambulance! Get a chopper and a doctor up here _now_!"

"Yes, Sir," the officer acknowledged the order before he turned to hurry out to the radio, accidentally brushing against a large wicker basket sitting on the floor. He jumped back and yelped in surprise as the lid fell off and two huge snakes slithered out of the basket and onto the floor.

Steve was unable to believe his own eyes as he watched the two snakes sliver across the floor as several HPD officers in the room quickly backed away in a different direction from the path the snakes had chosen. As the surprise of seeing the snakes wore off, Steve ordered, "Someone catch those snakes!"

Duke, hearing the commotion, rushed into the room with a handcuffed Fontaine in tow.

"Duke, close the door." Steve commanded softly.

"Steve, what's going on?" Duke frowned as he looked first at McGarrett and then at Kono and the three HPD officers in the room who all staring at the floor beneath a large table near the wall.

"Two snakes just escaped from a basket that was just knocked over." Steve replied softly, nodding towards the direction everyone was watching.

"Snakes!?" Duke jumped back in surprise as he heard Fontaine chuckle beside him. "Are you guys sure about that?"

"Yeah, Bruddah, two enormous ones." Kono said as he threw his arms wide open in an attempt to demonstrate to Duke how large the snakes were.

"Kono," Steve ordered quietly as he continued to keep the pressure on Danny's wound, "catch those two snakes and put them back in the basket."

Kono eyes grew huge as saucers and his complexion turned deathly pale as he glanced at his boss before returning his full attention back to the table where snakes had just slithered under. "Not…not me, Boss!" he pleaded in fear. "I...I hate those things." Kono shuddered as he looked over at Duke and said, "You do it, bruddah."

Fontaine laughed with delight when he saw the overturned basket and the terrified looks on the police officers' faces. Mum was watching over him, he was certain, for there was no other reason for the Loas to allow his friends to escape. He found it all very amusing. He remembered how Arnold had been terrified of them, the night that they had freed them from their bondage at the zoo. And now here were more grown men frozen in their tracks because of two serpents. He let out a ludicrous laugh that made everyone in the room turn and stare.

"Well, Fontaine, since you think this is so comical, you go catch them and put them back in the basket." Steve demanded angrily as he watched the madman take delight at the situation.

Fontaine look at McGarrett before he smiled and lifted his handcuffed hands. "I need these removed first."

Steve, never taking his eyes from Fontaine's, nodded to Duke to remove the cuffs as he ordered firmly. "Shoot him if he tries anything."

Fontaine smile widened at the detective's order, his eyes bright with insane fervor. "Shoot me if you must, McGarrett, but you can't get rid of me that easily. Don't you see I can come back? You can't kill me!" He chuckled, "Maybe I'll come back as a serpent."

Steve gave Fontaine a smirk. "Well, I guess we won't know that for certain, unless we try, now do we?"

The older man nodded, still grinning, as he rubbed his now uncuffed wrists before he walked across to the table and reached beneath, gently picking up the first snake. Rising to his feet, he looked across at Kono and holding the snake in his direction and smiled as the big Hawaiian detective took a small step backwards. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Put it in the basket, Fontaine." McGarrett ordered.

"Day-dan showed a natural finesse with them." Fontaine grinned at McGarrett as he placed the large python into the basket and walked back across to the table and reached back beneath, picking up the second and larger python, stroking it as he spoke. "It was easy to see why the Loas decided that he was the one who would become my son, my heir and their chosen one."

"Danny Williams is not your son nor is he the chosen one of any Voodoo God." Steve snarled as Fontaine gently placed the snake into the basket and closed the lid.

"But he is, McGarrett." The voodoo priest smiled proudly as he glanced towards Danny, "The Loas have chosen and there is nothing you can do to change his destiny or yours…"

"Papa, is that you?"

A soft call beside him caught Steve's attention and his heart tightened with anguish as he realized Danno was calling for Fontaine.

"Yes, my son, I am here." Fontaine replied grinning, as he looked at McGarrett and attempted to step towards the sofa where Danny rested.

Grabbing Fontaine's arms, to prevent him from getting any closer to his victim, Duke quickly re-cuffed the cult leader and pulled him roughly back as McGarrett growled angrily. "He is not your son! Leave him alone! Quit playing your mind games with him!"

"Papa?"

"I'm here, Day-dan," Fontaine called to the wounded and sick detective, grinning at McGarrett as he nodded towards Danny. "I think he feels differently than you!"

"Get him the hell out of here!" McGarrett roared.

As Duke dragged Fontaine from the room, the insane cult leader yelled triumphantly. "He is my son now, McGarrett! He is all mine! You have lost!"

Steve stared at the doorway through which Duke had just dragged Fontaine through. The level of insanity Fontaine was displaying surprised him. Shaking his head, he looked at his Hawaiian detective, relieved that Kono seemed to be holding up well after his ordeal. "Kono do you feel up to going and seeing what has happened to that chopper?"

"Sure, Boss, I ain't hurt. Just scared the bee gee bees out of me is all." Kono answered, warily eyeing the basket that held the snakes.

"Oh, and Kono, have someone call the Honolulu Zoo and tell them we have found their missing their snakes and they can pick them up."

Kono grinned, relieved, "On it, Boss."

Returning to his attention back to his gravely wounded friend, Steve tried to calm the distraught young man. "Easy, Danno, easy. It's over! We'll get you to the hospital. Everything is going to be okay, aikane."

Shaking his head slowly, Danny struggled to shake free of Steve's hand resting on his shoulder. His face was pale and damp; his lips were tinged with blue as he fought for breath. His eyes slowly slid shut he continued to call quietly to the only person who could offer him any comfort.

Hot bile burned the back of Steve's throat and he had to swallow hard to stop from being sick as Danny soft calls of 'Papa? Papa?' echoed through the suddenly silent room until the faded as Danny drifted back into the black realm of unconsciousness.

A commotion near the door caught McGarrett's attention and he glanced up as Dr. Bergman and two ambulance attendants entered the room. Moving aside, he watched as the coroner and personal physician to the Five-O officers carried out a quick examination on Danny before Doc lifted Steve hand and quickly examined the wound beneath the now blood soaked handkerchief.

"Steve!"

Steve's attention was drawn away from the treatment his Second-In-Command was receiving by an urgent behest from Chin. "Boss, I think you better come and see this!"

McGarrett hesitated a moment, torn between staying with Danny and carrying out his duty to ensure the man responsible for his detective's injuries was brought to justice.

Doc glanced up, "Go Steve, there won't be any room in the chopper. Duke has already told me what happen with Kono, so I want to take him back with us to the hospital for a check-up."

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Steve called as he hurried to the door to follow Chin.

Doc nodded, returning his attention to the medically unstable young man. "I know you will!" he murmured.

111

Following Chin down to the basement, McGarrett was surprised to find the mirrored wall pulled out, revealing a small hidden room behind it.

"One of the kids tipped us off to this." Chin quietly explained as he led the senior detective into the room.

Entering the room that could only be described as some type of torture chamber, McGarrett stopped after taking just a couple of steps into the room and stared at the room's furnishings as a cold fist of dread wrapped around his heart. A wooden pole, stained red with what could only be blood stood in the center of the room, bloodied ropes and gags were scattered across the blood-splattered floor. Near the far wall, a medical gurney stood, a bench lined with small empty drug ampoules and used needles was located nearby. Slowly turning around, McGarrett noticed the one way window and he felt nauseous as he realized that Danny had probably been hidden in this room, in pain, watching him through the window, searching just feet away from him.

"Steve!" Chin called, his face paling as he read some charts on the bench in front of him, "I think Doc may need to see this before he treats Danny! It's the file Fontaine has kept on Danny and all the details of the brainwashing. What drugs he has used, injuries Danny received and the …" Chin rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to control emotions that were boiling under the surface. Drawing a deep breath, he continued professionally. "The psychological and physical torture Danny endured. There are more files with other victims' names. Some of the files are dated back years, Boss."

Accepting the file Chin passed to him, Steve quickly perused it. He felt physically ill with the small snippets of information he gleaned about the treatment that his Second-In-Command had endured while being held here.

"I want Che and the lab boys to go over this torture chamber with a fine tooth comb. I want nothing overlooked! Tell Charlie I want photos taken from every possible angle he can think of and then tell him to invent a few. We are not going to let Fontaine and his lackeys get away with this!" Steve promised as he turned and hurried out of the basement with the file clutched in his hand.

He caught Doc just as Danny was being carried out on a stretcher to the chopper. Quickly passing the file over Steve yelled over the sound of the chopper blades. "We found this. I think you need to read it. It will tell you what drugs Danno has in his system!"

Doc nodded, accepting the file, before shouting back. "I have managed to stabilize him for the trip to the hospital. I'll be able to give you more information on his condition when you get there!" With a wave, Doc climbed into the back of the chopper and the rear door closed.

Steve stood a moment and watched the chopper rise in the air. "Hang in there, Danno!" he whispered before turning his attention back to Duke who had just finished reading Fontaine his rights and was opening the back door to a HPD squad car.

Fontaine resisted for a minute as he turned and looked back at McGarrett. "Hey McGarrett, let the games begin!" he yelled.

Duke pushed him into the car and slid in beside him, slamming the car door closed before the insane cult leader could say anything more.

Steve froze as an icy chill ran up his spine as Fontaine laughed.

"Mr. McGarrett!" The eager shout from behind him broke him from his train of thoughts of the meaning behind Fontaine's ominous words and he turned toward the young HPD officer who was emerging from the edge of the forest as the squad car containing Fontaine drove away. "We've located two bodies buried in shallow graves near the clearing!" The officer panted breathlessly, as he hurried toward the top cop of Hawaii.

"Two graves?" McGarrett asked, as the officer reached him.

The patrolman nodded solemnly, "Yeah, we were able to identify one of the victims." His voice dropped. "It's Ray Tamiki. Looks like he was only killed in the last few days. His throat was cut!"

"Oh God!" Steve muttered as he followed the officer past the clearing where Danny had been shot by his own colleagues barely an hour before and into the undergrowth on the other side.

The two bodies were buried in shallow graves in the thick underbrush less than thirty yards from the clearing. McGarrett moved carefully around the scene, being cautious not to disturb the area any more than he needed to as he examined the two bodies that lie side by side. Ray's body was still identifiable, and the obvious cause of death was from a slit throat. The second body had been buried longer and would need dental records to make a positive I.D. Covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief; Steve leaned closer to obtain a better look. It was difficult to see what the cause of death was because of the state of the body but he was willing to bet that Doc would determine that this man too died from having his throat cut.

Rising up, Steve instructed the officer. "Tell Chin to take over here. If he needs me, I'll be at the hospital."

"Yes sir." the officer answered as Steve turned and hurried back through the forest.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Glancing at his watch for the umpteenth time, Steve continued to pace the confines of the small waiting room. The clean-up at the mansion had taken longer than he had expected. He sighed and stood leaning against the window. Finding Ray's body had really cast a heavy cloud of sorrow within his soul. He'd underestimated Fontaine's insanity and now the error had cost two, possibly three lives. _'NO!'_ He mentally corrected himself, _'Danno's going to make it! Danno would make a complete recovery from his ordeal.'_

Steve jumped from his seat and hurried across to meet Bergman as the private physician to the Five-O detectives stepped out of the elevator still dressed in his surgical scrubs. "How is he, Doc?" Steve asked anxiously, not even waiting for the exhausted doctor to remove his surgical cap from his head.

Taking McGarrett by the arm, Bergman led him back to the seats in the empty waiting room. "Danny's condition is listed as serious but unstable, Steve. The bullet collapsed his lung, we managed to repair the tear and the lung has started to re-inflate. He has also suffered several broken ribs and a small tear in his liver. By the amount of healing that has started, I'd say he suffered the rib and liver injuries in the last few days, probably as a result of the beatings. We have repaired the tear in the liver and strapped the ribs. The blood loss from both the bullet wound and internal bleeding was severe. We are treating him with blood transfusions but he is extremely weak. There are some serious complications we must address in his treatment that could seriously compromise his health even further."

McGarrett felt his heart stop in fear but he still asked the question he knew he would not want to hear the answer to. "What sort of complications?"

"We tested all the kids and Danny for drugs in their systems after you showed me the file this Fontaine character kept about his brainwashing techniques. The kids all showed low levels of sedatives and hallucinogenics in their blood. But the levels in Danny's blood were excessively high, so high that they are teetering on overdose levels. He has a mixture of LSD, hallucinogens and sedatives present. This means that until his body is able to metabolize them and get them out of his system, we are unable to treat him with any large doses of sedatives or pain relief medication to keep him comfortable. This is going to add extra stress on his body and we are going to have to monitor him extremely closely"

"God!" Steve murmured, shocked that the doctors would be unable to keep Danny pain free and comfortable during the initial and most painful stages of his recovery

Doc gently touched Steve's arm regaining his attention. "There's also the question of Danny's mental health that we have to be concerned about, Steve. At the moment he still has high enough levels of drugs in his system to cause hallucinations and possible flashbacks. As for the brainwashing that he has undergone, we aren't sure what the effects will be when he awakens. He may not recognize you!"

"Can I see him?"

Doc nodded, "Of course, Steve. He's just being settled into a room at the moment. I have placed him in a private room and have instructed the nurses that he is to be closely monitored." He informed Steve as he rose from his seat and walked towards the door, with Steve following closely behind.

111

Entering the small room where Danny had been placed after his surgery, Steve was momentarily overwhelmed by the sight of his youngest detective and closest friend. Connected to a myriad of medical equipment and IVs, Danny appeared gaunt and pale. Although still under the influence of the anesthetic, Danny moaned softly as if in pain.

The light hospital sheet was folded back covering his legs and exposing the bandages that covered his chest and the top half of his abdomen. A tube snaked its way from the bandaged chest and disappeared to down beside the bed. Dark bruises covered the unbandaged areas of his chest and stomach. The heart monitor above the bed emitted soft regular beeps.

Standing back, allowing Steve time to take in the condition of his detective, Doc quietly said. "He's in good hands, Steve. The next few days are going to be rough for him but we will do everything humanly possible to help him get through this!"

"I know, Doc." Steve said quietly as he continued to stare at his friend. "I think I'll sit with him for a while in case he wakes up."

Doc nodded. "I thought you would. Guess there's no use in telling you to go home and get some sleep. I'll be back in an hour to check on him. I've instructed the nurse to page me if there are any problems or should he wake. I believe you have found me two new customers. Am I right in assuming you want me to look at them tonight?"

Settling down in a chair close to the bed, Steve looked up at the crusty coroner. "If you wouldn't mind, Doc. I want to gather as much evidence as quickly as possible to present to the Attorney General. I want to make sure that madman is locked up tight so he can't harm anyone else!"

A soft frightened cry came from the bed and Steve instantly rose to his feet. "Easy, Danno, easy. You're safe my aikane! You're safe!" He never noticed Doc's departure from the room as he continued to whisper reassurance to the sleeping man. Finally he sat back down, his hand resting on Danny's arm in an attempt to allow Danny to know on some sub-conscious level that he was there.

He sat silently studying his young friend's face, as he struggled to push down his own guilt in this tragic affair. How would he explain that he had failed him when Danno needed him the most? The promise he had made to the young detective before Danny had even gone undercover echoed in his ears; - "_The first sign of trouble I WILL pull you out of there!" _A soft strangled sob escaped from his lips as a tear trickled unnoticed down his face: He'd broken the promise that he had pledged to Danny and Danny had paid the price for that broken promise. "I'm sorry, Aikane, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" he whispered.

111

"Papa? Papa?"

The soft cry from the bed bought McGarrett back to full alertness and he quickly rose, gently grabbing Danny's arm. "Easy, Danno, easy! You're safe!" He tried to reassure the young detective as Danny slowly opened his eyes and panned the room in confusion. Steve smiled as Danny slowly turned his attention back to him. "Hi Danno." He said softly.

Danny's eyes grew wide in fear and he physically pulled away from Steve's touch, crying out in pain that the sudden move had caused. "No! NO! Leave me alone! PAPA! PAPA!"

"Danno! Danny! It's alright! It's me –Steve! It's Steve!" Steve called over Danny's shouts as he tried to calm down his distraught friend down. The heart monitor beeped wildly and Danny began to struggle fiercely, trying to break free of Steve's firm hold.

"PAPA! PAPA!"

Danny's terrified screams tore at Steve's heart as he desperately continued his attempts to soothe him.

"What's happening, Steve?' Dr Bergman's voice came suddenly from behind as both he and a nurse rushed into the room after hearing Danny's terrified yelling.

"I don't know!" Steve glanced up at Bergman quickly before returning his attention back to the terrified man in the bed. "Easy, easy! You're safe! No one is going to hurt you!"

"Let me go! Papa! Papa!" Danny's struggles began to weaken as he began to gasp for breath. A small splotch of blood began to seep through the bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Damn! He's hallucinating!" Dr. Bergman muttered as he pushed Steve out of the way, "Danny, settle down! Relax! No one wants to hurt you!" Turning quickly to the nurse, he murmured softly, "Get me five CCs of Diazepam stat!"

She nodded and hurried out of the room as Danny continued to struggle weakly and call "Papa! Papa!"

"Day-dan! Settle down!" Bergman ordered more sternly, using the name that he knew from the file that Fontaine had called Danny.

Danny response was almost immediate, and he stopped struggling as violently and stared at Bergman as the nurse returned with the medication. Grabbing the needle, Doc quickly injected it into the I.V line before Danny began to struggle again, while softly reassuring the ill young man, "Try and rest, Day-dan! No one is going to hurt you!"

"The Loas are angry! Papa! Papa!" Danny's terrified cries slowly faded as his eyes closed and he slipped into a drugged sleep.

Bergman stood motionless for a few minutes; silently watching as Danny's breathing slowed into the gentle pattern of sleep before he carefully unwrapped the bloodstained bandages and checked the wound underneath. Satisfied with what he saw, he murmured, "He's just pulled the stitches a little, none of them have torn and the chest tube is still in place!"

Gently re-bandaging Danny's chest, Doc glanced across at the Steve's anxious face. "Steve, I know this is disturbing to see but with the amount of drugs in his system, I'm afraid this will not the last time it will happen. All we can do is try and help calm him with low doses of sedatives used as sparingly as possible."

Steve nodded before looking back down at Danny's face, "Why did you call him Day-dan and not Danny?"

"Danny is still under the influence of the brainwashing." Doc quietly explained to the upset lead detective, "We know that Fontaine called him Day-dan. Unfortunately in this state, this is the name that Danny is most likely to respond to. You have to remember, that Danny no longer knows that he is Danny Williams, Five-O detective, Danny only knows himself as Day-dan. I know that this is hard, Steve, but until Danny is out of the influence of both drugs that are causing the hallucinations and deprogrammed, he will be calmer if he is called Day-dan and not Danny."

Walking around to stand behind the exhausted man, Doc gently placed his hand on the detective's shoulder. "Go home, Steve! Get some sleep! You won't be any good to Danny or anyone else if you collapse from exhaustion! I know you are blaming yourself for this but you are not to blame."

Steve spun around and stared at Bergman, his eyes bright with anger and guilt. "I'm as much to blame as that madman who started all of this. I allowed Danno to talk me into letting him go undercover when we knew we had already lost contact with one officer! My God, I knew something was seriously wrong when we lost contact with him but I went by the book to try and get him out. I should have thrown the damn book away! I knew he was in trouble but I didn't move quick enough to do anything about it! So you tell me Doctor- can I really say that I'm not to blame?!"

* * *

**Chapter 17**

McGarrett rubbed his tired eyes as he reached for the file on his desk. It had been two long weeks since Chief Dann had first come to him about Fontaines' cult and his missing officer. But now the kids caught up in the cult were free, most had returned home to their worried families after being treated for the drugs in their systems and tomorrow Ray would be buried with full honors. McGarrett shook his head, with the regret of the loss of a good cop, came the relieve that Danno was safe, although he now faced a long and difficult recovery. The drug levels in Danny's blood were beginning to fall and Bergman was confident that Danny would suffer no long term effects from the drugs once they were fully metabolized.

Steve sighed, although Doc had found several well renowned psychiatrists who were willing to work with Danny with deprogramming from the brainwashing, none were willing to commit to a full recovery from the ordeal. The brainwashing would be the most difficult part of Danno's recovery but Steve had no doubts that Danny would bounce back.

The icing on the cake was that the lunatic Fontaine and his lackeys were now cooling off in the Oahu jail and would soon be standing trial.

"Boss," May's voice broke through his thoughts and he glanced up to see her standing at the door, "Walter Stuart, Jonathan Kaye and a couple of gentlemen from the CIA are waiting outside. They want to speak to you about Danny." May softly warned her boss.

Steve sighed, "Send them in, Love."

She nodded and stepped aside to allow the four men to enter the office before she closed the door behind them.

"Walter, Jonathan. What brings the two of you here together?" Steve asked as the four men enter the office.

"We need to talk, Steve." Jonathon answered succinctly, as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of McGarrett's desk, "About the Fontaine case."

Leaning forward, with his arms resting on the desk, Steve eyed the four men suspiciously. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is this all about?"

"Mr McGarrett, my name is Winters, Graham Winters, CIA, and this is Agent Frank Simmons." One of the CIA agents stepped forward, thrusting his hand out for Steve to shake. McGarrett ignored the offered hand and with a shrug Winters dropped his own hand back to his side as he continued, "I understand that you have Robert Fontaine in custody?"

"We do." McGarrett answered warily as he glanced at Stuart and Kaye before he returned his attention back to the tall, grey haired agent who stood in front of him.

"We want him released immediately, into our custody! And all charges against him and Howard Flood are to be dropped." Winters demanded softly.

Staring at the man in disbelief, Steve felt his temper rise as he snapped. "Bobby Fontaine is under arrest for two counts of murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, torture and the list goes on. He murdered a police officer, kidnapped, torture, drugged and brainwashed a second and tried to murder a third. Be assured, Agent Winters, I have no plans to allow this man to simply walk away! No man or woman is above the law and that goes for Bobby Fontaine. This is the state of Hawaii and he has broken its laws!"

"Mr. McGarrett, I understand your anger and your desire to see justice done but I'm afraid that this case is far more complicated than you can ever imagine." Winters interrupted firmly before adding ominously, "We do not have to have your approval or even offer you an explanation in this matter, but we were asked by Agent Kaye and Mr. Stuart to do so, as a courtesy. I think after you listen to what I have to say, then you will completely agree to release Robert Fontaine."

Steve glared at his two friends. "Walter, you are going along with this? How could you? One of your own men is dead and another is in the hospital. And you're going to allow Fontaine to walk away scot-free. Have you lost your mind? And you, Jonathan! I should have known."

"Steve, please calm down and listen to what Agent Winters has to say." Walter Stuart ordered firmly before adding gently, "I think you will agree to his terms."

"His terms? Walter, what the Hell is going on here? Danny is in the hospital because of that lunatic and you want me to listen to terms. Fontaine is a murderer and is totally insane. He isn't safe to let out on the streets."

"I'm agreeing to this, Steve, for Danny. So please just listen." Stuart ordered again.

"For Danny? Danny is the victim here, all of those kids are victims, Ray Tamiki is a victim. Fontaine should have no rights, no options in this matter and you know it." Steve growled, his temper rising as he glared at the four men.

"Mr. McGarrett, you are right. Your detective is the victim here and we plan on making restitution to you and him. But please - hear us out. We could just simply take Fontaine and Flood and disappear but we are trying to be fair in this matter. We will give you back Williams for Fontaine and Flood." Winters interrupted impatiently again, as he turned and looked toward Agent Simmons, who nodded in agreement.

"You will what?" Steve asked quietly, his tone belieing the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface, ready to erupt in an explosion that even Pele would be envious of.

The older man rushed to explain, "Mr. McGarrett, the man you once knew as Danny Williams is not the same man that is lying in that hospital bed. And you are not likely to get that same man back without some help. And we…" Agent Winters hesitated, before tilting his head to the smaller man who was standing silently beside him. "Agent Simmons... will give you back Williams as good a new."

"I'm listening!" Steve answered warily.

"Agent Simmons is a doctor," the CIA agent began, "and he is the only man who can put your man back together so to speak. He can deprogram Williams, ensuring he doesn't remember anything that happened during his ordeal. He will be as good as new."

"Okay, but suppose you tell me why you want Fontaine so badly?" Steve asked as he glanced over and watched both Walter and Jonathon shift uneasily in their chairs. Returning his attention back to Winters, he waited for the answer he suddenly knew he was not going to like.

"Bobby is one of us." Winters replied. "He's CIA."

Steve froze for a moment, momentarily uncertain if he had heard correctly what Winters had just told him. "One of you?"

"That's right, he has worked as an agent for many years and a damn good one too. Until he got sick. Mr. McGarrett, Bobby is an extremely intelligent man and he had been working closely with Agent Simmons for years." Winters rushed on to explain, stepping closer to the desk, "They had developed a very effective brainwashing technique. But Bobby was always a bit of a recluse and his whole life was about his work and his religion. He had no friends or any desire to have any friends. The only exception was Howard Flood and as far as we can discover the only man Bobby trusted enough to confide in. Things started going wrong and Bobby got a little… bizarre with the brainwashing experiments." Winters explained as he struggled to find the right wording to carry on. "Anyway… we felt that Bobby was… sick... and had him see a doctor. The doctor indicted that Bobby needed a rest, and to get away from the Agency for a while. So it was agreed that Agent Simmons would take over Bobby's work until he had time to recover. Thing is, Mr McGarrett – Bobby had become extremely paranoid. He believed we… Agent Simmons… had betrayed him. He was sick and confused. A few days after he was placed on medical leave, he stole all the files concerning the experiments. Not that he needed them. Bobby has a photographic memory. He took them to keep us from continuing our research. It set the experiments back by years."

"So, when he disappeared, it was because he had joined the CIA? Why didn't stay in contact with his family? Why were they allowed to believe he was dead?" Steve frowned.

"It was Bobby's request. We only went along with it. He wanted it that way and we agreed. Flood was his only contact with the outside world. He kept his secret all those years. I can't explain Bobby's strange ways. All I know is he is…was a very important asset to our organization." Agent Winters confirmed before continuing, "For what it is worth, McGarrett, we lost a man too. That other body you found. He was one of our operatives, Operative Sammy Davee. He managed to find where Fontaine was hiding and infiltrate the group using the name of Sammy Kaliaka. We knew when he stopped reporting in that things were getting out of control, but by the time we figured that out, you had another man in. We didn't know Bobby had gotten dangerous. Not until you called Jonathan asking about him and telling him you had two men missing."

"You knew this, and you did nothing? You could have prevented all of this! My God, Jonathon, he was killing people!" Steve growled, again glaring at the lead agent who shifted again uncomfortably. "And you knew what Fontaine was capable of, yet you were willing to risk Danny's life by telling me to back off." Steve yelled as his temper erupted.

Jonathon swallowed hard, before he tried to defend his actions, "Steve, I'm sorry. I had to do it to protect National Security."

"National Security?" Steve growled, glaring at the CIA agent who again shifted uncomfortably under McGarrett's heated scrutiny, "What the hell does Fontaine and his cult have to do with National Security, Jonathon?"

"Steve, we had to do this our way." Jonathon apologized, "We regret that lives were lost in the process and I am sorry with what Danny was made to endure but we couldn't take the chance that we wouldn't recover Bobby's files. We have put a lot of years, money and research into this. I'm sorry, Steve but there was no other way."

"You're sorry?" Steve stared at Kaye incredulously, unable to believe the lead agent would really expect him to accept his weak apology, "You're sorry, Jonathon? Tell that to Ray Tamiki's family. Go look them in the eyes and tell them that he died because you had to do it your way! Because some government research was more important than his life."

"Steve, please, just listen to what Agent Winters is willing to do, so we can all put this behind us. I know you want Danny back to his old self. And if you don't let them help, Danny is through as a police officer and you know it. He may never even remember that the two of you are friends." Stuart appealed to Steve's personal feelings toward Danny Williams.

"Okay! So you want Fontaine, but why Flood as well? He can't be of any concern to you." Steve frowned.

"Bobby will never co-operate with us without Flood's release and Flood is the only one that Bobby will even remotely talk too. So the deal is for both. They have a special connection that can't be explained, just like a lot of other things about Fontaine." Jonathon explained, relieved that Steve seemed prepared to listen to reason.

"Do you really think that Fontaine is going to work with you again? After all, you, yourself, said that he feels you betrayed him." Steve asked looking at each of the CIA agents in turn.

"We will worry about that in due time, but Bobby has made incredible advances in his research that I would like to discuss with him before it is too late. You see, Mr. McGarrett, Bobby is dying. He has an inoperable brain tumor. We worked very closely for years and I think he trusts me. Some of the reports from Operative Davee indicted such." Agent Simmons answered before he continued quietly."I know that you probably have no reasons to trust us Mr McGarrett and I truly do not blame you, but I do believe that I am the best person to help, if Detective Williams has any chance of recovering from Bobby's brainwashing."

"Okay gentlemen, I'll agree to your terms," Steve announced reluctantly, before he added firmly, looking at each man in term before he looked back at Jonathon and Walter. "But I have a few terms of my own! I want Fontaine off this island and out of Hawaii yesterday, and I want him locked away for good so he will never be a danger to anyone ever again! Especially Danny Williams!"

"That's fine, Mr McGarrett, as you wish, but I do think we need to proceed with Williams' deprogramming as soon as possible." Agent Simmons nodded in agreement.

"Steve, you will see you have made the right decision and it will be in Danny's best interest." Stuart smiled, relieved.

"I just hope you are right, Walter." Steve sighed, not fully convinced he was making the right decision.

111

Fontaine smiled to himself and shook his head. It was so easy to manipulate the HPD guard into releasing him. The officer had never suspected that he could be hypnotized so easily. Bobby laughed, it had been as easy as taking candy from a baby, a simple parlor trick, he had learned as a small child under Mum Marie's guidance, which had allowed him to him to gain his freedom numerous times in the past.

The nurses had also been easy to get around and he had found Day-dan's room with no problem. Now he hoped to spend some private time alone with his heir apparent. He needed enough time to procure the one last thing required to finish Danny's Gris Gris, and then he knew Day-dan would be safe from the evil spirits that surrounded him.

Day-dan had not been allowed to finish his sacrifice, he had not been permitted to drink of the blood of his first sacrifice to the Loas and now Danbhala-Wedo would not protect his spirit. Bobby hoped that his Gris Gris would protect Day-dan until he could return and take him away.

Reaching the hospital room where he knew his heir was in, Bobby quickly looked around to ensure nobody was watching before he opened the door and entered. Walking over to his sleeping protégé, he couldn't help but smile. Mum Marie had told him he would know when the right person came along to pass on his legacy. He'd known almost from the start that Day-dan was the one. If Howie hadn't been so jealous and gave them up to McGarrett, he would have succeeded in making Day-dan his.

Making his way over to the bed, Bobby looked down at the sleeping detective before he reached across and rested his hand gently on top of Danny's head as he whispered softly. "Day-dan, my son, I have to leave you for a little while. They will not let us be together my child, nor do they wish for you to fulfill your destiny. Why must they interfere? It doesn't matter because you will be always my son, the chosen one to follow in my path. Remember, my son, others may try to force us apart but the gods, for all eternity, have linked our destiny. I'll be always close, in your dreams and soul, no matter how far they try to force us apart!"

Fontaine pulled a small leather pouch and a small set of scissors from his coat, and then he proceeded to cut a small curl from Danny's hair. He grinned to himself, it was almost complete. He then reached up and cut a lock of his own hair, taking the two pieces and intertwining them together before he placed the intertwined locks of hair inside the pouch. He took Danny's hand and opened it, placing the Gris Gris gently into Danny's hand. He then closed Danny's fingers around it and placed his hand back to the bed.

Fontaine was pleased as he reached up and gently stroked Danny's cheek whispering, "Your soul is now protected, my son, and we will be always together. You will dream of me, and I of you, and I will return soon, but for now I must leave. I have others to attend too. Take care, my young one, the Gris Gris will protect you until I return." Fontaine turned and headed for the door but not before hearing Danny murmur in his sleep the words that made his visit complete. "Papa, Papa."

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Entering the small doctor's office near the hospital room where Danny was located, Steve made the quick introductions of Dr. Bergman to Dr. Simmons and Agent Winters. The small group settled quickly into the chairs that surrounded the desk and Dr. Simmons quickly began to explain what was going to take place with Danny's deprogramming.

"I'm going to inject Danny with a cocktail of special drugs that will both relax him enough to tell us what happened to him and enable me to help undo some of the damage that Bobby has done to his mind. I'll also leave him with instructions at the end that he is not to remember anything that has happened to him after he entered the compound and stopped reporting to you." He looked toward McGarrett and after receiving the lead detective's nod of agreement, continued. "You're welcome to sit in on the deprogramming and record it if you wish, but I must warn you, Mr. McGarrett, that at no time during the deprogramming are you to speak to or touch Danny. He will be totally unaware of anyone else in the room and it is extremely important that he remains that way until the deprogramming is completed. Do I have your agreement on this?"

Steve nodded reluctantly.

Dr. Simmons turned his attention to Dr. Bergman, "Thank you, doctor, for agreeing with this. I would like you present to monitor Danny's physical condition and to help me with any complications should they arise. The drugs I'll be administering will cause some strains on his heart. He'll need to be monitored closely during the session to ensure we can counteract any complications from the drugs quickly. Did you tell him I would be treating him?"

Dr. Bergman looked displeased with the CIA doctor's brash attitude but answered civilly, "I told him that you were a specialist called in to advise me about his physical injuries. I'm not certain if he really was coherent enough to understand what I was telling him."

Simmons nodded as he stood up. "Well Gentlemen, shall we get started?"

Without waiting for any answers from the other three men, he turned and walked from the room.

111

Danny mumbled in his sleep, tossing restlessly in the bed, as the four men entered his room, his hand clutching something tightly. Curious to what Williams held, Simmons walked to the side of the bed and gently uncurled Danny's fingers from around the object, being careful not to wake him as he did so.

Bile rose in the back of McGarrett's throat as a small leather pouch decorated in blue and red symbols fell from Danny's hand. His hand was shaking with rage as he stepped closer to the bed and picked the pouch up before carefully opening it and looking inside. The bag contained two locks of hair intertwined together. He did not need Che's forensic knowledge to identify the owners of the hair. One lock of sandy colored curls belonged to his aikane; the second lock he had no doubts belonged to Fontaine. Ash, soil, feathers and a small vial of water also rested in the bag. "Fontaine!" McGarrett growled softly as his hand tightened around the small bag, almost crushing its contents as he quickly scanned the room for something to place it in as he glared accusingly at the two CIA agents. Spotting a small paper bag on the trolley next to the bed, Steve grabbed it and dropped the cloth bag inside, not willing to have any reminders of Fontaine remain anywhere near his recovering friend before he unconsciously wiped his hand that had held the vile gift against his pants leg.

"It's not possible!" Winters hissed, "Bobby is presently under guard by your own HPD officers at a safe house."

"It's not important with the how, who and why the pouch has come to be here at the moment. We can deal with that later," The CIA psychiatrist told the two men, before nodding towards the sleeping man in the bed and reminding both, "but at the moment we have someone who is far more important to deal with, don't you both agree?" Without waiting for an answer, Simmons turned to Bergman and suggested. "I think it would be best if you wake him."

Doc nodded his agreement as he stepped closer to the bed and gently shook Danny's arm. "Danny, open your eyes and look at me." He softly commanded. His behest was rewarded when Danny stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking lethargically up at him. "Hello, Danny. How are you feeling today?"

"Day-dan!" Danny corrected tiredly, as he slowly turned his head and looked at warily Steve and the two other men standing near his bed before he turned back to look up at Doc, "My name is Day-dan!"

"Day-dan," Doc corrected, mentally choking on the name that Fontaine had planted in Danny's mind when he stole his young friend's life away from him. Forcing a small smile, Doc pushed the thought away as he asked. "Do you remember me explaining to you that we needed to call in a specialist to deal with some of your injuries?" He waited a moment until Danny nodded before he hurried on with the introductions, tilting his head at each man as he told the ill detective their names. "This is Dr. Simmons and his assistant Mr. Winters." gently squeezing Danny's shoulder, he softly explained, "Dr Simmons needs to examine you Day-dan but to carry out the examination and ensure that he doesn't cause you anymore pain, he is going to give you something to help you to relax."

Danny nodded uncertainly as Dr. Simmons Stepped closer to the bed. The psychiatrist, smiled down at his patient as he picked up a pre-primed needle from a kidney dish that had been placed on the bedside table and carefully inserting the needle into the IV line, began to administer the drug into the IV line. Danny turned and looked at Dr. Bergman, relaxing as Doc smiled reassuringly at him.

Steve felt a profound sense of loss watching as his aikane turned to Bergman to seek reassurance, it was once he whom Danno sought reassurance from. Now Danno seemed wary and distrustful, almost fearful of him. '_Please Lord' _he prayed silently_, 'let this work! Please return Danno back to me!'_

Danny's eyes slowly closed as the medication began to take effect and within moments the young man seemed to have drifted off into a light sleep. Dr. Simmons glanced up at the heart monitor above the bed before gently reaching over and quickly lifting one of Danny's eyelids. Satisfied with what he saw, he turned and pulled up a chair closer to the bed's edge. "He's ready! Shall we begin, Gentlemen?"

The other men in the room moved closer to the bed as Steve quietly pressed the record button on the tape recorder.

Waiting until the other men were silent and still, Dr. Simmons softly spoke to the sleeping man. "Day-dan, can you hear me?" A soft moan from the man in the bed answered his question. "Day-dan, I want you to wake up and talk to me!"

The men watched as Danny's eyes opened and he slowly looked around, seemingly unaware of anyone else within the room before returning his attention back to Dr. Simmons. Dr. Simmons smiled. "Day-dan, you know you are safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Danny nodded, hesitantly, weakly parroting the doctor's words. "I'm safe."

"I want to talk you, Day-dan, about Bobby Fontaine."

"Papa?" Danny asked, looking around as if searching for the man.

Steve grimaced at Danny's response but remained mute as he had been instructed.

"Yes Papa!" Dr Simmons responded quietly. "I want you to tell me about what happened when you were with Papa! I want you to start from the beginning, okay?" At Danny's silence, Dr. Simmons continued. "Day-dan, it's alright. You're safe. You're not going to be punished for talking to me."

Danny turned back to the doctor, the fear he was feeling evident in his face and the nervous gesture of rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Day-dan, do you remember your real name? Not the name Papa gave you but your correct name?"

Danny hesitated a moment, a frown creased his brow before he glanced up and answered. "Danny, Danny Williams."

Simmons smiled warmly. "Do you mind if I call you Danny? I prefer it to Day-dan."

Danny gave a small nod of tolerated consent.

Leaning closer to the patient, Doctor Simmons slowly encouraged Danny to recount his experiences within the cult. The young detective spoke quietly about the beatings and torture he had endured, tears streaming down his face as he was forced to relive calling for Steve only to be told that Steve refused to come.

He fell silent and closed his eyes, his head dropping back down on the pillow. Steve wondered if his young friend might have drifted off to sleep. He gave a questioning glance towards Simmons, who appeared to be watching Danny closely.

Suddenly Danny's eyes opened wide causing the men in the room to jump in surprise. He seemed to stare in horror at the wall in front of him. "Please, Papa, don't! I don't want to!"

Danny's terrified whispered plea tore at Steve's heart.

"What don't you want to do?" Simmons probed gently.

"I don't want to join in the ritual. The Loas demand me to but I don't want to. Papa says be strong." Danny fell silent as his eyes grew wide in terror.

"Tell me what is happening, Danny.' The doctor instructed firmly.

"We're in the clearing. Someone is calling my name. I look up. Papa has something bright in his hand. I watch it come down and then there is so much blood." Danny gasped and sat upright, pulling against the tubes and wires attached to him. His breathing was in short soft gasps. The heart monitor seemed to vibrate the very air in the room with fast erratic beeps. "Ray! Oh God, Papa killed Ray! He wanted me to drink Ray's blood." Danny seemed to draw back into himself as he closed his eyes tight to escape the memory. "Papa! Papa!" he began to call desperately, trying to seek comfort from the very man who had caused his torment.

"It's over, Danny. You had no control over Fontaine's actions." Simmons reassured the young detective as he gently grabbed his shoulders, casting a warning glance at Steve, who had moved to comfort his young friend. Steve moved back silently, the horror and anger at what his young friend had endured at the madman's hands displayed openly upon his face. He ached to reassure his friend, to push away his guilt and tell him that it wasn't his fault. That others were to blame. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Steve knew where a great portion of the blame lay. _I'm sorry, my Aikane, I should never have let you go in. I should have pulled you out when I realized something was wrong._

Danny fell silent for a few moments before continuing with details of the brainwashing. He recalled being strapped down, being given the injections and the vivid dreams. He told of the soft persistent whispers he heard warning him against outsiders and telling him how to embrace the Loas. How he was the chosen one! McGarrett listened with a growing horror as Danny recited the teachings Fontaine had drilled into him about his destiny and thesickening rituals he was expected to perform to achieve his rightful place as heir to a Voodoo Priest.

Danny suddenly began to fidget, agitated, as his heart began to race, and he began to hyperventilate.

Placing a hand lightly on his patient's arm, Simmons reassured his agitated patient, "Danny, it's alright. You're safe. You're not going to be punished for anything you tell me. Tell me what is happening…"

The young detective shook his head fearfully, "I can't… I can't…"

"It's okay, Danny." Simmons reassured him again, "What happened was not your fault. Fontaine is not your papa; he was playing games with your mind. Please, tell me what is happening."

"Papa has caught Kono in my room. Papa said that he was trying to stop me from fulfilling my destiny and the Loas had chosen him as their gift...I have to spill the blood of the non-believer." Danny swallowed hard and Steve noticed Dr Bergman's anxious glances towards the heart monitor as Danny continued. "Kono's in the clearing, he's tied against the alter. Papa has given me a knife. The Loas demand their sacrifice…"Danny began to hyperventilate. The heart monitor's alarm sounded as Danny's agitation grew and he cried out in horror. " Oh God...I…I was…I was going to …going to… kill… I was going to kill Kono! They had to shoot me to stop me!"

"Danny, I want you to listen to me and understand! You had no control over your actions! Bobby Fontaine brainwashed you and was playing games with your mind! He had you believing what he wanted you to believe! The fact that you tried to give Steve McGarrett the knife when he asked you to tells me that you would never have carried out the sacrifice that Fontaine tried to force you to do." Dr Simmons told the distraught young man before he turned to the other men in the room. "Okay Gentlemen, He's had enough! Dr Bergman, if you will continue to monitor his vital signs, I'm going to bring him out of this state. He will remember nothing of what has happened to him."

Dr Bergman nodded and stepped forward, prepared to intervene if any medical crisis arose as Simmons turned back to Danny. "Danny, I want you to take a breath and relax." Dr Simmons commanded softly. "I want you to sleep now and when you wake up, you will not remember the events after you entered the cult. You will not remember any of the things that happened to you while you were there. Do you understand?**"**

"I will not remember any of the events..." Danny murmured as his eyes slid shut and he relaxed into a deep sleep.

Watching a moment to ensure that Danny was sleeping deeply, Dr. Simmons silently canted his head towards the door. Quietly the other three men took their cue and followed him from the room and back to the small office that they had occupied earlier to discuss the success of the deprogramming**.**

Simmons waited until the other men were seated before he spoke again, "Well Gentlemen, from the information Danny was able to tell us about his experiences with Bobby, you can see just how effectively Bobby has been able to fine tune his brainwashing techniques. He has advanced far quicker than even I had expected. I think Washington will be quite pleased with his advancements."

"I'm sure it will save Washington a lot of time in making more advances to be used with destroying a human mind!" Steve commented disgustedly.

"Mr. McGarrett, I know you feel that this is a barbaric way to treat another human being but sometimes we must sacrifice a few lives to keep our country free." Agent Winters argued.

Ignoring the man, Steve asked the question that he wanted- no – needed answered. "So Dr. Simmons, do you believe that Danno has been fully deprogrammed? Will there be any ill effects from his experience?"

Simmons studied the anxious detective sitting opposite him. It was obvious to the CIA psychiatrist that the bond this man held with the patient went far deeper than any normal boss/subordinate relationship. McGarrett displayed a brotherly concern for the young man and Simmons had no doubts that McGarrett would be willing to do anything needed to restore Danny Williams back to full health. He smiled. "I believe that the deprogramming was indeed fully successful, Mr. McGarrett. All that Danny Williams will remember of his ordeal is the events leading up to his entry into the cult. He will not remember anything after he entered. As to what you wish to tell him - that is up to you but let me give you some advice. Whatever you tell him, do not go into any details. I can assure you that he will not press you for any and the less he knows the better it is for him."

Steve nodded before asking. "What if he asks about Ray Tamiki?"

"Just tell him that Ray was killed undercover. Don't go into any details. As for the tape, Danny should never be allowed to know that it exists. I don't think he would be able to cope if he heard any of the details that he revealed."

Turning to Dr. Bergman, Dr. Simmons instructed. "He will need to be monitored closely for the next twenty-four hours for heart irregularities caused by the drugs I used but barring any complications; he should metabolize them within that time period. Now gentlemen, if you will excuse us. We need to collect both Bobby and Howard Flood and return to Washington. I would like to thank you for your cooperation in this matter!" Rising out of their seats, the two CIA agents left the room, leaving McGarrett and Bergman staring at the door as it closed.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Steve?"

The soft call from the young man in the bed startled McGarrett out of the light doze he had drifted into. Opening his eyes, it took him a moment to realize that Danny was calling _his_ name, _not_ Papa.

"Steve?"

Rising quickly from his seat, Steve placed his hand on Danny's arm, unable to stop the smile of relief that tugged at his lips. "Hello, Danno," he smiled affectionately at his closest friend as he lightly squeezed Danny's arm. "It's good to see you finally decided to wake up, aikane, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep until Christmas. How do you feel?"

"Sore… Headache." Danny answered slowly. He felt strangely disoriented, his head ached, his mouth was dry. This was worse than any hangover he had ever experienced. He swallowed hard, as a wave of nausea washed over him, as he looked tiredly around the room in confusion before he looked back at his boss and asked. "Where… where am I?"

"You're in Queens Hospital, Aikane," Steve answered quietly, "You have been here for three days."

"Three days?" Danny looked at Steve in confusion. "What...what happened?"

Steve swallowed hard, as his heart began to beat hard in his chest, as he forced his face to remain neutral and he asked the question, he feared to hear the answer to. "What do you remember, Danno?"

Closing his eyes, Danny tried hard to recall his last memory. "We…we were in your office…Chief Dann was telling us about a HPD uncover investigation that had gone wrong." Steve held his breath as Danny paused a moment, his frown deepening as he tried hard to dredge up more memories. "Ray Tamiki had disappeared… after entering some cult… We…we decided …that I could go in undercover…" Danny continued haltingly before tiredly opening his eyes and looking up at Steve for some affirmation.

McGarrett nodded but remained silent as he nervously waited to see if the deprogramming had worked and Danny's memories of what had happened in the compound had really been erased.

Biting his bottom lip, the young detective tried hard to draw up more memories but where his memories once were, he only found a strange blackness. "I…I don't remember…." He looked pleadingly up at his boss and closest friend. "I… can't… its all a blank… What happened?"

"Easy, aikane, easy." Steve tried to soothe Danny.

"What happened, Steve?" Danny asked again, gasping as a white hot pain flared through his ribs and stomach, as he struggled to sit up in the bed. "Why can't I remember?"

Gently pushing Danny back down against the pillows, Steve released the breath he was holding, as he softly answered with the official version that he had worked out with Kaye. "You managed to infiltrate the 'The Order of the United Brethren' sect but shortly after you joined, Ray and your covers were blown."

"How?" Danny whispered.

"They were tipped off by someone that you were both cops." Steve answered succinctly. "We tried to move in as soon as we found out but when we attempted a rescue, a firefight broke out and you were wounded."

"Ray?"

Squeezing Danny's arm in a show of silent support, Steve answered softly, "I'm sorry, aikane, Ray didn't make it. He died before we were able to get him to the hospital."

"Oh God, I'm sorry Steve." Danny murmured as he tiredly turned his head away as a tear slowly trickled down the side of his face."I was supposed to get him out... and I blew it."

"Sorry?" Steve asked, horrified that Danny was blaming himself for Ray's death. Gently grabbing Danny's chin, he forced the young detective to turn and look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, aikane." He said firmly, "You did nothing wrong. What happened to Ray was not your fault. You did everything you could to get him out"

Shaking his head in an exhausted denial, Danny's eyes drifted close as he lost his battle to stay awake.

Standing by Danny's side, Steve watched the young man as he slept. Kono had called Danno his kaikaina - little brother, but Steve was shocked as he realized his own feelings towards his youngest detective ran far deeper than that. He swallowed hard and brushed an errant tear that began to trickle down his own face as he lightly squeezed the cool arm under his hand. "I am the one who should be apologizing to you, Danno. You trusted me to watch your back and I failed." Rubbing a hand over his face, as his own guilt over the situation threatened to overwhelm him, as he promised softly. "But I promise you Aikane, I will make certain that Bobby Fontaine will never get near you again!"

* * *

** Epilogue**

Grabbing another file from the pile stacked on his desk, Steve opened it up and began to read, as he tried to catch up on the paperwork that had been pushed aside during the last few tumultuous weeks. He found his attention wandering as his thoughts drifted back to his Second-In-Command. Danny's condition, both physically and mentally, was improving every day and he was well on his way to recovery. He'd even flirted with one of the nurses today.

The investigation was wrapped up and although McGarrett was not happy at the fact Fontaine would never be brought to justice for his heinous crimes, but the trade off – Danno - was well worth it. And, as long as the CIA kept their part of the deal, he would deal with it and accept it. The case report had been altered to fit the story that both the CIA and Five-O had decided would be the official version of events but he could deal with that as well. He could not take the chance that Danny would ever see or know what had really happened during his captivity.

"Steve!"

McGarrett looked up as Chin and Kono hurried into his office, the looks on both detectives' faces warned him that something was greatly amiss.

"New Orleans PD just phoned," Chin announced as they reached their boss' desk, "They knew we have been making inquiries on Bobby Fontaine recently, and they thought we would like to know that his stepmother was found dead in her swimming pool earlier today. They suspect foul play."

"And Howie Flood's ex-wife called HPD, Boss." Kono chimed in, "She wants HPD to check if Howie is still here on the Island. She said he had called from the hotel and told he was coming home. He gave her his flight number and arranged for her to meet him at the airport. But he never arrived Boss. So she called the airline and was told he never boarded. She then called the hotel where he was staying and was told he had checked out." Dropping his voice, he added. "I checked with CIA, Steve, Agent Winters said that Flood had requested to return to New Orleans on another flight, that he had some loose ends to wrap up in Hawaii first. So they agreed to his request. They have not had contact with him since."

Duke came rushing in the office, causing everyone to turn around in unison as he announced breathlessly, "They just found Richard Arnold hanging in his cell. He's dead, Steve!"

111

Jonathon Kaye sat staring at his phone. With a sigh, he reluctantly picked it up and dialed a familiar number. He waited a moment while it rang a few times before he heard a familiar voice answer, "McGarrett."

Taking a deep breath, he mentally braced himself for the volcanic explosion he knew was about to occur. "Steve, its Jonathan," he started hesitantly before taking a deep breath and rushing on. "I have some disturbing news for you. Bobby Fontaine has disappeared. we think that he is headed back to Louisiana. I thought I better let you know!"

He waited a moment, his ear full of static due to an unnerving silence from McGarrett, before, finally, he heard the soft, controlled response from the dark-haired detective. "Let us know when you have more details Jonathan. I'll take care of things at this end!" before he heard the distinctive click as the call was disconnected.

111

_The flames leapt up into the heavens as Bobby began to dance slowly around, his chants rising to the Loas in the knowledge that the Loas would send them to his heir lying in the hospital bed so far away._

_They thought that distance could separate him from the one who had become his son but the unbelievers did not- no - could not understand the bond that now tied them both together. Danny was his and their destinies were forever linked._

_Slowly the dance become quicker and Bobby closed his eyes, allowing the Loas to enter his soul, as Danny's face appeared to him in his mind's eye. Strange shadows were flickered across the clearing and the forest seemed to vibrate with the echo with the chant. "Hear my call, my son! We are one! Day-dan, we will be together! Day-dan, hear my call!" He continued to dance and chant with an ever- increasing fervor until he collapsed, exhausted onto the ground._

_He opened his eyes and watched as his words rose up into the heaven in the sparks and the ash. "Soon, my son, I will be back for you! I promise, I will not leave you alone!" he whispered._

_111_

_The nurse entered the notes on the chart, placing it back on the end of the bed, before covering the young detective and dimming the light that shone over the bed. She turned and left the room to check on her next patient, pulling the door softly closed behind her so any noise from outside corridor would not disturb the sleeping man._

_Danny began to toss restlessly, as his dream became more vivid. A familiar figure dressed in brown robes danced around the fire. Danny moaned softly as the sound of chanting filled his mind. The figure was calling for him, reassuring him that he was not alone. A soft comforting voice whispered into his ear, "Soon my son, I will be back for you! I promise, I will not leave you alone!"_

_His eyes snapped opened wide and he stared unseeingly into the darkness of the room as a whisper escaped his lips, "Papa, Papa." His eyes slowly closed and a soft gentle snore was all that was heard in the room._

PAU

* * *

**GLOSSARY**

vin yet`- sketch or illustration of a person

pain pee po' - useless activity

par en sous - Sneaky

Oo ye yi J` ai gros couer, Con faire? Con faire? - I am so sad. I feel like crying. Why? Why?

Arrete toi! - Stop you!

Fuh Shore - That's the truth

te bon ange' - soul

Lache pas la potat - Hang in there

Mais! Jamais d' la vive. - Well! Never in my life

Fache - Angry.

meeno meeno - here kitty kitty

Whe! - Yes!

Couyon- stupid person


End file.
